


Just Like That

by heffermonkey



Series: Just like That [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternative Universe - Dom/Sub, Dom/sub, Dominant, M/M, Romance, Spanking, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: Danny Williams is a submissive, contracted to work for Enterprises Media at their offices in New York City.  Steve McGarrett, the son of the founder of the company and the current CEO of EM arrives at the New York offices to oversee a handover for the new EM offices opening in Texas.  With him, Steve brings in his Hawaii office team.  Danny soon finds himself transferred to the new team as Steve's PA and just like that, things begin to change.





	1. The Trouble with Coffee 'n' Bagel runs

‘Daniel, in here please’

Danny sighed, pausing to save his work and log out of his computer as he pressed a button on the intercom.

“Yes Sir.”

Standing he ignored the few glances cast his way and crossed the short way to Claymore’s office, tapping on the door before entering. Claymore had been in a meeting for an hour, Danny didn’t know the specifics. He closed the door behind him and Claymore, in his usual lecherous way, looked him up and down with a smile. Danny hovered by the door, waiting for instruction. A man sat in the chair opposite and he turned slightly, looking at Danny with sharp eyes before turning to face Claymore again. Danny had been curious, he was Claymore’s assistant but the receptionist had received this client and brought him direct. Danny had asked but the receptionist, Mindy, had kept tight lipped about the guy, informing him that if Mr Claymore had wanted him to know specifics, he would have told him himself.

“Daniel, this is Steven McGarrett,” Claymore said, motioning with his hand for Danny to come closer. Danny moved into the room, careful to stay this side of the desk. Claymore got handsy, with or without company present.

“Pleased to meet you Sir,” Danny said dutifully with a nod to the man. His mind was whirring, Steven McGarrett as in son of John McGarrett and current CEO of the company? As far as Danny was aware, Steve McGarret worked and ran the operations at the Hawaii branch.

“Mr McGarrett is here to help oversee the handover to the Texas site,” Claymore continued. “He’ll be working in liaison with us over the next six weeks.”

Danny took all of this in with silent surprise. The office had been handling the handover for a month now, seemingly without incident. Now suddenly the son of the CEO appeared to what, keep an eye on progress? Six weeks was a long time. Danny scrutinised Claymore silently – he could tell the man wasn’t happy under the surface, his smile was too fake, like his tan, his eyes betrayed his irritation, he was tense and trying too hard to act casual.

“I want you to collate a list of potential assistants from our small pool who can transfer over to Mr McGarrett’s office without too much disruption,” Claymore explained.

Danny nodded with a small frown. McGarrett was bringing his own team in with him?

“I have some of my own people joining me, but I want someone from this office who has been involved from the beginning, to ensure a smooth transition,” McGarrett added, giving Danny a small smile.

“Of course Sir,” Danny replied. “I’ll begin right away.”

“I want the information within the hour,” McGarrett said. “And I need detail. My office is on 45, I’ve been told they’re still preparing for our arrival so you’ll have to bring them personally.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny nodded, glancing at Claymore. “Is there anything else Sir?”

“No thank you Daniel, you can go.”

Danny turned, feeling heat on his cheeks as the men began talking as he walked away.

“Oh that ass,” Claymore sighed, “You got candy in the office like that back in Oahu?”

“Nothing quite like him,” He heard McGarrett reply with a small laugh before he stepped out of the office. He quickly shut the door to stop hearing any further comments. Going to his station Danny got to work, cheeks burning, aware people were watching him, wondering what had gone on inside. Nobody knew who McGarrett was so they were all curious.

He collated a list of names. There were only four he could potentially put forward whom they could free from the office without causing disruption in workload, everyone else would have to take on the extra work to help out. Like his days weren’t long enough. He kept on eye on the time, made sure he included work profiles and history in the documents he built up, quick and efficient in his work as usual.

‘Daniel, do a coffee run and bring me a bagel from Kiki’s,’ Claymore barked over the intercom.

Danny glanced at the clock. McGarrett wanted the files in the next fifteen minutes. Kiki’s was three blocks away, it would take that much time to get there and back.

“Yes Sir, but uh,” Danny paused nervously. “Sir Mr McGarrett wanted the files -.”

‘You’ve got time,’ Claymore said, sharply cutting him off.

Danny saved his work – there were a few pieces of information he needed to include, if he emailed it to himself he could type the stuff in as he made his way to the coffee house. Then all he’d needed to do was print it out and deliver it to McGarrett. He closed down his screen, grabbed his suit jacket and stood, checking for his wallet. Claymore’s door opened and he stood straighter, looking at him as Claymore gave him a steely glare.

“I don’t pay you to back answer,” Claymore said to him loudly. “I say, you do, got it?”

All heads were up and turned towards them both. Danny ducked his head, dropped his shoulders.

“Yes Sir,” Danny said meekly.

“Right answer,” Claymore growled. “Go. I’ll deal with your impertinence later.”

The door slammed shut and Danny hurried out of the office, ignoring the dismissive stares, the insults spoken under breath and the sniggering comments cast his way. He cursed to himself when he stepped out of the elevator and realised he’d left his phone on his desk. He’d have to finish off the files for McGarrett when he got back after all. He raced to Kiki’s, tried to temper his patience in the long line, got the coffee and bagel to go before getting back to the office building. It was a slow ride up back to forty-two, stopping every couple of floors. 

“Forty-five have been calling, want to know where you are?” Mindy said to him as he walked past her. 

Danny looked at the clock and cursed under his breath. He was eight minutes over already and still had work to do. He tapped on Claymore’s door before walking in. The man was on the phone, Danny counted his blessings, placing the coffee and paper bag on the desk, tried not to flinch when Clayton’s hand grabbed his ass and gave a small squeeze. Excusing himself he got back to his station, added the notes he needed and hit print. He gathered the papers up, placed them all into individual folders and headed for the elevators again.

“They’ve been calling again,” Mindy rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not your personal answer phone Daniel.”

Danny ignored her and hopped on the elevator, hitting forty-five. The office was bustling with handymen setting up the workstations; desks being moved around, phone lines fitted, decorators in offices, a carpet was being fitted in the meeting room.

“Who are you?” A man asked who was sitting at the reception, looking frazzled. The phone was ringing and Danny noticed several of the lights were flashing, indicating incoming calls.

“Uh, Danny Williams,” Danny replied. “From Mr Claymore’s office.”

“Oh, the guy from forty-two right?” The man asked. Danny noted his name was Eric Russo from the small sign on his desk. He waved a hand to the right, “Better get in there, he’s been asking if you’ve arrived. Down the hall, third door on the left. Pretty much the only office up here that’s complete.”

Danny hurried along the hall, smoothing down his jacket, hoping McGarrett wouldn’t be pissed at waiting. He found the room, saw McGarrett at the window, looking out at the cityscape beyond. Danny tapped on the door and waited, hearing a clipped ‘enter’ which he did.

McGarrett pierced him with a stern look. Danny closed the door behind him and drew near to the desk, avoiding eye contact, feeling a flush on his neck and cheeks. He prided himself on getting work done on time, if he hadn’t had to do the lunch run for Claymore he wouldn’t have been late for McGarrett. He wasn’t setting a good example of himself thus far.

“You’re late,” McGarrett said simply.

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied meekly. “I apologise.”

There was a long pause and Danny dared to glance up. McGarrett was still staring at him, an expectant look on his face.

“Well?” Steve questioned. “I asked you to be here within the hour. You weren’t – I expect an explanation.”

Danny looked at him in surprise before ducking his head, biting his inner cheek a moment. He wasn’t about to get into trouble from Claymore by being honest about the lunch run.

“I – I lost track of time, Sir,” He said, hoping it would suffice. “I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed to make a decision.”

He placed the files on the desk and took a step back.

“I apologise again for the lateness,” Danny said, turning to leave.

“I haven’t dismissed you yet,” McGarrett said firmly. “You can wait over there while I read through those.”

Danny looked up and saw him pointing to the corner, where the wall met the windows. He was surprised and it evidently showed on his face.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” McGarrett asked him when he didn’t move immediately.

“No Sir,” Danny said quickly, walking across the room. He placed himself in the corner, feeling heat on his cheeks. He hadn’t expected McGarrett to punish him personally. He’d expected him to contact Claymore if anything, though truthfully he’d hoped McGarrett would have let it slide.

“Turn and face the room,” McGarrett said when he faced the wall. Danny felt more embarrassment as he turned, McGarrett would see him blushing now. But McGarrett didn’t pay him much attention, he was now sat at his desk, looking over his four candidates. He read over each carefully in thought, pushing one away, read the next. Danny watched him silently before glancing around, wondering if there was a clock. He didn’t know how long McGarrett was going to make him stand there. Eventually, he sat back, closing the files, pushing them away from him and turning in his chair. He looked directly at him before motioning with his hand. “Come over here.”

Danny walked to where he pointed, the opposite side of the desk.

“Lie to me again and you go back to the corner,” McGarrett warned him. Danny looked in surprise at him and McGarrett gave a small smile. “You think I put you there because you were late with these?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny stammered. The man had warned him to be honest.

“Why were you late?” Steve asked him again.

“Mr Claymore asked me to do the lunch run,” Danny said without looking at him, heart sinking a little. Claymore would punish him for sure if he knew what he was saying. “He likes his lunch from a place called Kiki’s, three blocks away. I – I hadn’t fully finished the files when I left and I didn’t want to hand you in-completed work.”

McGarrett looked irritated but Danny knew it wasn’t directed at him, “Well at least Claymore found time to each lunch.”

Danny smirked and ducked his head. Claymore always found time to eat lunch somehow. He was famished himself, had wolfed down a slice of toast for breakfast before running to catch his bus. He’d eat his packed lunch in the office at his desk when he had a chance.

“This is good work, thorough,” McGarrett said to him. “But I’m curious – these are the best people for the job?”

“They’re hard workers, the people I think can be easily removed without disrupting the work we are already doing,” Danny replied. 

“What about you?” McGarrett asked him.

“Me?” Danny asked in surprise. “I – I’m Mr Claymore’s assistant, I couldn’t-.”

“I think we can both agree he could operate without you,” McGarrett answered. “Couldn’t any of these four you’ve selected for me take over your work?”

Danny stared at him before looking at the desk, “Mr Claymore wouldn’t like it Sir – he – I’m -.”

“I know exactly your position in this company Daniel,” McGarrett assured him. “I’ve a feeling Claymore takes full advantage of the contract you signed with us.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing Sir?” Danny asked without thinking. He winced and bit down on his tongue, avoiding McGarrett’s eyes.

“I can see potential in your work,” McGarrett replied without missing a beat. “I’d hazard a guess Claymore doesn’t take full advantage of your brain as much as he does your body.”

Danny kept tight lipped, they were on dangerous territory. Claymore may want him to recount everything said between them, though Danny found lying easy with Claymore, he was too dense to know when he twisted the truth. McGarrett, on the other hand, saw right through him, or so it seemed.

“My team will be here in two days,” Steve said, leaning forward on his desk. “I’ll speak to Claymore by the end of the day, he can select who he wants as his assistant. I expect you to report here on Wednesday, 8AM sharp and we’ll discuss what will be expected of you then.”

Danny didn’t know what to say, staring at him with wide eyes. Claymore would be unbearable when McGarrett told him what he wanted.

“That is – unless you’d prefer to continue working under Claymore?” McGarrett asked him.

Danny shook his head without really thinking, but he was apprehensive, McGarrett was taking advantage just like Claymore, but Danny got the feeling McGarrett would treat him more than just a piece of ass around the office.

“8AM Wednesday,” McGarrett said, standing up and extending his hand. “Welcome to the team.”


	2. The Contract

Danny kept his head down the rest of the day, ate his lunch at his desk, finished up his work. He eyed his watch nervously, it was nearing five, time for the rest of the office to sign off, go home. He had to wait until Claymore dismissed him and he’d already bought himself some personal time because of the lunchtime incident. People filtered out of the office, one or two said goodbye but for the most part he was shunned and ignored as per usual. He was used to it now, kept himself to himself. A handful remained, getting some overtime in whilst they could.

‘Daniel,’ Claymore said expectantly through the intercom.

Danny sighed and stood, he’d already shut everything down, waiting for the call to Claymore’s office. Claymore sounded pissed and he assumed McGarrett had told him he wanted Danny as his assistant.

“Leave the door open and draw back the blinds,” Claymore barked at him when he tapped and entered.

Danny left the door and slowly pulled the blinds open. The people left in the office were already looking. Danny was surprised Claymore had waited until end of day if he wanted to publicly humiliate him.

“You know what to do,” Claymore told him as he got to his feet. 

Danny walked to the middle of the room facing him and began unbuttoning his pants. Letting go of all dignity and counting his blessings that only a handful of the office would witness his punishment, he pushed his pants to his ankles and remained bent over, hands on his shins to support himself.

“McGarrett informs me you’re to be his new assistant,” Claymore said as he walked around him. He placed a hand on his ass and gave a soft squeeze. “At least it will only be temporary. I expect to hear only good reports of your work with them. Don’t shame this company with shows of bad behavior like you’re prone to do.”

“Ten for your impertinence,” Claymore continued, stepping back from him. “And ten for your tardiness, Mindy informed me McGarrett had his receptionist call several times to find out where you were.”

Danny felt a jolt of anger, why was it fair he was to be punished for being late when Claymore was the reason why he’d been late in getting McGarrett the information he needed? He bit his tongue – no good arguing, he’d only buy himself further strikes. He could see the paddle in Claymore’s hand – he kept it in his upper left-hand drawer of his desk. He locked his knees and waited. Claymore began, taking his time, each strike succinct and sharp. Danny managed to remain quiet for the first ten, but the longer it continued, the pain grew, sharper, tender and he moaned and gasped. Claymore scattered the strikes over his buttocks and upper thighs, Danny felt tears sting his eyes when the last two fell. He blinked them away, hating for Claymore to see him cry. It made him feel weak and the company already held too tight a hold on his life. He wouldn’t give them more power than he’d already handed to them.

Claymore went back to his desk, placing the paddle away, “You’re dismissed. I want you in here early tomorrow. You’ve a lot of work to wrap up before your move, I want it done correctly. None of your usual rush jobs. Expect to stay late too, I may as well enjoy the little time I have left of you being around – temporary as you’re not being here will be. Make reservations at Cristallo’s and have the hotel room booked for eight.”

Danny righted himself, pulling his pants back up with a wince and nodding meekly, “Yes Sir.”

Dinner and an evening at the hotel – well at least it would bulk his pay check up for that month.

He walked out of the office with as much dignity as he could muster. He noticed a couple of phones were quickly lowered and blushed further, no doubt the office emails would be flying tomorrow with a full report of what had occurred. He grabbed his jacket and satchel and made a quick exit.

~ 

His evening was uneventful, he got the bus home, standing the entire forty minutes even though there were a few subby seats available. His ass was on fire from the paddling. He kept his head down, walked the two blocks he needed to get to his apartment building and let himself in, grabbing his mail from the box before climbing the four flights to his floor. The building was quiet, which was how he liked it, his neighbors were elderly and kept themselves to themselves for the most part. He got into his apartment, dumped his bag, locked the door and stripped off his jacket, toeing off his shoes.

He made his way into the bathroom wearily and leaned against the sink. His reflection stared back at him, frown lines on his brow, dark circles under his eyes.

“Is it worth it?” He asked himself before running the cold tap, before leaning over and splashing cold water onto his face. He stood straighter again, eye himself, ran a damp hand through his hair, talking to himself again. “You love the pay check.”

He turned off the tap, dragging himself away into the main apartment again, it was small, open plan, the bathroom the only room walled off. He went to his bed and began to strip. The humiliation of his job position always dragged him down, not that he’d had much choice. Several months previous he’d been up to his eyeballs in debt, owed every company imaginable, missed rent, maxed out credit cards – the bills poured in fast and furious. He’d had limited options being without a Dominant. His breakup with Rachel had been difficult, but she’d held out as long as she could to help him transition until she’d finally had enough. ‘I can’t be your safety net anymore Danny’ she’d told him before walking out of the door. Everything had spiraled out quickly when she’d left, the law was strict about the freedoms (or lack of) for single submissives. He could have gone home to Jersey, his parents had offered but it felt like a humiliation. He wasn’t going to sit and mope at home until he found himself in a new relationship.

He’d had to find himself an out fast – you couldn’t remain a single submissive for longer than a month. You had to register with the state a Dominant who would be responsible for you or you would be assigned one. It was true, people evaded the law, but if you were caught it potentially carried jail time. But Danny hadn’t wanted to put his personal needs into some strangers hands. When Rachel dumped him he’d realised the friends they’d made were all her friends, her kind of circle. He didn’t even like many of them that much.

He’d surfed the net for potential Dominant’s in his area who would take him on as their responsibility, but most of them wanted him to move in with them, to begin a relationship. The stress had begun to make him feel ill – he needed to do something fast. So he’d searched for other alternatives and been reminded of company clauses. A submissive signed a contract with a company which would give the company control and responsibility of them. The submissive would remain independent in their personal life. Such contracts could be personalised, meaning more money for the submissive if they agreed to certain rules. Danny had found the unofficial term for them was ‘Office Whore or Office Slut’ contracts because the reputation of the subbies who signed up to it and the advantage a company would take. But he was in a desperate situation and had done some digging and research, such contracts were common in the city and the pay was nearly twice what he was currently earning.

He’d checked out jobsites and took the plunge, applying to several and he’d received invitations to interviews for most of them. His CV was full of promise but he found some companies merely wanted to check him out physically, see if he would be the right kind of ‘fit’. He was offered three or four and decided on ‘Enterprises Media’ after researching the company. They were successful, had branches out of New York and Hawaii, offered a good package including bonus, pension and healthcare.

He hadn’t known what to expect because of the type of contract he’d signed up for. In fact he was surprised to find he’d been put to work in the mailroom, sorting the delivery mail throughout the offices. But he had to start somewhere and the pay wouldn’t be affected. For the first few months his ‘responsible Dominant’ was Martha who ran the mailroom department. He’d liked her, she was nice and didn’t give him a hard time.

“Just come in, do your job, don’t cause me any trouble and get on with your life sugar,” She’d smiled at him. “You get any need for me, you come knocking.”

But delivering the mail every day got him noticed and soon enough he was being asked to help out in the offices, filing, taking minutes in meetings, working on the reception desk on forty-one. That’s where he noticed people getting handsy or making comment on his appearance. He’d had his ass grabbed so many times he’d lost count, seemed it was the talk of all six floors that Enterprises Media ran out of. True only the Dominants got to touch him, or dole out commands. But that was when the whispering began. Officially, five months after being hired, he’d been offered a transfer to be the personal assistant of Claymore who became his ‘responsible Dominant’. Danny regretted not appreciating Martha’s freedoms more. Claymore evidently wanted to take full advantage of his contractual obligations. The whispers in the office were loud enough for him to hear, the emails arriving in his inbox weren’t ‘accidentally’ forwarded. The contract he’d signed was for two years, he’d barely gone half a year before he was known as the ‘office slut’.

But the money was good and the job kept him so busy it wasn’t like he was able to invest time into seeking a relationship with anyone. Any hope of an office romance had been dashed when the rumors spread about him. The subby who’d committed himself to the company. He couldn’t afford to buy himself out of the contract as he was obliged to do if he wanted to leave and the only other way was to be in a committed relationship in which case his Dominant had the right to have the contract voided without affecting his job or his wage. A year later and his debt was under control, he had a way to go but a plan in place to be free of it soon and then he could invest in getting a better place. He wondered if McGarrett would take full advantage like Claymore did? Danny admitted he wouldn’t mind, McGarrett was easy on the eye and he couldn’t be any worse at sex than Claymore was.

He dressed in baggy pj pants and a t-shirt. His ass didn’t ache as much but he downed a couple of painkillers anyway and shoved a meal into the microwave. He retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket, phoned in a reservation to Cristallo’s for six thirty and then ensured the room at the Franklin was available from eight. Finally, he sank onto the sofa with a beer, turned on the TV and tried not to think too much about the events of the day.


	3. Monthly Bonus

He was in the office by seven the next day. Claymore must have emailed him the previous evening because there was a jobs list waiting for him when he logged on. He began working through them one by one. Claymore didn’t appear in the office until after nine. Danny jumped to his feet when he spied him stepping out of the elevator and went to make him a coffee as he did every morning. A couple of minutes later he was entering his office, coffee in one hand, mail in the other.

“Get you anything else, Sir?” He asked politely.

“You have your jobs list,” Claymore informed him. “There’ll be more on the way, keep checking your emails. Those candidates you put together for McGarrett – forward them to me.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied before he was dismissed.

The morning was uneventful until midday when he was sent to get the usual from Kiki’s. Arriving back in the office he noticed everyone looking at him and grinning, laughing under their breath or nudging one another and exchanging whispers. Danny handed Claymore his lunch before retreating back to his desk.

“Surprised you can sit today,” Perkins said with a snigger. Danny couldn’t stand her, she was a tall, hard faced bitch who’d throw you under the bus if it meant saving her own life. A Dominant, Danny had learned fairly early on to avoid riling her up. Her comment made him glower, guessing talk of his punishment the previous evening had gotten around.

He checked his emails and there at the top was the email going around, underneath were several from Claymore who kept adding to his workload. He checked Claymore’s first, sent an email to Anderson who Claymore wanted to speak to about being his new assistant. Finally, Danny couldn’t resist the bait and opened the email captioned ‘Office Slut Spanked #18’ – Danny was impressed. They kept count more than he did, though those spankings they were writing about were only the ones they had proof of.

There were pictures attached and even a video. When the emails had first appeared he’d gone to HR about it, but apparently, there was little he could do. A Dominant could do what they like publicly with their submissive as long as it was within the law. A public spanking wasn’t anything new, pictures and videos of such events were common occurrences, especially in the social media age. A submissive was expected to be humble under such scrutiny and humiliation as part of their punishment.

“Speak to your Dominant about it,” Was all HR had told him. 

Claymore already knew, news of the emails had reached him and he’d shrugged in response, “Don’t like it, don’t get into trouble. You bring punishments on yourself remember?”

Danny had learned to live with it. He deleted the email and carried on with his work. Claymore left him alone for the most part of the day, Anderson appeared for his meeting which seemed to go smoothly. Danny was called in and asked to send Anderson any relevant information he needed to know. Anderson could always contact him on forty-five if there was something he was unsure of. Danny promised to have everything ready to hand over the following day. Claymore seemed happy with the arrangements and they were both dismissed. Once again the office began to empty around five, Danny kept working until six, noticing more people had hung around, perhaps hoping to see another show. He closed down his computer, picked up his satchel and small overnight bag from under his desk and ordered Claymore’s car to be ready for six fifteen.

He tapped on Claymore’s door and went inside, “Cars ordered Sir.”

“Good, get my things, wait downstairs for me,” Claymore told him, not looking up from his computer.

Danny lingered in the lobby until Claymore arrived ten minutes later and they headed out. The limo dropped them at the Franklin, Cristallo’s was the restaurant attached. When they went in, staff immediately took their things up to their room whilst they headed for the restaurant. Claymore ordered a bottle of Chardonnay, oysters to share for starters, followed by rib eye steak for himself and a half roast chicken for Danny, sides of buttered spinach and wild mushrooms also to share. He always ordered for the both of them, which irritated Danny even though Claymore almost always ordered what he liked. He wasn’t partial to oysters and he hated spinach. But the food was always good at Cristallo’s and soon they were eating and exchanging pleasantries. Danny always managed to put on a good show as was expected. To everyone around them they were merely a Dominant and submissive enjoying a meal. Claymore forgoed deserts and they finished the wine before he pushed his chair back.

“Shall we?” He asked, standing. 

Danny followed his lead, back through the restaurant, through the lobby and into the elevator. They were taken to the tenth floor and he took the room key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. The room was familiar, the Franklin was primarily used by the company for business investors, visitors and people of importance whom they had to keep impressed. He and Claymore had been frequenting the suite once a month for the last six.

Harry Claymore wasn’t unattractive, he just wasn’t the type Danny would usually go for. Ten years his senior he had a peppering of grey hair around his temples. The same height as him, broad shouldered and stocky build, kept himself in shape. He was a dick that was for sure, a cocky Dominant, smug, arrogant. Everything Danny hated, unattractive features in any person he thought. His skills in the bedroom left much to be desired, he could be rough but not in a good way, he came way too quick to make any sex fun and interesting. He was all for himself and didn’t care if Danny got to come or had to finish himself off. He’d tie Danny down with knots too tight, leaving bruises on his skin. Once he’d tied him to the headboard, blindfolded him, fucked him and promptly fell asleep leaving Danny stuck for several hours until he woke up again and eventually untied him. Danny kept reminding himself the bonus in his pay check was worth it.

He heard the door click shut and then hands wrapped around his waist, hot sticky breath ghosted over his ear, teeth nibbled on the lobe.

“Gotta have my fill of you,” Claymore whispered heavily into his ear. “What am I gonna do without my office slut at my door for the next six weeks?”

Danny swallowed down his dignity, letting Claymore push him towards the sofa, hands all over him, mouth against his neck. His hips dug into the back of the couch and he felt his shirt being pulled upwards.

“Been hard for you throughout dinner,” Claymore growled, hips grinding against his ass. “Get your pants off.”

Danny obeyed quickly, knowing to keep Claymore waiting could bring on another spanking. Claymore could be impatient when it came to fucking. His ass still smarted from the paddling the previous evening. Claymore stepped away enough for him to push his trousers down, kicking off his shoes and then his pants hurriedly. Claymore was all over him again when he stood back up, hands grasping at his hips, his thighs, traveling around to his front and squeezing his cock.

“Mmm, jack off for me while I prep you,” Claymore told him. 

Danny heard a click and figured Claymore had a tube of lube in his hand. A rough shove pushed him forward and he bent over the couch, a hand on his dick, slowly jacking off as the other found purchase on the couch cushions as he tried to keep steady. Something cold, sticky and wet trailed down his ass crack before he felt a finger at his hole. He tried to relax, feeling it breaching him, a couple of minutes later two entered, beginning to scissor and stretch him. He closed his eyes, tried to get into it – his cock grew hard in his hand. Soon the fingers were gone and he heard Claymore groaning, the wet sound of his jerking his cock, coating with lube, loud to Danny’s ears.

He felt something press against his hole and stilled, relaxing, the prep hadn’t been very long and it had been a month since they’d last fucked or he’d had anything up his ass. Usually in the privacy of home he jerked off, if he wasn’t too tired and was feeling turned on. Claymore wasn’t great in bed which was shame, because he had a nice dick and Danny knew it would be satisfying if the guy actually cared about anything but his own gratification. Danny gripped the couch cushion and gasped, the stretch creating a sensitive burning sensation.

“Yeah you like that slut?” Claymore asked with a moan, easing in deeper.

“Uhmm, yes Sir,” Danny hissed, it wouldn’t help him to be truthful. It wasn’t all bad, once Claymore got into a rhythm it felt nice for a while, enough for Danny to get harder, to moan and hiss at all the right times. But Claymore didn’t keep the same rhythm more than a few seconds, he paused too much, his heavy breathing irritated Danny. His fingers dug into his hips so deep they’d leave bruises and every now and then he’d raise a hand and spank his ass hard, sending ripples of pain over his buttocks which Claymore found amusing every time Danny reacted with a small jerk and soft moan.

Danny was beginning to think he would actually get off this time round when he felt and heard Claymore’s excitement rallying up. Another firm slap hit his ass, he gasped, breath hitching, hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back further, Claymore moved faster, groaning out louder. Within a half a minute he was coming, his hips grinding against Danny’s ass as he collapsed over him, covering him with his body, lips pressing into the top of Danny’s spine.

“Fuck yes,” Claymore sighed in satisfaction.

They stayed like that for a minute or so. Danny could feel his come trickling out of his ass and winced, glad Claymore couldn’t see his face.

“Fuck I’m going to take a shower,” Claymore declared, standing and walking away.

Danny waited until he’d left the room before he stood on wobbly legs, bending down he picked up his pants and shoes and made his way into the other bathroom in the suite. He avoided looking in the mirror and cleaned up, stripping fully, gripping the base of his cock tightly until his hard on began to dissipate. He folded his clothes and walked across the room again into the bedroom suite, spotting their bags side by side on the floor. He took out a pair of slim fit boxer briefs and pulled them on. Claymore liked them on him, they were tight and clung to his junk. Claymore was still showering so he went back into the main room, finding wine chilling in the fridge. If he was clever enough he could ply Claymore with wine the rest of the evening, perhaps they’d only fuck a second time tonight or possibly not until the next morning. If he slipped in a blowjob at the correct time that evening he could almost guarantee only a morning fuck would occur.

“Wine Sir?” He asked sweetly when Claymore appeared from his shower.

“Please,” Claymore nodded. “And one for yourself.”

Danny made sure he poured a bigger glass for Claymore and walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

“Sit by me,” Claymore said, waving by his knees. Danny dropped a cushion to the floor and sat by his feet. Claymore could be easily mollified using the correct techniques. Danny sipped his wine and rested his head against the man’s thigh, playing the dutiful subby. Claymore put on a movie and Danny paid attention because he’d never seen it. They exchanged words now and then but for the most part tuned in to what was happening on screen. Claymore nudged him after a while, handing him an empty glass and he went to fill it up before taking his place by his feet. Claymore didn’t notice Danny was still nursing his first glass down. By the end of the movie Claymore’s hand was trailing through his hair lightly, his words sounded slightly slurred as he spoke in a hushed tone. Danny decided to try his luck and turned to look up at him, giving a small pout, eyes raised meekly as he moved to his knees.

Claymore watched him, eyes heavy as Danny slid a hand up his thigh and back down again, slow and gentle.

“Anything you need from me Sir?” Danny asked, licking his lower lip gently. Claymore’s fingers brushed along his jawline, thumb moving over his lips. Danny stuck his tongue out and dragged the digit into his mouth, pulling off slowly.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Claymore muttered, widening his knees. “Put it to good use.”

Danny counted it was a win. He was good at giving head and he knew exactly how to get Claymore off quick and easy. It wasn’t more than ten minutes later that come was shooting down his throat. He swallowed it down, having learned early on Claymore liked it that way. He cleaned and licked until Claymore, sensitive now, pushed his head away.

“Alright you greedy bitch,” Claymore chuckled. Danny smiled and licked his lips, keeping up appearances.

Soon enough they were in bed, Claymore in a deep sleep beside him. Danny knew they’d fuck before they left in the morning, but at least it would be the last time for a while. But if McGarrett didn’t take advantage it was going to make his pay check light, at least for a month or two. He’d manage but the bonus made life so much easier. He slept soundly, waking before Claymore and showering as he slept on. As he was brushing his teeth Claymore appeared in the doorway.

“Don’t bother getting dressed,” Claymore ordered.

Soon enough Danny was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, but Claymore took his time for once, evidently savoring the occasion. It was slow, almost sensual, he traced lines lazily over Danny’s skin, cupped his ass cheeks, gripped his hips lightly, had Danny jack himself to the edge and actually managed to fuck the orgasm out of him before he came jerkily and clumsily soon after.

They ordered breakfast to the room before dressing and heading into the office at ten AM.


	4. A Fresh Start on Forty Five

At 8 AM Wednesday morning, he was sitting in reception waiting for McGarrett to arrive. It turned out Eric Russo was going to be the receptionist for the duration of the Hawaii team’s stay. They exchanged pleasantries and Danny asked if the team had arrived, Eric explained they hadn’t.

“You’d think they were here though, the amount of calls I’m fielding,” Eric grinned. “I’m gonna have to speak to switchboard, ask them if they understand how to read a calendar. They’re flying in this AM, should be here this afternoon sometime. Switch are supposed to transfer or hold their calls until then.”

The elevator doors opened and Eric sat a little straighter, beaming a smile in the direction of the elevator for whomever it was, playing the welcoming receptionist part well.

“Good morning,” McGarrett said as he breezed through reception. Danny stood up, smoothing down his jacket. “Hey Danny, come on through-.”

McGarrett was gone before Danny had a chance to reply and Eric gave him an encouraging smile. Danny was surprised, the guy seemed like an optimist and more than that, Eric was pleasant enough that he felt he had made an acquaintance. Obviously, office gossip hadn’t reached floor forty-five as yet. Danny followed Steve into his office and hovered, waiting before he sat down. He glanced at his watch, it was eight twenty.

“I’m late, I know,” Steve said apologetically. “I feel bad considering what happened between us the other day. Sorry Danny.”

Danny shrugged and shook his head, “It’s okay Mr McGarrett”

In all honesty, he was surprised he was even getting an apology. Claymore never apologised for being late, Danny often wondered if he actually knew how to use a time piece.

“Steve please,” Steve said, waving to the chair by his desk. “Take a seat. You want a coffee or anything?”

Danny looked over to where he was, the office was large and McGarrett had a coffee maker in the corner. He was spooning in large mounds of coffee into a filter as he spoke. Again he was surprised – the boss was offering to make him coffee?

“Uh yeah, sure,” Danny said slightly bewildered, sitting down. Steve turned the coffee maker on and joined him at the desk.

“So, the team are flying in today, they’ll be here this afternoon,” Steve explained to him. “That gives us some time to get to know one another and I’m hoping you can make sure stuff is set up correctly for their arrival, emails, office equipment working, that sort of thing?”

“Sure, of course,” Danny agreed. 

“It’s only for today, to help them get settled in,” Steve assured him. “I’m taking you on as my assistant but I’m hoping you’ll act as a sort of liaison to them too, helping them know who they’ll need to be in touch with, showing them around the place, keeping them in the loop with stuff you know?”

“I can do that,” Danny nodded in agreement.

“Great,” Steve said, grabbing his briefcase from the floor beside his desk. “So, we have to go over a few things first. I had these drawn up and sent to me. We need to sign them so they can be filed correctly – I’m guessing you’ll be familiar with them after signing on as Claymore’s assistant.”

Danny looked at the papers Steve pushed over to him, the same type of contract he’d signed before.

“Yes Sir,” He said, eyeing the wording. “Mind if I -.”

“Of course,” Steve waved a hand.

Danny scrutinised the wording but it was all the same as his contract under Claymore, only naming Steve as his responsible Dominant instead. He took out his pen and went to sign.

“Everything above board?” Steve asked to be sure.

“Nothing I haven’t read before,” Danny shrugged. He signed both papers and handed them back, watching Steve sign both also. He placed them back in their folder and placed them to one side. 

“I’ll have a copy sent to you once they’ve gone through HR,” Steve informed him. “Now to your duties and what I expect. I know it’s a little hypocritical of me but I don’t like tardiness. I expect you at your desk by 8.30 at the latest every morning. If you’re going to be late for any reason call ahead and let me or Eric know. The same goes for any meetings we have set up. I expect this from the whole team, not just you – this is an important time for all of us and it’s essential we keep a tight ship. Every morning at nine thirty there’s a team meeting to go through what we need to get done. We’ll meet at nine and I’ll give you any essential information they may need to bring with them and expect you to see them before the meeting to ensure it is brought. You’ll take the minutes and forward a copy to the team, including myself, by twelve every day. Your duties will include arranging meetings, keeping my diary, filing, carrying out any research I need, acting as liaison with the offices downstairs, dealing with incoming and outgoing calls that come to our direct line. I will give you certain tasks, I expect them to be performed punctually, if I give you a deadline stick to it.”

Steve stood and walked over to the coffee maker which was nearly full and poured two cups of coffee.

“You want cream?” He asked casually over his shoulder.

“Yes, thank you,” Danny said, surprised at how the man flitted between being his boss and asking how he took his coffee like they were friends. 

Steve returned to the desk with the mugs in hand and handed him one, “Oh – sugar?”

“No – sweet enough as my Ma puts it,” He smiled, surprising himself at how at ease he felt around Steve.

Steve chuckled and sat down again, “I’ll have to take her word for it, until we get to know each other better.”

Danny sipped his coffee and smiled again.

“So, any issues with your duties so far?” Steve asked him.

“No Sir,” Danny shook his head. “Nothing I wasn’t doing already for Mr Claymore.”

In fact, it was more than Claymore gave him to do, but he was ready for the challenge.

“Good, it’s going to be a stressful couple of weeks,” Steve said to him. “I’ll be relying on you to help me through it.”

Danny wondered if he meant outside of office hours as well as in.

“I expect professional behaviour at all times within the offices,” Steve said to him, turning from that familiar casual to professional like a snap of the fingers again. “I don’t tolerate lying as you know. There are times people need to cut loose, I’m not above having fun at the office but there is a time and place. I’ve spoken to you about tardiness already. I’m not against disciplining at the office if I think it is necessary. It will always happen in private and I will always discuss my reasons with you first.”

Danny nodded, taking this all in. 

“Any questions?” Steve asked him.

Danny figured it would do well to have everything out on the table while he had the chance, “What about out of office – Sir?”

Steve looked at him before taking a sip of coffee, “Claymore runs up a regular bill at The Franklin. I saw you both there the night before last, coming out of Cristallo’s. I was in the lobby, you didn’t see me. I’m staying there a few days while I have a few changes made to my apartment here.”

Danny felt himself flush and ducked his head down. Of course there was a chance Steve had been staying at The Franklin, he should have known.

“How often do you go with him there?” Steve asked him.

“Once a month,” Danny replied quietly. “For the last six months.”

“Well, I can’t blame you for taking advantage of the bonus payment,” Steve admitted. “But it didn’t put Claymore up in my estimation.”

Danny kept his head down, remained quiet. But he guessed the bonus wouldn’t be bulking his wage packet out over the next two months.

“I may want the pleasure of your company over dinner now and then Danny, I don’t know the city that well, maybe in the next six weeks you can show me some of it,” Steve told him. “But as for – well I’m not sure I could take advantage like that.”

“Technically – well Sir you are my Dominant now,” Danny pointed out to him. “So it wouldn’t be taking advantage.”

“If there are things you need from me, as a submissive, if you need to scene or – something more, then I’d appreciate you coming to speak to me about it,” Steve told him. “Asking me. We don’t know each other well enough to know that about one another yet, maybe over the next few weeks we’ll get a feel for each other but this is a short term thing Danny. Let’s not complicate things.”

“Understood, thank you, Sir,” Danny nodded, glancing up at him.

“Let’s both agree to be honest with one another,” Steve said, offering him his hand. Danny took it and shook it firmly.

“Yes Sir.”

“And for god sake call me Steve,” Steve cracked a smile at him. He stood up, pulling Danny to his feet before releasing his hand and picking up his coffee mug. “C’mon – renovations were finished yesterday, I haven’t had a chance to take a look around. I’ll show your work space and maybe you can get started on checking over the office equipment.”

Danny picked up his own mug and followed him outside. They heard a raised voice and looked to the left where Eric was on his feet, talking animatedly on his head set. Eventually, he fell quiet and raised a fist in silent victory.

“Everything okay Eric?” Steve asked as they looked on amused.

“Oh yeah everything is great Sir,” Eric grinned. “Switchboard just got a piece of my mind.”

He gave Danny a look of uncertainty, “Hey Bella on switchboard – she’s cool right? She isn’t going to come up here and whoop my ass or anything?”

Danny chuckled, Bella was the sweetest person he’d met working for the company. She was the mistress of the switchboard, knew names, numbers, you name it she could get you in touch with people in a flash. She also had the sharpest tongue going when you pissed her off. 

“Uh, maybe on your break run down to the place on the corner, called ‘Jo-Annes’, buy her a double choc muffin. That may deflect her wrath,” Danny warned him with a grin. “Bella is sweet but she’s also a force to be reckoned with if you get on the wrong side of her.”

“Jo-Annes, got it,” Eric nodded, making a note of the name.

“Oooh, bring me one,” Steve grinned, looking at Danny. “I like the sound of that.”

They left Eric to his desk duties and Steve pointed to a small cubicle out of his office, “That’s your desk. Anything you need contact the necessary people but I think they included everything.”

Danny was impressed, it was a closed in cubicle but not so private he couldn’t still interact with the rest of the team when they were there. His other desk was adjoined to Emilia Perkins, where his every move and action had been scrutinised and commented on. This one was spacious and comfortable and all his own.

They walked the empty floor which seemed massive without people filling it, all open plan, walls of cubicles no more than waist high. The break area was a room all its own, with a TV, sofas, soft carpeting and a small kitchen set up. The large meeting room sat between Steve’s office and the break room.

“Well I know we’re only in it for six weeks but I hope the guys bring stuff to make it look homey,” Steve said as he looked around. “I mean this place needs colour or something – it’s like a doctor’s waiting room.”

He chuckled and so did Danny, he understood what he meant. It was a nice looking office but it didn’t invite you to stay for very long.

“I’ll leave you to get on,” Steve said as they finished the turn around the room.


	5. The Issues of Orientation

Danny lost track of time as he checked all the stations for equipment, ensured the printers were set up correctly, even made sure the TV was hooked to the cable and the coffee maker worked. He asked Eric to contact HR about work emails for everyone to ensure they were set up on the New York system for their Hawaii’an counterparts.

Eric joined him at his station not long after, “Everyone is set up apart from Kono Kala – Kalaka-.”

“It’s pronounced Kalakaua,” Steve said from the doorway. He looked at Danny, “She’s part of marketing.”

“I’ll call them, make sure they prioritise it,” Danny nodded. “Thanks, Eric.”

“Any other problems?” Steve asked him.

“No, we’re good to go,” Danny smiled in satisfaction. 

“Good – hey can you set up a dinner reservation for the team tonight?” Steve asked him. “Somewhere causal?”

“Sure, for how many?” Danny asked him.

“Uh -,” Steve paused and made a mental count. “Seven of us, including you both. You guys up for it?”

“Yeah?” Eric said in surprise. “Great, thanks boss!”

Danny looked surprised but for other reasons, “There’s only five on the team?”

The office was set up for at least a dozen. Steve nodded in reply, “My team. When they’re here they’ll use the people and resources here to help organise the handover. Which is why I need someone like you around to help advise about the best people to do that. They’ll be brought up here as and when is needed. Eric can you get Danny a manifest on the team arriving? It’ll give you chance to familiarise yourself with their roles and maybe you can get a head start on suggestions of people they can connect with here.”

“I’ll email it through,” Eric nodded, heading back to reception. The phone was ringing again.

A few minutes later Eric messaged Danny via the office's instant messaging service to inform him he’d sent through the info on the new team. Danny was familiar with their names, but the profiles Eric had sent had their pictures and details of their roles.

Kono Kalakaua was in marketing as Steve had already informed him. She’d been with the company only a year but perusing her CV it was evident she was good at what she did. Chin Ho Kelly had been with the company for nearly fifteen years in various roles, in the team he’d be heading up the online security systems alongside a guy named Jerry Ortega who’d been with the company for two years. Lou Grover was there as part of legal, ensuring everything was done above board. Danny read through their profiles to familiarise himself fully with what they were experienced and began making mental notes of who the best people within the New York office they could team up with.

 _‘Anything caught your eye?’_ Eric messaged with a winking emoji face Danny frowned at. He glanced up but the reception desk was too far away for him to question Eric directly. Instead he replied with a couple of question marks.

 _‘Orientations?’_ Eric typed back in reply.

Frowning again Danny looked again at the profiles before sitting back in surprise. Both Kalakaua and Ortega were submissives but they both had important roles within the team, roles that required them to have full use and disposal of the people and resources available. He thought a long while before deciding to approach Steve, it was his team after all but Danny couldn’t figure a way around the problem presented. He tapped on the door and waited a moment before opening it slightly. Steve was reading something on his laptop and glanced up at him.

“Danny?” He asked, waving for him to enter. 

Danny closed the door and approached his desk, standing in front of it.

“I – there’s something I need to ask,” Danny said, wondering how to broach the subject.

“Shoot,” Steve said, sitting back and waiting.

“You’ve asked me to come up with liaisons and resources for your team,” Danny said.

Steve nodded in agreement, “Yeah?”

“Your team will be heading up and overseeing the handover,” Danny continued, feeling awkward. Steve was looking at him, waiting for him to reach a point. Again he nodded.

“That’s correct,” Steve said to him. “I thought that was pretty clear, why we’re going to be here.”

Danny licked along his lower lip and chewed on the corner a moment.

“What’s the issue Danny?” Steve asked him pointedly.

“Ortega and Kalakaua Sir,” Danny said quickly. 

Steve sat up straighter and leaned on his desk, looking closely at them.

“I’ll ask again, what’s the problem?” Steve asked him.

Danny tensed under the scrutiny but he had to be honest with the man. After all, he had no tolerance for lying. If he said ‘no problem’ he could buy himself a punishment.

“Well it’s just – they’re submissives,” Danny said, feeling stupid that he pointed it out. Steve obviously knew the orientations of his team.

“And?” Steve asked him, like he was daring for Danny to continue along this path. Danny didn’t have any choice but to.

“They’ll be running meetings; liaising with heads of departments,” Danny shifted on his feet nervously.

“They will,” Steve nodded in agreement.

Danny couldn’t hide the confusion on his face. Submissives didn’t run departments, hell he was lucky to have an assistant position. All top positions were held by Dominants; not just within the company, but it was law of the land. Submissives were almost second class citizens, though in the last century there’d been more freedoms afforded them. Two decades ago the idea of him living alone had been unheard of. Danny knew there would be a backlash from the department heads. No Dominant would agree to a meeting where a submissive was running the show.

“But Sir -,” Danny began, knowing he was on shaky ground questioning his boss, and his now Dominant’s, methods.

“You’re paid to do your job,” Steve cut him off sharply. “As my assistant. I give you a job to do, you do it to the best of your ability. You aren’t paid to question me or my team. I’ve asked you to look over the team's profiles so you can draw up names of people you think can lend support and I expect the best to be nominated. Can you do that?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny said with a small nod.

“Good, get it done,” Steve said firmly. “Dismissed.”

Danny left quickly and sat at his station. His mind was whirring, trying to think how Steve thought he could get away with what he was expecting. But that wasn’t his problem he supposed. He concentrated on doing what he’d been asked and for the next hour or so collated a thorough list of names and contacts for the team.


	6. A Stop in the Corner before Lunch

“Hey I’m going for lunch,” Eric interrupted him, walking over to his desk. “You coming?”

“No uh – I’ve got stuff with me,” Danny replied with a shake of his head. 

“Should I ask -?” Eric thumbed towards the door.

“No harm in it,” Danny shrugged. Eric went to Steve’s office, popped his head in before he left thirty seconds later.

“You’re not going to lunch?” Steve asked a few minutes later.

Danny glanced up, seeing him leaning on the doorframe.

“I uh, prefer to eat alone,” Danny replied quietly. “I get more work done if I eat at my desk anyway.”

It was nearly the truth. Fact was people gossiped more when they had free times on their hands. Running the gauntlet of the cafeteria was something he avoided these days. The worst was when the emails made the rounds, when they had had first began the jibes and snide remarks had been particularly tough to deal with. He looked at Steve who was staring at him intently, watching him, trying to figure him out or so Danny felt.

“You nearly done with that task?” Steve asked him eventually. 

“Yes, it’s done,” Danny replied with a nod.

“Email it to me,” Steve said to him. “Then get your lunch and come in here.”

Danny looked at him in surprise but did as he was asked, emailing the document before grabbing his satchel bag and going into Steve’s office.

“Close the door,” Steve told him. “Dip the blinds.”

Danny frowned but did so before turning back to him.

“Leave your lunch on the desk for now,” Steve told him. “Go put yourself in the corner. We’ll have lunch together when you’re done.”

Danny put his lunch down, about to say something before thinking better of it. Instead, he walked to the corner behind Steve’s desk to the left of him where Steve pointed to. Steve swiveled his chair around to watch him walk there.

“Face the room, feet shoulder width apart,” Steve told him. “Hands by your sides, head up.”

Danny obeyed, blushing as he did so. Privacy or not it was still embarrassing to receive punishment the first day he’d been working for Steve.

“You get an hour for lunch. You’ll spend the first half there,” Steve said sternly. “I warned you about lying to me. That’s two strikes, a third will buy you time bent over my lap, understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied, feeling the heat deepening in his cheeks.

“What did you lie about?” Steve asked. Danny knew it was to make sure he’d learned his lesson.

“Why I eat alone,” Danny said simply. He pressed his lips together, didn’t look at Steve even though Steve’s persistent stare bore into him.

“Thirty minutes starting now,” Steve said, looking at his watch.

Steve didn’t talk to him anymore. Corner time or time outs were meant to be endured alone. Steve was the first Dominant Danny had encountered where he was expected to face outwards. Usually, corner time was facing the wall, when he was with Rachel he’d been expected to be on his knees, hands on his head.

Danny wasn’t sure how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door. His heart beat faster and he felt the flush in his cheeks again. Whoever it was, they were about to witness his punishment. He’d be the talk of the office for another day. Steve came into view as he stood up and rounded his desk. Danny didn’t dare move or follow his direction, out of the corner of his eye he saw him reach the door and open it slightly.

“Thanks Eric,” Steve said quietly before closing the door once more, looking over to him.

“You can come sit and eat now,” Steve finally broke the silence. 

He walked to the small area near Danny where the coffee machine was and opened a door, Danny noticed it was a built in fridge. Steve took out his lunch from there and sat on the couch. Hesitantly Danny joined him, feeling awkward after being punished but Steve expected him to eat with him. Steve didn’t mention the punishment and instead, they made small talk for the next thirty minutes about the office, the new team arriving and how Steve thought they would settle in.

“It’ll be eye opening for them, that’s for sure, well except maybe for Grover,” Steve said in thought. He looked at Danny keenly, “I understand your point Danny, about Jerry and Kono I mean. I know you mean well bringing it up before they arrive – fact is I trust them, they’re more than capable of doing their jobs and I won’t have their orientation be a barrier for them doing that.”

“It’s just – there’ll be people who kick off about it Steve, it’ll be a whole lot of fuss,” Danny explained.

“I know, you think they haven’t had to put up with that before?” Steve asked him. “They know how to handle themselves, plus they’ve got something everyone else doesn’t – me on their side. You really think that many people are going to challenge me?”

“It’s the law,” Danny said simply.

“There are ways around that,” Steve shrugged. “Think of it like this. As subbys, they’re pretty low down on the chain right? But they represent a Dominant high up on the chain, me. So if anyone has a problem with them running meetings for me, well they can come and say it to my face. Remember that for yourself, you’re my assistant, I send you off to do something and someone tries to stop you, you’re representing me. They’ve got a problem with that, you come and tell me and I’ll deal with them personally.”

Danny looked surprised but nodded and smiled, “Okay.”

They finished lunch and Danny stood up, “I should go finish up. They’ll be here soon.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, standing. “Thanks for joining me for lunch Danny. Open the blinds on the way out would you.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied, heading for the door.


	7. Aloha

Danny heard voices coming from the reception area and looked up to see a group of people standing there, Eric was speaking to them and motioning them into the office. He stood up and tapped on Steve’s door before opening it slightly.

“Steve, I think your team have arrived,” He told him.

Steve smiled and stood up, walking across this office quickly to the door and slipping past Danny who hung back, taking in the newcomers one by one.

“Hey, finally,” Steve grinned as a young woman approached with a grin on her face.

“Aloha boss,” Kono smiled, giving him a hug.

Steve gave her a quick hug back before looking to the others, shaking hands with the three men accompanying her. Danny knew them all because of their profiles but he politely shook hands as Steve introduced them all formally.

“Ooh, basic,” Kono whistled as she looked around the office.

“Good job we ordered those extra monitors,” Chin grinned as he took in the hardware. 

“And brought our own gear,” Jerry added. “Hey - anything arrive for us?”

He looked at Eric who nodded, “Actually yeah, I got a call this AM,they said some packages had arrived. They’re still being held in the mailroom. I can call down and get them sent up.”

“Thank's dude,” Jerry grinned, following Chin across the office towards the corner space which was already filled with monitors.

“You guys get settled at the hotel okay?” Steve asked Kono as they walked across the office to her desk.

“Yeah, we dumped our stuff and headed straight here,” Kono informed him. “We’ve got a little catching up to do.”

“Danny’s set you all up on the system,” Steve told her. “And put together some contact information about the people here.”

“Thank you Danny,” Kono smiled to him.

“Info’s on your desk,” Danny replied amicably. “Just ask if you need anything.”

“Should be good for now, thanks,” Kono nodded.

Danny left them to talk and returned to his desk, keeping an eye on the goings on at a distance. Eric hovered close by also, intrigued by the newcomers. Steve went around the room talking to them all individually before he too headed back towards his office, pausing by Danny’s cubicle.

“Did you get a reservation sorted?” He asked him.

“Yeah, The Book Club,” Danny informed him. “It’s a bar and restaurant, not too far from The Franklin, figured they may want a quick retreat after travelling all day.”

“Great,” Steve smiled. “Make sure they all know.”

Danny got on with his own work, allowing the newcomers to get settled in. It didn’t take long to realise how well they all worked together. He wondered if he would remain on the outskirts of their close knit relationship always looking in. He’d been part of EM for a year and he’d made no long lasting friendships there, nobody he would rely on in an hour of need. In the very least, he hoped this new team wouldn’t come to view him like everybody else in the company did, a subby with a ‘special relationship’ with the boss.

He glanced up hearing a loud voice, seeing Lou Grover on the phone to somebody sounding very irate. He wasn’t close enough to hear the conversation, but the man was animated as he spoke to whoever it was. Danny glanced at the rest of the team – Jerry and Chin were fixing up the computers which had just arrived. Kono was watching Grover and caught Danny’s eye, giving him a wide grin and walking over to him.

“Trust Lou to get into an argument two minutes after our arrival,” She laughed, leaning against his desk with her hip. “So, you worked here long Danny?”

“A little over a year,” Danny replied. “Same as you.”

Kono gave a small frown and Danny smiled playfully, “Steve had all your profiles sent to me, so I knew what kind of contacts you’d need here.”

Kono laughed and nodded, “Of course. So do you like it?”

Danny felt a little uncomfortable with the question and glanced back over at Grover who was still arguing on the phone. He gave a small shrug, “I guess so.”

“How’d you end up on the boss man’s radar?” Kono asked him.

“I was late for a meeting,” Danny replied with a small smile.

“Steve hates tardiness,” Kono laughed. “That would have caught his attention.”

Danny chuckled, “Yeah I guess so. Nah, my old boss asked me to be of some assistance by drawing Steve up a list of candidates for PA’s while you’re all here. I was late getting it to him, but it seems the actual effort I put into drawing him up that list paid off as he ditched those four and asked me to take the position instead.”

“You must be good,” Kono said to him. “Steve has a good eye for work and effort.”

“Can I ask you a question – how does a subby get the position as head of Marketing?” Danny asked her.

Kono focused on him and smiled, “Only time I get that title is around these guys. To anyone else I’m just a small part of the marketing team, Steve’s liaison to the team back home.”

“That the same for Ortega?” Danny asked curiously.

“Yeah, though Chin is his responsible Dominant,” Kono said looking over at the two men. “So Jerry is Chin’s assistant, on paper that is – but really they’re partners when it comes to the work they put in. Jerry is given as much free reign to do his job as Chin is.”

“Is that how everything is run in Hawaii or just Steve’s way of doing things?” Danny asked her.

“Oh it’s definitely Steve’s way of running the show,” Kono laughed. “He values hard work, making an effort and giving people a chance to thrive. He doesn’t think orientation should stop you succeeding.”

“You’ll find here in New York, thinking that way is frowned upon,” Danny sighed. “I’ve not met many Dominants who are that considerate.”

“It’s the same everywhere,” Kono sighed before smiling. “Guess we got lucky.”

“Yeah,” Danny smiled back. “I guess so. Oh by the way, Steve asked me to book a table for us all tonight. It’s at a place called The Book Club, it isn’t far from The Franklin.”

“Ohana night, great,” Kono grinned. “What time and I’ll tell the guys.”

“Seven thirty,” Danny said with a small frown. “Ohana night?”

“ _Ohana_ , means family, we usually have a night out together once a month,” Kono replied happily. “I should get back to work, now that Lou’s off the phone I might be able to hear myself speak.”

She moved off and Danny heard her telling the other men about the meal that evening.

The afternoon passed quickly, Danny was equally absorbed in his own work and engrossed in how the team operated together. They all bounced off one another with jibes and jokes as well as helping one another out when needed. Lou Grover was the loudest of them, with a steely look in his eye and he was making calls most of the afternoon. Kono did work at her desk as well as drifted between the three men making conversation. Chin was quiet but observant, Danny caught him watching him on more than one occasion and Jerry seemed content to lose himself in code working on his computer. Steve came out of his office a couple of times to mingle with the group and he kept his office door open most of the time, though it was at an angle that Danny couldn’t see much if he looked through it.

Danny was caught up writing some memos for the next day when he became aware of Steve hovering by his desk.

“Clocking off time Danny,” Steve smiled amicably.

Danny glanced at the clock on the screen of his PC, raising his brows in surprise, “It’s after five already.”

“Time passes when you’re having fun huh,” Steve chuckled. “Seven thirty for tonight right?”

“Yeah, The Book Club,” Danny nodded. “You guys could walk it from The Franklin, they should be able to direct you.”

He hurriedly shut his PC down and grabbed his satchel bag, “I should get going if I want to catch my ride in time. It’s gonna be busy as it is.”

“Why don’t I get my driver to take you home?” Steve suggested. “We’re all leaving now anyway. Hey, you guys ordered a car right?”

The team looked at one another with blank faces and Danny half smiled, setting down his bag, “I’ll call downstairs.”

“That’s okay Dan-,” He heard Kono say but main switch had already answered. 

“Hi, can I have a car for Enterprises Media, for four people going to the Franklin, and have Mr McGarrett’s ready too please. Other car is for Grover, thanks.”

He hung up and looked over to them, “It’ll be there when you go down. I really should go.”

“I’ll take you Danny,” Steve assured him.

“I’m in the opposite direction to the Franklin,” Danny shook his head. “The traffic will be a nightmare. Honestly, it’s fine, much as I appreciate the offer, it’ll be quicker to go on the subway.”

“If you’re sure,” Steve shrugged.

“I’ll see you all tonight,” Danny said to the team before heading for the elevator. Eric joined him on the way down.

“Which way you headed?” Eric asked him.

Danny motioned with his thumb over his shoulder as they exited the building and across the forecourt outside which situated a small fountain and planted area.

“I’m straight up,” Eric said with a nod. “See you tonight man.”

“Yeah, see ya,” Danny said with a grin.

It took him forty-five minutes to get home, the train was packed until he neared his stop and he was grateful to get in his apartment and breathe a sigh of relief. He took ten minutes to sit and chill before he showered, picked out some clean clothes and got ready for the evening. After shaving, doing his hair and changing his top three times he paused and looked at himself in the mirror with an accusing glare.

“What the hell are you doing Danny?” He asked himself. He realised, with a small amount of embarrassment that it felt like he was getting ready for a date and ensuring everything was perfect. He also realised he had Steve on his mind while doing so. He stared at his reflection long and hard, shaking his head, “No – nope. He’s your boss, that’s it. He’s just your boss. You’re really tall, dark and handsome boss who happens to now also be your Dominant.”

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting out a long breath, “Shit.”


	8. Single, Married, Divorced

“Danny wait up.”

Danny paused and turned, seeing Eric quickening his pace until he caught up with him with a smile. “Hey man.”

“Hey,” Danny replied as they continued on their way. “I thought I’d be the last to arrive. The train was delayed, I was contemplating getting the bus.”

“Yeah traffic has been a bitch today,” Eric said to him. “You ever been to this place before?”

“The Bookclub?” Danny enquired to which Eric nodded. “No never, but I’ve heard it’s a nice place, not too upmarket.”

“So what do you think about this new team?” Eric inquired amiably.

“They seem nice enough, quite close-knit,” Danny replied. 

“Yeah I felt like a total outsider, even though they were the new ones,” Eric grinned. “But they seem like good people. I guess maybe it’s unprofessional to say but Kono is hot.”

Danny smiled in agreement, “She is very attractive. Just maybe don’t go gossiping about her at the water cooler okay – keep it respectful.”

“Oh yeah, totally man,” Eric nodded vigorously. “I’m just saying, you know -.”

“It’s okay Eric,” Danny laughed and patted his shoulder. “You’re allowed to say she’s beautiful, I agree with you.”

“You say that but I think we both know someone else has caught your eye,” Eric said knowingly.

Danny was going to deny it but he didn’t have many friends and acquaintances he could confide in and with Eric he felt like he could trust him with this little secret. Instead, he laughed as he looked at him.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked with a chuckle.

“You don’t make it obvious, but I dunno, you change whenever he’s around,” Eric said to him. “Not sure I can explain it – but it’s kinda cute man.”

“Cute?” Danny tried to look offended. “It’s _cute_?”

Eric laughed as Danny playfully punched him in the arm and they arrived at The Bookclub in good spirits. A staff member was about to take the name of their reservation when they saw the team at the bar and they walked over to them, smiling as they were greeted. Danny didn’t see Steve initially and glanced around before someone leaned in close on his left side and whispered in his ear.

“You’re late,” Steve said before putting a hand on his shoulder in a friendly fashion, giving him a teasing smile.

Danny glanced at the clock on the wall which read a little before seven thirty and smiled back at him, “Actually Sir I’m right on time.”

Steve laughed and looked from him to Eric, “Order anything at the bar guys, there’s an open tab under the company name.”

“Great, thanks,” Eric grinned. “What’ll I get you Danny?”

“Any pale ale, thanks,” Danny replied.

He took a moment to look Steve up and down seeing as Steve had decided to invade his space, his hand had been removed from his shoulder but now Steve was leaning casually beside him against the bar, his arm pressed up against Danny’s back because of the angle. He was freshly shaved and he smelled good, a light musky scent that wasn’t overpowering. He wore dark grey suit pants and a deep blue shirt, without a tie and the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms which gave him a casual look rather than his more professional attire at work. He was holding a bottle of beer, the condensation settling around his fingers. That was when Danny realised he was taking in far too much detail and turned his attention to the rest of the team.

“This is a great place Danny,” Kono smiled over at him.

“Don’t let Kamekona hear you saying that cuz,” Chin said playfully.

“You two are cousins?” Eric enquired as he handed Danny a pint glass.

“Yeah,” Chin replied with a nod.

“Who is Kamekona?” Danny asked, taking a sip from his glass.

“Owns a small beach bar we frequent when we surf,” Chin replied with a laugh. 

“Very high maintenance,” Steve chuckled. “Needs a lot of attention. Hates to think he’s missing out on things.”

“He would have come if you’d let him,” Grover said with a roll of his eyes. “You’d think the guy worked for you.”

“He may as well considering how much the company keeps him in business,” Steve laughed back, looking at Eric and Danny. “He also runs a catering company with his cousin Flippa. They’ve covered some of our corporate events.”

“He’s going to miss you guys not being around for a couple of months,” Danny commented.

“We booked him for a couple of company weekends,” Steve admitted. “It’ll keep him busy until we get back.”

“He made me promise we’d go for a team night as soon as we go home,” Jerry replied.

A waitress interrupted them to take them to their table which had been prepared. Danny ended up sitting in between Steve and Grover, with Eric sitting opposite him. He was suddenly reminded how observant Eric could be, when Eric caught his eye, raised his eyebrows and grinned before falling into conversation with Jerry next to him.

“So which part of New York are you from Danny?” Kono asked him from across the table.

“Actually I’m from New Jersey,” Danny explained. “I only moved to New York a few years ago, with my ex.”

“What’s New Jersey like?” Kono queried with interest.

“It’s home,” Danny smiled. “Like most places it’s got it’s good and bad points. I grew up in a rough neighborhood, poor, run down, everywhere closing. But my parents are the best, I got two sisters and a brother and we had a good life there. They all live in Jersey aside from me and my brother – he travels for work, mainly in the states.”

“He a Dom or -?” Kono questioned.

“Yeah,” Danny nodded. “And very single. Matty doesn’t do long term relationships, never has. Think he prefers a subby in every state.”

Kono giggled and took a sip of her wine, “And you’re single? You mentioned an ex.”

“Ex-wife yeah,” Danny told her. “And no, I’m not with anyone either right now. How about you?”

“I’m – on the fence,” Kono replied cautiously.

“Kono you gotta commit,” Steve chuckled with a shake of his head. “Adam won’t wait forever you know.”

“He’ll wait until I’m good and ready,” Kono said stubbornly, sticking out her chin.

“Adam?” Danny asked her.

“We’re dating,” Kono said non-committedly.

“If you call a relationship that’s been going on for nearly a year just dating,” Chin interjected with a wink. “I don’t know whether to be envious of his resilience or feel sorry for him having to wait for this one to commit.”

“I love how you guys take such interest in my love life,” Kono sighed at them. “I don’t see either of you committing to a subby. Talk about serial dating, meet the experts of Oahu.”

“What about you Lou?” Danny asked, seeing a wedding ring on his finger.

“Married twenty years this September,” Lou replied. “Best thing I ever did – I got blessed with two wonderful kids and an amazing woman.”

“Jerry?” Danny asked. 

Jerry looked surprised at his name being mentioned, “Uh no – not seeing anyone.”

“Maybe not seeing her, but he’s talking to someone,” Kono said, giving Jerry a smile. “She’s called Tabitha, they met online.”

“Only just – it – it isn’t anything,” Jerry said with a shake of his head but he had a small smile on his face.

“But it could be something,” Chin said, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner. Danny got the feeling the team did their best to bolster Jerry’s confidence, but there was something to be said about the shy ones.

“How about you Eric?” Steve asked him. “Single, dating?”

“Single,” Eric nodded. “Not looking right now.”

A waitress arrived to take their order but they hadn’t even looked at the menus. She said she’d be back in a few minutes and talk turned to the food until she returned and took their orders. 

The evening passed pleasantly but quickly, with talk turning to the teams stay in New York and Danny and Eric giving them some ideas of places to visit if they got the chance. The team spoke about Hawaii also and by the end of the evening where trying to teach the two New York natives phrases in Hawaiian. They called it a night at eleven knowing they still had to be in the office in the morning. Steve left to settle the tab as they all stood up and headed for the exit. Outside the four visitors rubbed their bare arms with slight surprise at the temperature drop. Danny and Eric didn’t seem much affected by it.

“Been a good night guys,” Steve said as he joined them. “Been nice to get to know you a little better.”

“Yeah, it’s been fun,” Danny nodded, looking to Eric. “Wanna share a cab?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Eric agreed.

“I could order the car-,” Steve suggested.

Danny frowned and shook his head, “It’s fine, we’ll hail a cab.”

Eric was already on the edge of the sidewalk trying to wave one down.

“At least let me pay for it,” Steve said as Danny moved towards Eric after saying goodbye to everyone.

“S’fine Steve,” Danny smiled. “Considering we didn’t have to pay for anything tonight, we can split the cab fare between us. Thank you, it’s been a nice night.”

A cab pulled up to them and Eric spoke to the driver before opening the door, turning to wave and shout goodbye to the others. He slipped inside and Steve stood by the door as Danny went to get in.

“Goodnight Danny,” Steve said to him with a small smile. “We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

Danny wanted to ask if he meant everyone or just the two of them, he got the feeling Steve was implying the latter.


	9. Email - what email?

The first week was going smoothly, Danny felt like he could be more himself with this new team who knew very little of his previous employment with Enterprise Media other than what he had told them. Even Eric seemed oblivious to the gossip from the lower floors. The office was a hub of activity with people coming and going to liaise with the team as things got moving with the handover and launch of the Texas branch. People didn’t interact with him much but he was happy with that, Steve kept him busy with plenty of jobs to get done. Most days he’d spent lunch with the team in the small recreation area of the office and twice with Steve in his office, not that Danny was counting. For the first time since he’d moved out of the mailroom, Danny felt productive and part of a team and it left him with an immense satisfaction he hadn’t realised he’d been missing out on. Even if it were only for six weeks, it was six weeks of being out of Claymore’s grasp. He didn’t think about what it would be like when Steve and the team left and he was left up for grabs to any Dominant in the company who wanted to take him on. He wouldn’t be surprised if Claymore pounced the first chance he got.

After their initial bumpy start, he and Steve worked well together and he hadn’t gotten himself into any more trouble with his new boss and Dominant. Steve seemed satisfied with his work and never pressed for anything more than a professional relationship, even if he did flirt with him. Danny found he liked the attention that came without any further expectations.

It was Friday and they were all looking forward to a free weekend. Danny was determined to get as much done as possible before he got out of the office.

“Uh Danny,” Eric said quietly, approaching him when he was in the office rec area pouring himself a coffee.

“Yeah?” Danny asked grabbing a donut as he picked up his coffee, about to retreat back to his desk.

“There’s uh well – I got something on my emails today,” Eric said, moving closer to him.

Danny looked at him curiously with a frown before slipping past him, “And? C’mon Eric, I got stuff to finish before I go home -.”

“They’re about you Danny,” Eric said louder than he meant as he followed him. Danny winced, noticing Steve pausing at the door of his office with a curious glance. Kono and Grover looked at them too. Chin and Jerry were engrossed with their computer screens and paid little attention.

Danny felt his stomach twist into a knot as he turned and looked at Eric who didn’t quite meet his eye. He didn’t have to ask to know what kind of emails Eric was talking about, it was written all over his face, but at least it was concern and not derision Eric was portraying.

“Did everyone get one?” Danny asked him quietly. Eric didn’t reply immediately and Danny moved closer, trying to keep his cool. “Eric – did everyone get sent one? The rest of the team I mean.”

“I dunno, there were a lot of names of people who received it Danny,” Eric shrugged. “Haven’t you seen your emails today?”

“I check them every couple of hours, I guess it’s come through since the last time I checked,” Danny hissed. “Look delete it okay – forget you got it or have seen it okay, please?”

He hurried over to his desk and turned on his computer, putting his cup down and tossing the donut aside. Suddenly he didn’t feel very hungry. Steve had disappeared and Danny was grateful, he didn’t want to answer any scrutinising questions. He was aware of Eric hovering behind him. He logged onto his email and saw the one Eric was talking about. He opened it, there was a photograph of Steve’s office from the outside, blinds drawn. The paragraph underneath speculated on what could have possibly have been going on, what kind of punishments the new boss (Steve) doled out or if he was enjoying a little ass on the side to go with his lunch. It was the usual email, with all the previous attachments there for people to view. Danny had thought being moved to a different office would have put an end to the gossip but obviously, he was wrong. He scanned the names of the people it had been sent too and thankfully none of the new team barr Eric had been added to the list. It looked like the people who sent them around were wary of the outsiders and how they’d react.

“Delete it,” Danny said to Eric hurriedly over his shoulder. “Just delete it and don’t tell anyone about the emails, please Eric.”

“What emails?” Steve said from behind them.

Danny quickly shut the email down and swallowed hard, he didn’t know how much Steve had seen but he didn’t need to know about this. It was embarrassing enough that Eric knew.

“What emails?” Steve demanded again. “What’s going on guys?”

“It’s nothing,” Danny said quietly, glaring at Eric to keep his mouth shut. “Just a joke, that’s all.”

“A joke?” Steve asked, looking between them again. He didn’t look convinced at the explanation. “Okay, then let me see.”

“Too late,” Danny shrugged, closing his PC down, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “Deleted, gone, sorry.”

He gave a small smile, trying to laugh it off. He went to stand and Steve placed a hand on his shoulder before he could slip away.

“Go wait in my office,” Steve said sternly before turning to Eric.

“Steve -,” Danny began before Steve stood straighter, invading his personal space as he leaned into him, looking him in the eye.

“I said go wait in my office,” Steve said again with a look that warned him not to disobey.

Danny went without a word, looking at Eric and giving a small shake of his head. Eric was wide-eyed and nervous.

“Send me that email,” Steve demanded and Danny glanced back, seeing Eric sit down at his desk and turning his computer back on.

Steve followed Danny, closing the door and closing the blinds. Danny knew he was in trouble, Steve had warned him about lying.

“Shall we try this again?” Steve asked him, standing in front of him and folding his arms. “What this email business all about?”

Danny looked at the ground, “I told you, it’s nothing.”

“God damn it, Danny,” Steve said roughly. “I can see it’s something, whatever it is, it’s got you rattled. Tell me – I’m going to see it for myself anyway. Eric’s forwarding it now.”

Danny felt a thrum of anger and lifted his head, glaring at him, “Just – leave it alone. Please Steve. It’s an office joke okay.”

“Yeah, I can see you and Eric laughing it up,” Steve yelled back.

“Fine, you want to know,” Danny said, hands balling into fists before he flexed them out again. “They’re about me okay – the jokes on me. Go see for yourself – look at the pictures and the details and – I’m the god damn office fucking whore.”

He felt angry, his hands were shaking and it was the first time he’d said it to Steve – what he was – what people saw him as. It had been his life for the past year, but it still hurt when people said it. He hadn’t meant to yell, not really, but he hadn’t realised how much of it he’d been burying, having to face life at the office every day. For a week he’d thought he’d escaped the scrutiny, but they’d ensured his humiliation would continue.

Steve placed hands on his shoulders, looking at him in concern. Danny dropped his head in embarrassment and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Come here,” Steve said, pulling at his arm, leading him to his desk. There he placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, “Kneel down. Calm down.”

Danny did it without really thinking about it. It wasn’t until he knelt, hands on his thighs, head down and he took some calming breaths again that he realised the last time a Dominant had gotten him on his knees just to calm himself was Rachel. Something jolted inside him, had it really been that long? He was kneeling at Steve’s left side as Steve sat and moved his chair forward. Danny heard a keyboard being used and blushed, Steve was going to look at the emails. There was a long silence and Danny tensed when a hand gentled over his hair, it happened again, almost playful, petting. He couldn’t help but relax into it. It had been a long time since he’d been paid attention to in that way.

“How long has this been going on?” Steve asked quietly after a long silence.

“Since I was transferred to Claymore’s team as his assistant,” Danny replied truthfully. “It began not long after that.”

“He knew?” Steve questioned.

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied. “I went to HR, they said nothing could be done.”

“Those fucking -,” Steve growled before sitting back, half turning his chair towards him. “How often are these sent around?”

“Used to depend,” Danny said. “On when he punished me mainly or – or when they knew we were, you know, going to the hotel together. I thought now I was up here that – that it would stop maybe. Guess they thought I was forgetting my position in this company.”

He lifted his head and looked up at Steve, “I’m sorry I lied about it, Sir.”

Steve looked sympathetic, leaning over and cupping his jaw with his palm, “I warned you the last time what would happen, Danny. But I can understand why you did – you were trying to protect yourself.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny said meekly.

“You gotta remember something Danny – I’m not Claymore. I take the contract we signed together seriously. You’re trying to protect yourself by shutting me out, when you should be letting me in so I can do my duty to you as honestly and openly as I can.”

“You’ll be gone in five weeks,” Danny replied. “I want to trust you, I feel like I can – but what would be the point?”

Steve pulled back, not touching him anymore, leaning back in his chair.

“Why did you really take this position at the company Danny?” He asked him. “Be honest with me.”

“I broke up with my ex, I was up to my eyeballs in debt, I had no place to live,” Danny admitted to him. “I needed a quick solution with no Dominant to help support me. I looked into signing with a responsible Dominant but they all wanted live in’s, I wasn’t about to commit to someone I didn’t know like that. Then I remembered about these contracts, the pay was good, the bonus packages even better. So I interviewed, chose this company and here I am. Another year I’ll be free of it, my debts been halved, I’ve paid back a bank loan. I can start making plans for my life again.”

“Your ex? They didn’t owe on these debts?” Steve asked him.

“She had her own to deal with,” Danny told him. “Just so happened the guy she’d been having an affair with was a rich one. Last I heard they were moving to Vegas.”

Steve was quiet for a long time and Danny found himself relaxing in his position. Eventually, Steve pushed his chair further back and placed his feet firmly on the floor.

“I appreciate your being honest with me,” Steve told him. “But I warned what would happen if you lied again. Get up, drop your pants to your ankles and place yourself over my knee.”

Danny sighed and stood, working on undoing his belt, then his pants. He couldn’t help but glance at the door but it was closed and the blinds shut everything out. He moved closer to Steve’s side, flushed under the man’s scrutiny as he watched him, dropped his pants to his ankles without ceremony and leaned over. Steve helped guide him down and Danny again reminded himself that it had been over a year since he’d been placed over someone’s knee for a spanking.

“You’ll remain like this until I say you can get up,” Steve informed him, pushing his shirt higher up his back. Danny planted his palms on the ground to steady himself. His pants around his ankles made it awkward to plant his feet. “What did you lie about?”

“About the emails Sir,” Danny replied.

“They aren’t nothing,” Steve said gently.

Danny tensed a little as Steve’s hand caressed over his ass and thighs, soft and careful. In the last year, the only time someone had spanked him had been with a paddle or worse. Claymore had used his belt on one or two occasions when he’d really been pissed about something. Danny had always been bent over grabbing his ankles for Claymore. Receiving the belt had been particularly humiliating, especially as evidence of his punishment had made its way around the emails as a video attachment. He was positive Emilia Perkins had recorded the footage considering the angle and position it had been taken from.

Steve began with short light taps, the kind of spanks that didn’t make much impact but it allowed Danny to get used to the feel. His buttocks and thighs were smattered with the gentle smacks for a short time and he could feel himself almost relaxing into it. But he didn’t take Steve’s gentleness for granted, this was punishment after all and after two previous warnings he knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park. Steve meant for him to understand how serious he was about honesty.

“You okay?” Steve paused from spanking him, instead his hand drifted over his ass and thighs again, gentle, caressing.

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied with as much dignity as one could muster considering his position.

“That was the warm-up,” Steve said in a warning tone, as if Danny would presume that had been it.

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied again meekly.

“I don’t want to invade your privacy too much Danny, we don’t know each other well enough to share all of our secrets,” Steve continued. His hand dragged down the back of his right thigh to the back of his knee, then up the left from knee to ass. “But I’ve warned you about lying. Keeping a secret and lying are two very different things. You kept the emails secret from me, fine, okay – but you got caught out and lied rather than be honest with me. I’d have thought you’d realise by now, I can tell when you’re lying – you have tones, looks, you can’t hide anything on that face of yours. If this happens again, the consequences will be more serious.”

Danny had certainly underestimated Steve – the warm-up had lulled him into a false sense of security almost. The actual spanking was far from gentle. Steve palm was wide and broad, it connected sharp and firm. Steve concentrated on the fleshy part of his buttocks for the most part, though some of the spanks landed on his thighs too. It got painful as Steve kept the spanks directly to the same two spots on each butt cheek. He kept quiet and still at first, but then the moans would escape his lips, he took sharp gasps every time hand connected with his pained skin. He began to squirm. Steve placed his free hand around his waist and held him in place with his body, continuing, Danny felt a rise of panic, the strikes were getting harder, firmer. Two strikes to each side, he struggled again, tears springing to his eyes. Two more. He gasped loudly. There was a short pause, then a few landed on his thighs, another short pause and a sudden spurt. It caught Danny by surprise, he yelled out as a rain of strikes cracked off his ass. It felt hot and tender, so did his face, tears were beginning to escape which was further humiliation.

“Steve,” Danny gasped out with a moan. “Sir please – stop – I – stop please.”

Another quick successive spurt, each as sharp as the last. Danny didn’t try to stop the tears now, his humiliation was complete but more than that, he felt heaviness inside, realising how disappointed Steve must have been in him to be this severe. It was embarrassing, more than corner time. They barely knew one another but Steve had treated him with more respect, care and attention in seven days than any other Dominant had in the last twelve months. 

“Sir I’m sorry,” Danny said between sniffling, trying to dry his face against shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry Steve.”

He was begging, groveling, sniffling, his face moist, his ass felt like it were on fire. He felt devoid of energy, lain over Steve’s lap like a ragdoll. He’d spanked the fight out of him. Yet strangely, in all the spankings he’d endured in a year, this had been weirdly cathartic. Danny had forgotten what a float felt like, it scared him that Steve was able to make him feel at the edge of one. He was still apologising and begging for it to end when he realised Steve was talking to him and caressing his lower thighs and small of his back, whispering quietly to him.

“It’s alright Danny,” Steve was saying to him. “It’s over, we’re done with this. Take a breath, lay still.”

Danny didn’t move, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand, his body felt like jelly. Eventually Steve patted him on his back.

“Let’s get you comfortable,” He said and Danny felt him lean over and begin pulling up his pants. He tensed, it was going to hurt having to cover his ass after receiving such a spanking. His skin felt raw. He whimpered under his breath. Steve hushed him again, “It’s okay, you’ll be fine. I want you to lie down but I’m not dragging you like this to the sofa.”

Danny hissed at the pain but found himself on his feet, pants loose about his waist. Steve put an arm around his shoulders, cuddled him in and he walked unsteadily to the sofa that was next to the window, facing outwards.

“Lie down,” Steve said to him. He did, on his front, a cushion under his head. He listened to Steve petting and whispering but soon drifted off to sleep.


	10. Float All The Way Home

He woke slowly, feeling groggy and void of energy. The couch was a soft leather, the cushions had molded to his body and he moved slowly, to sit up. Hands gentled around his arms and he blinked foggily, eyes connecting with Steve’s.

“Go easy,” Steve said in a low voice. “You’ve been out of it almost an hour.”

Danny flushed at the thought of it. How embarrassing, he’d slept for an hour? He groaned and went to stand but Steve wouldn’t let him. Instead, he swiveled into a sitting position and groaned again, this time in pain. He hissed and leaned forward but there wasn’t any comfortable position to find.

“Sit a minute,” Steve warned him gently. “Get your bearings.”

Danny didn’t protest, even though sitting was painful. The room wasn’t spinning but it was rocking like he was sitting in a boat on choppy water. Slowly it came to a standstill and he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Well this is embarrassing,” He said after a moment. He felt the couch sink beside him and Steve’s hand rested on the small of his back.

“No,” Steve told him. “A little unexpected but nothing to be embarrassed about Danny.”

“My ass is on fire,” Danny muttered.

“Good,” Steve said without apology. “I don’t enjoy giving out a spanking but I make a point of ensuring if I do have to dole one out, it’s taken seriously. I hope it will make you think twice about being honest with me in the future.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied with a small nod.

“Good because if I have to punish you about lying again the consequences will be more severe,” Steve warned before his tone turned gentle, his hand rubbed a small circle into Danny’s back and Danny let out a deep breath, leaning against his shoulder. “Is this a normal reaction? Just so I know for the next time, if there is one.”

Danny ducked his head, pressing his face against his hand, “God no. I – this is – it won’t happen again, Sir.”

“It’s okay Danny,” Steve smiled. “It isn’t the first time I’ve spanked a subby and had them float out on me.”

“But we aren’t even that close,” Danny said, feeling the heat on his cheeks as he blushed in embarassment. “And I didn’t float, I crashed out on your couch because – well, because-.”

He paused, trying to think, frowning – his thoughts seemed muddled, everything was hazy around the edges.

“You okay to stand?” Steve asked with a soft chuckle.

“Of course,” Danny said, sitting straighter and hissing again at his haste. “I’ll get back to work Sir.”

“It’s after five,” Steve said to him with a smile. “I’m taking you home.”

Danny stood, leaning on Steve, his legs felt like jelly and the room did that rocking motion again.

“Five, yeah okay,” He said, wondering how he’d lost time before remembering he’d been asleep on his bosses couch.

“You may want to straighten yourself out before we go,” Steve warned him playfully, giving his shirt a tug.

Danny looked down at himself. His pants were undone and loose on his hips, his shirt was hanging out, his tie crooked. Clumsily he managed to make himself presentable as Steve retrieved his briefcase from his desk.

“C’mon Danno,” Steve said, hand on the small of his back again, ushering him out of his office. “Get your bag and let's get you home.”

Danny shook his head, getting his satchel before Steve headed him towards the elevators and pressed the button.

“I – I can get the train,” Danny told him. “I always get the train.”

“I’m taking you home,” Steve told him with a tone that warned Danny not to argue. He didn’t, mainly because he couldn’t find the energy.

They rode the elevator all the way to the underground parking and Danny soon found himself sitting in the plush leather interior of a Camaro LT. He wriggled in the seat trying to get comfortable but there was nothing he could do to ignore the discomfort of his ass. 

“Seatbelt,” Steve said as he pulled his own on. Danny obediently fastened his before looking around the interior of the car.

“Nice wheels,” He said impressed. “But you know the company have cars to drive you to and from the office – saves you driving in the city traffic.”

Steve began pulling out of the parking lot and looked at him with a smile, “Yeah I know, but I had the chance to drive this for a couple of weeks while I’m here and couldn’t resist. I’m hoping I’ll get a free weekend sometime and I’ll go for drive out of the city, enjoy it while I can.”

“I don’t blame you,” Danny sighed, fingers tracing along the edge of the window as he looked out of it. The pavement was packed with people leaving work and heading home. “I always wanted Camaro myself.”

“But you said it right?” Steve said in a light tone. “Why have a car when you live in the city huh?”

Danny half smiled, directing him to follow the road six blocks down. It was true, owning a car in the city wasn’t the best of ideas, in rush hour traffic it was a nightmare to get moved. But going back to New Jersey would be easier, being able to visit his parents more often would be nice. But even if he was able to afford a car it wouldn’t be a Camaro, not unless he’d been saving every penny since he began working weekends at the barber shop on the corner sweeping floors at the age of 13. Even then, the monthly payments would be a huge chunk of his earnings. Fact was submissives didn’t drive fancy cars unless they came from money or their Dominant helped pay towards it. No submissive earned that kind of money. Danny figured Steve knew that, but he was being too polite to say it outright.

They got stuck in traffic and Danny people watched, feeling calm and relaxed, not concentrating on any one thing. Steve asked him about his parents, about life in New Jersey and what had brought him to the city which got him talking about Rachel. Until they had met he’d been able to live a nearly independent life by living at home after college and working in New Jersey. He’d moved to the city with Rachel and after the break up had found his job with EM.

“And you know the nature of my employment up until now,” Danny sighed with a smile. “This is me on the right.”

Steve pulled into a space and Danny unfastened his seatbelt, grabbing his bag. “Well uh, thanks for bringing me home.”

“I’ll walk you in,” Steve said, getting out of the car before Danny could protest. Danny climbed out of the car with a frown, Steve was already heading for the doors.

“Uh – you really don’t have to,” Danny said nervously. He couldn’t imagine a guy like Steve in an apartment like his.

Steve turned and waited with an expectant look on his face, “I’m walking you to your apartment Danny. After you crashed out on my couch this afternoon I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Danny unlocked the main door and led the way inside, heading up the stairs, aware Steve was close behind. He was becoming increasingly nervous; he hadn’t tidied in days he’d been so busy with work. They reached his floor and he paused again, turning to face him.

“So, this is my place,” Danny smiled at him. “You didn’t need to walk me up though – I’m fine. But thanks Steve, I appreciate the concern.”

Steve smiled at him and leaned against the wall with his shoulder, looking at Danny closely, “Is there some reason you don’t want me to see your apartment?”

Danny went to reply no in denial before he paused, his ass was niggling and hot and he was reminded of the exact reason why he’d ended up passed out on Steve’s couch at the office.

“Look I just –,” Danny began with a shrug, shaking his head. “It’s been a long week okay – we’ve been working long days, late evenings. I come home, I shower, eat, crash and I’m up and out by six every morning to get the bus downtown to be in the office for seven. So I haven’t exactly kept the place tidy alright. I just don’t want you thinking I’m a slob or something okay?”

“Want me to leave?” Steve asked him with an understanding look.

“Well no, because then I’d be being rude,” Danny shook his head. “Even though you did insist on walking me up here when I said it wasn’t necessary.”

“Let me decide if it was necessary or not,” Steve said with a soft smile. “How’s the head? You still foggy? Room spinning, thoughts all over?”

Danny stared at him for a long time, feeling the floor wobble under his feet again, his knees felt a little like jelly, “The floor – when I walk it’s like I’m on a boat on really choppy water you know? I keep feeling like my thoughts are drifting.”

Steve nodded at him, “You kept getting a look in your eyes on the drive over, like you weren’t quite with me.”

Danny bit his lower lip and turned away, fumbling at the door with his key, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t get it to slide into the lock. Steve reached past him with a steady hand and took it off him, a hand on his shoulder, unlocking it and opening the door for him.

“You okay?” Steve asked him gently.

“Can’t remember the last time I -,” Danny began before stopping, pressing his lips together. He suddenly felt like bursting into tears and he swallowed hard around the sudden emotional lump in his throat.

“Let me make sure you’re settled alright?” Steve said to him. “I won’t stay long if you don’t want me too and I promise I won’t judge you on the state of your place. You think I have time to keep my place tidy? I work the same hours as you do.”

“You’re staying in a hotel,” Danny replied with a small snort. “I don’t have room service tidying up after me.”

He let Steve come in, hearing the door close behind them. He peeled off his jacket which Steve took from him and hung on the back of a dining chair. His dining set consisted of a small table against the wall with two chairs pushed up against it. Danny used it as his dumping ground for his jacket and satchel most days. He couldn’t ever remember using it for its actual use. He paused halfway into the apartment, knees feeling weak. Without thinking he leaned back against Steve who’d been walking too close behind and had bumped into him as he suddenly stopped. Steve’s arm had wrapped around his chest to steady him, his shoulders pressed into Steve’s torso, his head rested against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“You’ve broke me,” Danny accused in a low voice.

Steve tightened his hold, Danny could feel his breath against his scalp as he held him.

“I gave you what you needed,” Steve retorted. Danny could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, gentle and caring. “You’ve been neglected for too long Danny. No subby should go for so long without floating as you have.”

“I’ll be fine,” Danny said – the word felt fuzzy on his tongue.

“Do you want to be fine?” Steve asked him. “Or do you want to feel like this for a little longer.”

“Ass hurts enough thanks,” Danny replied nervously.

He felt Steve’s mouth against his temple, lips twitching. Steve was amused, Danny could feel it and sense it. He hadn’t said it to make a joke.

“I’m not going to spank you again Danno,” Steve chuckled softly. “You want to lie down?”

“Uh huh,” Danny agreed. Lying down would be good, maybe the room would stop rocking if he lay down.

Steve didn’t let go of him as he guided him to the bed. Danny sat, hissing but it felt nice to be off his feet. Steve crouched down and took off his shoes and socks for him. Danny watched him in surprise at the care and attention. Steve looked up and smiled at him before reaching up and loosening his tie before removing it.

“That’s as far as I’m going,” Steve assured him playfully.

Danny lay down and rolled onto his stomach, hugging the pillow to his head. He closed his eyes, feeling relaxed even though his ass was on fire. He heard Steve stand up but didn’t turn over to look at him.

“Are you gonna stay?” Danny asked him sleepily.

“For a little while,” Steve told him quietly. “Until you’re not so out of it.”

Danny smiled against the pillow and let himself drift. When he woke up again he felt far more refreshed and less hazy. He rolled onto his side, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, hearing the TV turned on low. He sat up with a small grimace and looked around, seeing Steve sitting on the couch, feet propped onto the coffee table as he watched some game show on television.

“Hey,” Steve smiled when he glanced at him. “How you feeling now?”

“More like myself,” Danny replied. “You really did a number on me.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve laughed softly. “Hungry?”

“Starved,” Danny nodded quickly. He’d forgotten how famished he felt after a deep float. “Not that I have anything to offer you. We could order in?”

“Where’s nearest that deliver quickest?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Pizza from Juliana’s,” Danny said, moving to the side of the bed. “Numbers on the fridge.”

Steve jumped to his feet, “I’ll get it. What do you like?”

“Pepperoni, olives, extra mozzarella,” Danny replied, standing. “Hey I’m gonna uh - freshen up.”

He thumbed towards the bathroom, Steve was already punching the number into his phone and half turned, nodding, “Okay.”

Danny quickly showered, feeling refreshed after the unexpected events of the afternoon and early evening. Before he dressed again he paused, turning to look at his ass in the mirror. It was red, two particularly deep hued spots in the middle of each buttock. It was warm to touch when Danny ran a hand over his skin. He was impressed with Steve’s technique. He popped a couple of painkillers and pulled on a pair of PJ bottoms and an old college t-shirt. He didn’t think Steve would mind him getting casual in his own home after all.

He hadn’t expected Steve to stay much later, but the pizza arrived and Danny found himself side by side with Steve on his tiny couch watching re-runs of some forgotten old TV Show called ‘Mickey and Junior’ which, it turned out, they both vaguely remembered watching from being kids. Every episode seemed to consist of Junior, the submissive, getting into some sort of trouble and trying to avoid Mickey, the Dominant, finding out. Mickey always did find out and Junior was punished in varying degrees, from writing essays and lines, to spankings (over the pants, it was a kids show after all) and corner time.

“My god, I used to love this crap,” Danny said disdainfully. “What were my parents thinking letting me watch this!”

“It was probably considered educational,” Steve laughed. “I mean the core lesson every episode is for submissives to not lie to or defy their Dominant or there will be consequences.”

“More like - submissives, you’ll constantly be suspected as being naughty and deceitful and Dominants you are beyond reproach because you are superior,” Danny replied with a smile. 

“Programs are far more reasonable these days,” Steve said in thought. “I’m guessing. I don’t get much time to watch to be honest.”

“Me either,” Danny shook his head before yawning widely.

“You’re wiped,” Steve said looking at him. “I should leave.”

“Sorry, dunno what’s came over me,” Danny said to him. “You’re right, I do feel wiped. Pity, I was enjoying your company, first time I’ve had anyone hang out for a while.”

“We can do it again sometime,” Steve smiled as he stood up. “Go to bed yeah?”

“Yeah think I’ll crash early,” Danny nodded, following him to the front door. “Hey Steve thanks – for, you know, making sure I got home okay and everything.”

“My job to take care of you _Junior_ ,” Steve teased with a grin. 

Danny opened the door and leaned on it as he held it open, “And I – I’m sorry about this afternoon. Yelling like I did and, you know, lying to you about those emails.”

“That’s behind us now Danny,” Steve told him. “As for the emails – I’ll be personally dealing with everyone involved with them. If you receive any more while you’re working for me I want you to tell me immediately okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied with a nod. “Thanks Steve.”

“See you tomorrow,” Steve smiled at him. “Sleep well.”

“Good night,” Danny replied and waved as he headed down the stairs before he closed the door.


	11. Taking Care of Business

“Morning,” Steve said as he passed Danny’s desk, heading for his office. “You got a couple of minutes?”

He didn’t wait for Danny to respond as he walked into the office. Danny stood and followed him inside, watching as Steve put down his briefcase and turned back around to him with a steady gaze.

“How are you today?” Steve asked him.

Danny smiled at the genuine concern Steve was showing as he watched him keenly for a response.

“Great actually,” Danny replied honestly before he half smiled and shrugged. “Sitting is a little – uncomfortable – but other than that.”

“Yeah well, sorry about that but I did warn you,” Steve replied, looking sympathetic.

“Not something I’ll be forgetting in a hurry,” Danny assured him.

Steve had moved closer to him and Danny had to tilt his head a little back to look at him properly. Steve was still looking at him closely, trying to read him. 

Danny smiled and ducked his head self-consciously, “I’m fine Sir, really.”

Fact was he felt more than fine, he felt great, the spanking had been tough but cathartic. Steve had made it intimate by placing him over his knee and using only his hand. The float had been soothing and therapeutic. Danny had had the best sleep in months, had woken with a spring in his step. He’d enjoyed his weekend, had explored some of the city and generally relaxed and not thought or worried about work. Sunday he’d spent catching up with his family, phone calls to his parents, his sisters and he’d even managed to catch Matty who was currently travelling through California for work and was usually impossible to get on the phone.

“I should have called on Saturday,” Steve said with an apologetic tone. Danny looked at him in surprise. “To see how you were then.”

“S’ok,” Danny shook his head. “I had a nice weekend. Did you?”

“So so,” Steve said, not looking convincing. “A few problems back in the Hawaii office, I spent most of the weekend on the phone to them in various forms. I nearly booked a flight back.”

“Nothing serious I hope,” Danny said in concern.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Steve assured him. “Still I should have called you after Friday, to make sure you were okay. You floated pretty hard.”

“I was fine,” Danny smiled at his concern. “Honest.”

“Good,” Steve smiled back. “Okay so, do me a favour and set up a meeting this morning with the HR manager, Stu Wilson is it?”

“Yes,” Danny nodded, feeling a thread of uncertainty twist in his gut. “Is it – are you going to talk to him about the emails?”

“Yes I am,” Steve nodded, turning and walking over to his desk where he opened his briefcase and began taking things out of it. “I want Claymore there too and I need to speak to Lou ASAP.”

Danny felt his gut twist a little tighter and took a few steps closer to the desk, pausing when Steve looked at him.

“I want the meeting set up for eleven, tell them they’re both to attend, I don’t care what else they have going on,” Steve said to him before pausing. He stood up straighter and looked at him with a softer look. “Don’t look so worried.”

“Do you have to tell Lou?” Danny asked, feeling his cheeks flush.

“He’ll need to be informed of the situation,” Steve told him. “Only so, if I need it, I can throw some legal jargon at them to scare them if anything. I’m guessing HR will use the old, tired and worn excuse of public humiliation playing a part in a submissives humility, but we both know that’s a load of bullshit. There are a hundred and thirty-five people working in these offices, fifty-five of them are submissives, yet the only one who has been publicly humiliated the way you have been is you. I don’t give a damn what kind of contract you have with us, I won’t tolerate this kind of flagrant bending of the rules, especially by the Dominants of this company. We’re meant to protect the submissives in our care, not treat them like – well like trash.”

Danny felt flattered Steve was taking the matter so seriously, he flushed this time from embarrassment at the way Steve spoke so fiercely like an injustice had been done to him personally. Steve came closer to him again and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I promise Lou won’t tell any of the others about the emails,” Steve assured him. “But we do need his support in this. Set the meeting up for eleven please.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny nodded, smiling as Steve squeezed his shoulder before dismissing him with a smile and returning to his desk.

Danny took some small pleasure when he called HR and insisted to Stu Wilson in person that he was to attend the meeting at eleven. Wilson protested but not much, knowing he couldn’t very well refuse to meet the CEO of the company for a meeting. Claymore’s new assistant sounded panicked when Danny spoke to them, Claymore had a business lunch planned for eleven thirty and Danny couldn’t promise he’d be free by then. He felt a little sympathy for the assistant, it wasn’t like it was his fault Claymore was a dick, but again, it wasn’t as if Claymore could be excused from attending the meeting.

Lou had gone to speak to Steve directly, Danny kept glancing at the door which remained closed. He could see through the blinds but they were angled a little so all he could see was Lou pacing the room a little now and then before he would pause and speak to Steve. Eventually, Danny noticed him heading for the door and ducked his head, pretending to be engrossed in his work. Grover paused by his desk, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly before he walked off without mentioning the situation. Danny appreciated his silence, but he also understood the gesture which spoke volumes of Lou’s character. He’d bring his A game to the meeting and give Steve whatever ammo he needed.

Danny was nervous all morning and kept himself to himself, getting on with his work and didn’t interact much with the team. Eric appeared by his desk looking sheepish, hands in his pockets as he loitered. It took Danny a minute to notice him there he was so intent on concentrating on the list of jobs Steve had given him to do.

“Everything okay Eric?” Danny asked him in concern. The guy looked guilty as sin.

“I – I wanted to apologise,” Eric said to him quietly. “About what happened on Friday, I never meant to get you into trouble Danny."

Danny realised Eric thought what happened on Friday was all his fault and stood up, tugging at his arm and had him follow him to the small rec room separate to the office where they could speak more freely. Danny started a fresh pot of coffee before turning to him.

“Eric what happened on Friday isn’t your fault,” Danny assured him. 

“But the emails and Steve,” Eric said miserably. “I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“In a way, I’m glad you didn’t,” Danny said to him. “Steve knows about them now and he’s dealing with the situation.”

“But you got punished,” Eric said with a guilty look. “If I hadn’t said anything-.”

“I got punished because I wasn’t honest with him from the start and I’d been given enough warnings,” Danny shook his head at him. “That wasn’t your fault either Eric.”

“I’m sorry about the emails Danny, they’re real shitty,” Eric said sympathetically. “People can be real dicks around here.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard the gossip about me before,” Danny shrugged. “You’ve worked here long enough.”  
“I’ve always kept myself to myself you know, I hang out with some people but really it was a case of coming in, doing the job and going home,” Eric admitted, looking at him with curiosity. “I never knew you know – that you were employed here as – well that you were hired on that kind of contract.”

“It was necessary at the time,” Danny informed him. “And it was okay for a little while, until Claymore decided he wanted me as his PA. Then suddenly I was the source of the office gossip.”

“Well if it means anything I don’t – I don’t think of you like that you know, like what they say about you,” Eric said awkwardly. “I never looked at all the emails or anything.”

Danny smiled and poured them both a coffee, “Thanks Eric, I appreciate that.”

“And if anybody says anything to me about it, I’ll tell them to fuck off and mind their business,” Eric grinned, taking the cup Danny offered him. “Thanks.”

“You’ll tell who to fuck off and mind their business?” Kono enquired as she walked in behind them.

Eric and Danny exchanged a smile and Eric looked at her, “People who are dicks.”

Kono poured herself a coffee and raised her cup with a wide grin, “Cheers to that brah.”

Eleven o’clock came around and Danny was at his desk when Stu Wilson and Harry Claymore were shown to Steve’s office by Eric. Stu ignored him but Danny shifted in his seat uncomfortably when Harry looked at him with a lust filled expression. Danny was suddenly reminded of how it felt to have Claymore’s hands running over his body and his stomach lurched. Lou followed them into the office and Eric closed the door behind them all before giving Danny a smile. Danny smiled back before his eyes were drawn to the window where Steve suddenly appeared. Steve was looking directly at him, giving him a nod before he closed the blinds fully. Danny took a deep breath, let it out slowly and tried to concentrate on his work.

Fifteen minutes later he could hear the muffled sound of raised voices. He hoped they didn’t get any louder or the others would be curious as to what was going on. Primarily he could hear Steve’s voice and Lou’s which Danny hoped meant they had the upper hand. The meeting lasted a full forty minutes before the door opened. Lou was holding it open as Wilson and Claymore skulked out, tails between their legs. Danny was pleased to see even Harry couldn’t cast him a lusty look as they left the office. He heard Steve’s voice and Lou gave a nod before he stepped out of the office too.

“Steve wants to speak to you Danny,” Lou informed him, patting his arm as they passed one another. Danny walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Steve was sitting on his couch and motioned for Danny to join him. Danny sat down on the edge, facing him.

“The emails will stop,” Steve told him. “If you receive any more, you inform me immediately but I have been assured it will stop. I can't do anything about the office gossip Danny, but you won’t have to put up with that humiliation any further.”

“Thanks sounded fairly heated in here at some points,” Danny said to him.

“Words were exchanged, you don’t need to know the details,” Steve smiled. “You had lunch?”

“No, it’s a little early,” Danny shook his head.

“Let’s go out,” Steve said, standing up. “It’s been a long morning for you, don’t think I didn’t notice how worried you’ve looked about this meeting. C’mon, my treat.”

“Not worried, just nervous,” Danny admitted, standing up. “Where you taking me?”

“You’re the local boy, you tell me,” Steve grinned.

“There’s a nice quiet sandwich place a couple of blocks away,” Danny told him. 

“Perfect,” Steve replied, hustling him out of his office, a hand on the small of his back. Danny tried not to concentrate on the warmth of his palm through his thin shirt. “Eric we’re going out for lunch and I’m not available for calls.”

“Got it boss,” Eric replied as they walked by. “Laters.”

They got on the elevator alone and Steve pressed the button for the ground floor. Danny slung his hands in his pockets as looked at him as they began the long ride down.

“Steve,” He said quietly.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, eyes watching the numbers dial backwards as they descended.

“Thanks, for today, taking that meeting,” Danny said to him.

Steve looked at him with a soft smile, “It’s my job to take care of you remember?.”

Danny smiled back and they stared at one another a little longer than necessary before the doors pinged open on the ground level.


	12. For Future Reference

Work in the office was fast paced, soon the weeks were flying by fast, something Danny was both pleased and disappointed about. The closer they drew to finalising the launch of the Texas branch, the sooner the Hawaii team would be going home. He and Steve worked well together, Steve didn’t treat him just as his assistant and trusted him with more work than expected of a PA. Steve asked for his opinion on different things, even if he didn’t take his advice he appreciated his input. The team relied on him for resources throughout the lower floors. He and Eric were becoming good friends and even met up on some weekends to hang out. There’d been more team evenings which Steve always left him to arrange, usually just drinks and a meal but there were plenty of places to visit and Danny had figured the team liked the quieter, more local places than high end restaurants and bars.

Not only had he had a couple of lunches outside of the office with Steve but evening dinners too. Danny didn’t want to think of them as dates, more like two people getting to know one another even though Eric insisted that was what was considered a date to most regular people. Danny knew he was attracted to Steve and it wasn’t like Steve was keeping it neutral. The guy flirted with him outside of the office and had shown him more consideration as a Dominant in three weeks than anyone since his relationship with Rachel before it had deteriorated. Danny had told himself not to fall for Steve, but he couldn’t help it when Steve looked at him the way he did, or happened to touch him, a hand on the small of his back, taking his arm when they walked through crowds, put a hand casually on his shoulder when they were out with everyone. It was hard to think the only reason he could call Steve his Dominant was because of a clause in his contract with Steve’s company.

The emails and harassment at work had certainly taken a downturn. Not that there were many people he wanted to socialise with in the lower offices after his year of hell, being the butt of the office gossip for most of his time there. He was worried what it would be like when the team returned to Hawaii, he had no doubt in his mind Claymore would be taking him back on as his assistant. He didn’t see the guy much since he’d moved offices, but when he did Claymore always got a look in his eyes, like he were a predator waiting to pounce. Danny avoided him at all costs most days.

It was the weekend, three weeks into his new job when Steve asked if he would like to join him for dinner that evening. Danny had no plans and after the long week it would be nice to be wined and dined so he said yes and then got nervous the entire evening up until Steve’s private car arrived outside of his building. It was their fifth evening dinner together just the two of them (not that Danny was counting or anything) and Steve always chose the place, it was always fancy and somewhere Danny wouldn’t necessarily choose but that was more because he didn’t have that kind of money to throw around. Steve usually always paid despite Danny’s protests. Eric had called him an idiot when he’d found that out – _Dude, he’s a millionaire, he’s offering, you let him pay_.

Surprisingly that evening Steve had opted for a bistro, ‘Gusto’s’, in Danny’s neighborhood. It was small and quaint, not too busy and they settled in with a carafe of the house red while they looked through the menu. They were sat at a corner table by the window so they could people watch and speak quietly together. There weren’t many other patrons and the others who were there were coupled off.

As usual their conversation drifted between the goings on at the office to their more private lives, Danny spoke about New Jersey and Steve spoke about Hawaii. They drifted from subject to subject quite easily as they drank the wine and enjoyed the food. It was after the main course, over coffee and liqueur that Steve suddenly changed the topic of conversation to something deeply intimate and jarring. The waiter had brought their coffee and Danny was stirring his when he became aware of Steve watching him closely.

“What?” Danny asked when he found himself the subject of Steve’s intent, studious gaze.

Steve smiled and shrugged, picking up his coffee, “I’m trying to figure you out.”

“Well, you’re staring,” Danny joked in reply, finding it strange to be studied. Steve’s look was intense. “What are you trying to figure out about me?”

“What you’re like in bed,” Steve said simply.

Danny choked a little as he sipped on his coffee, putting it down again and keeping his eyes firmly on the table.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Steve asked, sounding amused.

“It’s – unexpected,” Danny answered honestly. “And a little – unnerving.”

“Why? You’re a subby, I’m a Dom, we’re obviously attracted to one another,” Steve said to him. “Haven’t you thought about it?”

“About what?” Danny asked, looking up at him nervously.

“What we’d be like together,” Steve said with a knowing look. He knew Danny knew exactly what he was talking about. “In bed.”

Danny felt hot under the collar and dropped his eyes again. Of course he had thought about it, he’d been attracted to Steve like a moth to a flame. But men like Steve were way out of his league – they only knew each other because of circumstances with the business. Soon enough Steve would be leaving and life would go back to how it had been before for Danny, the odd rough and tumble thrown to him by Claymore to scratch the itch if he was lucky. Still, he figured he could get off on the thought of Steve after he was gone.

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny he hadn’t, but Steve knew he’d be lying and he knew the consequences of that, “Yeah I’ve thought about it.”

“We’ve been spending time getting to know each other over the last couple of weeks,” Steve said to him. “I know about your life growing up, you’ve spoken about your family and life with Rachel. You’re a subby who knows his own mind, who’s found ways to be independent and be your own person. But I know that isn’t easy for you, that it comes with some sacrifices. You don’t seem like one of those needy subbies, the kind who need a lot of nurturing, but then I wonder if it’s because you hide it because you’ve had to do without so you think that’s the way it has to be.”

“Are you talking in general or when it comes to sex?” Danny asked him.

“Both,” Steve shrugged. “I don’t think you’d be passive in the bedroom, but I don’t think you’d be demanding either. Not all of the time anyway.”

“You’d be surprised,” Danny replied with a small sigh. “You learn to be passive when you don’t have much say in what’s happening.”

Steve placed a hand over his and squeezed gently before pulling away.

Danny looked at him, shaking his head, “Look I’m not looking for sympathy okay. I knew what I was signing up for with that contract.”

“But it wasn’t much better with Rachel,” Steve said knowingly.

“We became strangers, in and out of the bedroom,” Danny said quietly. “Towards the end we weren’t even intimate.”

“So,” Steve said with a smile, looking at him with that intense, questioning gaze again.

“So what?” Danny asked when Steve paused, waiting for him to speak.

“What do you like?” Steve asked him. “For future reference.”

“Future reference?” Danny repeated, brows rising a little.

“We’ve both admitted we’re attracted to each other,” Steve laughed. “If this develops any further I want to know I’m not going to screw it up. What do you like in the bedroom? What turns you on, what takes you down deep, aside from a good spanking?”

“Steve, I don’t think-,” Danny stuttered with a shake of his head. It was a pointless exercise, it wasn’t going to happen.

“Indulge me,” Steve smiled. “Please.”

“Well – I like bondage,” Danny admitted awkwardly. “Silk and satin ties, kind you can fasten directly to the wrist or ankles rather than using cuffs. I like to be tied down, I feel like I can let go more you know? I don’t have to think about where to put my hands – and I like the struggle-.”

“What else?” Steve said with an encouraging nod.

“Teasing,” Danny continued, taking a sip of coffee. “I like to be teased – you know where you’re slowly going mad because you’re so turned on or so close and you’re right there but -.”

He paused and flushed, shaking his head, “This is stupid -.”

“You fascinate me Danno,” Steve said gently. “You’re confident, independent, you’re respectful to the right people in the right situations as a submissive. I didn’t think you’d be this coy and shy talking about sex -.”

“I guess I’m not used to someone like you asking,” Danny replied. “Just because I act all independent doesn’t mean I’m like that in the bedroom or in a relationship. I get the feeling you think I’d be a difficult subby to live with.”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Steve asked him.

“I know my own mind if that’s what you’re asking,” Danny told him. “But if I found the right Dominant, I’d show them the respect they should have in our relationship. I’m not a manipulative person Steve -.”

“I wasn’t implying,” Steve said in surprise before he took his hand again. “I didn’t mean that Danny, I was teasing you. Look I get it okay, you’ve been on your own a long time, your last relationship didn’t end well and, well let’s just say it, Claymore has been taking advantage of the clause in your contract. You’ve figured a way to get through it by building this wall around yourself. But it didn’t take me long to figure out how much you’re needing – I’m not saying you’re needy, but I am saying you’re in need. I saw that the first time I spanked you, you went deep fast, it was scary how vulnerable that left you, knowing you had nobody to guide you through it.”

“But there wasn’t ‘nobody’,” Danny reminded him. “You were there.”

“I’m sorry for asking such personal questions,” Steve told him. “It’s none of my business really.”

“You’re the first person to ever ask,” Danny replied honestly, giving him a small smile. “Guess that caught me off guard.”

“No Dominant has ever asked you what you like in the bedroom?” Steve asked in surprise. “Not even Rachel?”

Danny shook his head, “No not really. Rachel knew what she liked and how she liked it. I was her submissive, I was expected to conform and I did. The sex was good, sometimes it was fantastic, other times – well no relationship is perfect and like I said, towards the end we weren’t intimate. She found someone else to cater to her needs. As for Claymore – well – the guy doesn’t let me order my own food never mind tell him what I like in bed. Again I’m the submissive, I submit and he likes that so I put on a good show of it.”

“So what else do you like?” Steve asked him softly.

Danny found himself blushing further and shook his head shyly, “Steve, you don’t have to do this.”

“Tell me,” Steve smiled, edging closer. “Please.”

They were speaking low enough that the conversation was private but Steve’s closeness made it feel more intimate and Danny noticed how their fingers had interlinked. He figured even if this ended right there, what harm was there in conversation.

“Um,” Danny looked at their hands as he spoke, unable to meet his eye. “I don’t mind gags now and then. Not all the time because I like being able to communicate verbally, but gags can be fun. Like the bondage you know, you can struggle and let go at the same time. Trying to communicate past that, especially when being teased, it can be a turn on. Same with a blindfold, having that sense removed, puts your whole focus on your partner. But then I like eye contact, being in that moment with them.”

“What else?” Steve whispered, Danny glanced up, heat dancing on his cheeks. Steve was closer now, watching him. Their eyes connected and Danny licked along his lower lip.

“Kissing, touching,” Danny replied softly. “I’m a tactile person. I like feeling hands on me, keeping us connected. Talking – being told what’s going to happen to me, dirty sweet nothings or soft, gentle sentiments. Sets the tone, gets me in the headspace.”

“What about positions – how do you like to be-,” Steve asked, thumb gentling over Danny’s knuckles.

“Tied down on my back, or on my front,” Danny replied quickly. “Or bent over something, or on my hands and knees.”

“Never a bottom on top?” Steve asked with a small laugh at his quick and honest answer.

“Now and then but not my favorite,” Danny replied with a smile.

Steve smiled back and Danny leaned closer, feeling the overwhelming need to kiss him. He hovered, waiting for Steve to take the opportunity.

The moment was broken abruptly as a waiter appeared by their table, clearing his throat before he leaned down.

“I apologise Mr McGarrett but there’s an urgent call,” Danny heard the waiter say to him. “They said they had tried your cell phone but were unable to reach you. They insisted they speak to you directly.”

Steve sat back with an angry glare but it wasn’t the waiters fault. Steve stalked after him to take the call and Danny took the opportunity to calm himself down, he’d been caught up in the moment. It was silly, no amount of talking was going to change the fact Steve was leaving in three weeks. There was something there but it was crazy to think they could act on it. Danny had already resigned himself to the fact in a matter of weeks he’d be back to being Claymore’s bitch. He finished his coffee and glanced at his watch, wondering what the call was and how long Steve would be. He saw him striding back, a look on his face – dinner was over, it was back to business Danny could see.

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologised as he took out his wallet. “It was Chin, there’s been a security breach and if he’s calling me here about it we know it’s pretty serious.”

Danny got to his feet, “I can come back to the office with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve shook his head. “I don’t even know what I can do never mind keeping you there for no reason.”

“It’s late,” Danny said as he checked his watch. “I doubt they’ve had anything to eat. You head straight there, I’ll take a cab and bring some food back for them.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, handing his card to the waiter. He waved Danny’s hand away as he held out some notes. “Dinner is on me, hell I’ll charge it to the business account seeing as we’ve been called back in. I’m really sorry Danny.”

“Can’t be helped,” Danny shrugged, trying again to hand him the money. “And you really don’t need to-.”

“Use it for the cab fare,” Steve shook his head. “Get receipts for everything, make sure they go to accounting so you get it back.”

Bill paid they headed out the exit. Danny had a cab hailed as Steve waited for the service to bring his car around.

“I had a nice night up until the abrupt exit,” Steve said to Danny as they waited.

“Me too,” Danny said to him. “Thanks Steve.”

“See you at the office,” Steve said, heading for his car.

Danny felt deflated, he’d gotten caught up in the moment in the restaurant, the conversation had turned intimate, as had their body language. Now Steve was back to business, his head already at the office wondering what was happening there. Danny hoped it wasn’t too serious.


	13. Hacked

Fifty minutes later he was in the elevator to forty-five laden with bags of food and a tray of drinks. It was strange being in the building after eleven, most floors were ghost towns. Even stepping out onto forty-five was weird without Eric there to greet him. He made his way through the dimly lit reception to the office, where Jerry and Chin were sitting at their computers, Chin was on the phone to someone as he rapidly typed on his keyboard. Jerry was muttering to himself as he stared at his screen. Danny looked around and saw Steve with Grover in the meeting room talking in private. He went to the window and tapped on it, giving Steve a small wave of acknowledgment before making his way over to Chin and Jerry.

“Figured you guys would need some food,” Danny told them as he handed out sandwiches, coffees and donuts. “Is it serious?”

“Potentially,” Chin said as he picked up a coffee. “Mahalo brah.”

“Goddamnit, there’s gotta be a backdoor into this thing,” Jerry grumbled angrily, stabbing at his keyboard with a glare. “I swear I meet the guy who’s created this, I’ll either punch him in the face or ask him how the hell he created it.”

Danny hadn’t ever seen Jerry angry and upset and it was almost amusing if it wasn’t such a serious situation.

“Keep at it Jerry,” Chin assured him. “Do we need to contact Toast?”

“And give him the satisfaction!” Jerry declared with a scowl. “No way!”

“I’m giving you a half hour or we’re calling him,” Chin informed him. “I’ve got it isolated for now.”

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Danny said, stepping away. He picked up the bag and coffee’s and walked over to the meeting room, tapping on the door. It opened and Lou filled the doorway. 

“Hey Danny,” He said, looking tired. He’d obviously been woken up to face the drama.

“Mochaccino?” Danny asked, lifting the tray to him.

“Man if I wasn’t married I’d kiss you,” Lou sighed, grabbing the coffee. “Steve I’m gonna make some calls.”

“I got sandwiches and donuts too,” Danny said as Lou slipped past him.

“Pastrami, mozzarella, hold the tomato, extra mayo?” Grover questioned as he took the bag and looked inside it. “You some kind of psychic knowing I was gonna be here tonight.”

Danny smiled, glancing at Steve before looking back at him. Steve had messaged to inform him what was happening at the office in the time between him leaving the restaurant and arriving.

“I guess you could say that,” Danny shrugged, taking two donuts for him and Steve before Lou made a getaway with the others. 

Danny kicked the door closed and went over to where Steve was sitting, putting a coffee in front of him.

“Straight black, extra shot of espresso,” Danny informed him. “We did finish those two bottles of wine.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, picking up the coffee. He took a long sip before putting it down and leaning forward, looking at him closely. “I’m really sorry this is how our evening ended.”

“Chin sounds concerned. Should we be?” Danny asked him.

“Someone’s hacked the system, specifically concerning the handover project rather than the entire company, but it puts us at risk. There’s a lot of private data they can get access to if we don’t keep the system isolated until they can shut it down,” Steve explained to him. “But keeping the system isolated means we’re cut off from the Texas office essentially, at least for now. Kind of stops us in our tracks right now. If Chin and Jerry can’t fix this, well I’m not sure what’s going to happen.”

“Chin mentioned a guy named Toast,” Danny told him.

“If we need to bring in someone like Toast, we’re in deep shit,” Steve said warily.

“He work for you?” Danny asked him.

“Not for the company,” Steve shook his head. “But he’s done work for us, especially with the security systems. I’ve offered him a position in the company but he always refuses.”

“Do you have any idea who’s responsible for the hack?” Danny asked him.

Steve pressed his lips together and didn’t look at him for a long moment before he shook his head, “No – probably some hacker with nothing better to do than break into our systems and put a little bug in there.”

Danny stared at him, feeling a small pang of annoyance, “You know Steve it’s a shitty double standard if you don’t want me to lie to you but you think it’s okay to lie to me.”

Steve gave him a startled look at his tone before he set his coffee down and leaned on the table towards him, a guilty look on his face, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“If you don’t want to tell me just say so,” Danny said irritably.

“It’s complicated,” Steve explained to him. “Look – me and the team, we suspect where the hack has come from but we can’t prove it and until we can we can’t go around accusing anyone.”

“Steve is this more serious than a simple security breach?” Danny asked in concern. “I was under the impression we were worried because they could get into personal accounts.”

“It is about that,” Steve said honestly. “But not the personal accounts of the workforce – but the personal accounts of our clients. There’s a rival company who were left on the back foot after the launch of our online platform at the beginning of the year. If they can damage us, our name, it’ll have major repercussions on our clientele base, there’ll be a knock on effect, we’d hemorrhage money, it’ll be a major blow to the business.”

“This is about reputation,” Danny said simply with a nod. 

“Not mine particularly but the companies,” Steve nodded with a sigh. “This kind of situation puts people’s jobs on the line.”

“What can I do?” Danny asked him.

Steve looked at him and smiled lightly, “Keep thinking of the little things. Like if the guys need drinks and sandwiches, or calling me out when I try to bullshit you. I’m sorry about that Danno.”

Danny shrugged, putting a hand over his where it rested on the table, “S’ok – but if you do it again you may need to give yourself a spanking.”

“No fair you got two strikes before I spanked you,” Steve said with a soft laugh.

“Yeah but you’re the Dominant, you need to lead by example,” Danny explained to him with a smile and a wink.

“I’ll try harder,” Steve said before sitting back, peering past Danny into the office. “I should go find out how they are getting on. Thanks for bringing the snacks and stuff but you don’t need to stay, no point in all of us losing sleep over this.”

“Are you sure, if there is anything I can do to help -,” Danny assured him.

“Go home Danny,” Steve smiled at him. “Sorry this is the way the evening ended. I was having a good time until the waiter interrupted.”

“Me too,” Danny replied, feeling his cheeks heating up again at the memory of their conversation. “I guess call me if you need me for anything.”

They stood up and Steve walked him to the elevators, thanking him again for coming back to the office, “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah, see you then,” Danny nodded. For a moment he thought Steve was going to kiss him but the elevator doors opened and Steve stood to the side to let him past.

It was a long ride of confusion down to the ground floor and taxi ride home. It was a little before one am when Danny crawled into bed and he was glad it was the weekend or he’d be getting up again in six hours. He couldn’t help going over the evening and the turn in conversation towards the end. It would be so easy to get caught up in a fling with Steve McGarrett. He was attractive and handsome, kind and thoughtful, there was obvious chemistry between them, both mutually and as a Dominant and submissive. Steve was also a millionaire, CEO of his own company and his boss and Danny knew under other circumstances they would never have even moved in each other’s social circles. In three weeks Steve would go home and Danny wasn’t the type who slept around, especially not when it could prove complicated. Of course they could treat it as business, it wasn’t like he couldn’t do with the boost in his pay cheque, he’d become so used to the little extra he was trying to curb his spending where he could knowing he’d have to go without this month. Danny also reminded himself that he’d soon be back under Claymore’s control.

 _Don’t forget your position with the company Danny,_ he told himself as he rolled onto his stomach and hugged the pillow to his head. _Don’t let it go to your head. In three weeks you’ll be back to being Claymore’s bitch. Flirt with him, but don’t sleep with him. Don’t do that to yourself._

He was restless, reminding himself of how honest he’d been with Steve at the end of their night. Maybe it had been the wine talking, it had loosened his tongue and it had been nice, if a little embarrassing, telling Steve what he liked. Fact was he missed intimacy with a Dominant who cared about his needs as well as their own. Steve had seemed genuinely interested but again Danny reminded himself that he was kidding if he thought sleeping with Steve would be anything other than a one-time occurrence. 

_Forget about it and go to sleep Danno_ , Danny told himself firmly, but it took time before he drifted off.

~

“Hello?”

It was Sunday and Danny answered his cell when it rang, Steve’s name appearing on the caller ID.

“Hey,” Steve replied, sounding hurried. “How are you?”

“I’m good, everything okay?” Danny asked him. He’d heard little about what was happening at the office over the weekend although the messages from Steve and the team assured him things were under control. He’d met Kono for lunch on the Saturday and she didn’t seem worried, they hadn’t had to call the guy ‘Toast’ in which sounded positive.

“Yeah I’m just calling because I’m going to back to Hawaii for a few days,” Steve informed him. “Obviously it’s all last minute, mainly because of what happened Friday night. I’m holding an emergency board meeting first thing Monday to discuss the situation. Lou will be coming with me.”

“Oh, okay,” Danny said with slight disappointment. “I thought it was under control.”

“It is now but we need to discuss the breach with the board,” Steve explained. “So while I’m gone Chin will be in charge of the office. I’ve emailed you some things I need done, I’m pretty sure you have enough to keep you busy but if you do find yourself with spare time see if the team needs any support. I’m sure you’ll make yourself useful to them right?”

“Yeah of course,” Danny assured him. He was going to say ‘I’ll miss you’ but stopped himself, feeling stupid and awkward. “Safe trip, I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Behave yourself while I’m gone,” Steve said with a teasing tone. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Danny replied with a small laugh.

“Danno – you know how I feel about lying,” Steve chuckled. “Bye.”

“Bye.”


	14. Future Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for having to wait a while for this chapter. Nightmare began on Tuesday when my laptop began to die a dire death. I did actually think I had lost all of my work and photos, including this fic, but I managed to rescue and back everything up before the laptop was well and truly lifeless. So I had to buy a new laptop and get it set up in-between several crazy days of work.

Danny found it strange to be in the office without Steve there, or Lou for that matter. The place was much quieter without them around. Steve had emailed him some jobs to add to his list and he had plenty to keep him occupied, but it was weird not seeing him every day. Still, he ate lunch with the team, he and Eric hung out some evenings that week when they were lucky to get some early finishes. Chin left them all to get on with their assignments as he and Jerry got things back on track with the security and IT systems. The office was a bustling hub of activity from the IT side of things but Chin could trust them all to keep things running smoothly without having to crack the whip.

Steve contacted Danny at the office on the Tuesday and told him he and Lou would be back in New York by the Friday having had to extend their stay for two more days. Steve asked him if he was free that Saturday and Danny disappointingly had to tell him that he wasn’t.

“My brother Matty is visiting my parents this week and he’s coming into the city on Saturday to stay the weekend with me before he goes back to work,” Danny explained to Steve.

Steve sounded genuinely pleased Danny was seeing his family but it meant they wouldn’t see each other until the following Monday. Danny was beginning to understand what it was going to be like when Steve left permanently and he didn’t like how it left him feeling. One evening at home he got out his personal copy of his contract and went over the details, wondering how much it was going to cost him to pay for early termination of contract.

 _“Well, if you get back in with Claymore you only have to sleep with him several more times and live without a social life for six months and you could possibly buy yourself out, but then what would you do?”_ Danny asked himself. _“You’d be back where you were in the first place. Thirty days to get a responsible Dominant to sign on the line or it’s back to New Jersey Danno.”_

There was also the chance Claymore wouldn’t take him back though Danny highly doubted it. Claymore hadn’t made trouble but Danny knew he wasn’t happy with the way Steve had dealt with the email situation. Steve had explained to him exactly what had been said to Stu Wilson and Harry concerning the emails and Danny had been amused and impressed. He’d also warned himself never to cross Lou Grover. But he also knew the kind of man Harry Claymore was and no doubt Claymore was biding his time, waiting for the Hawaii team to leave before he made trouble for him. Danny accepted it was just the way things were and he was going to enjoy the final two weeks before he made any permanent decisions regarding his future with the company. 

But as it turned out, he wasn’t the only one with his future in mind. The Friday Steve and Lou were flying back, though not until a late night flight, Danny found himself summoned to Harry Claymore’s office. It wasn’t as if he could refuse to attend, he didn’t have Steve to ‘protect’ him and he had no reasonable excuse to take to Chin without explaining to Chin all the details. Danny knew Claymore wouldn’t be stupid enough to try anything, after all Steve was his responsible Dominant currently, even if he was thousands of miles away. But Harry asked to see him after four thirty on a Friday evening when most people were able to clock out early. When Danny got off the elevator he found the office was busier than usual, though nobody looked very busy working. When he made an appearance there were the usual whispered remarks and soft chortles of laughter within the groups. Danny ignored them as he headed for Claymore’s office, tapping on it lightly before he opened the door.

“Come in Daniel,” Harry said from behind his desk. Danny closed the door behind him as he approached the desk. Harry didn’t offer him a seat and he knew better than to sit without being directed. Harry was a stickler for etiquette, especially from subbies. Instead he stood a respectful distance from the desk, hands clasped behind his back waiting for Harry to speak. Harry was reading something on his laptop and ignored him a full five minutes much to Danny’s annoyance though he didn’t say anything about it. He knew better than that too.

“How are you enjoying your new role up on forty five?” Harry asked eventually, turning his attention to him.

“I like it very much thank you Sir,” Danny replied, keeping his tone neutral.

“McGarrett seems pleased with your work,” Harry sniffed dismissively. “I guess he’s used to mediocre.”

“No complaints so far,” Danny shrugged, pressing his lips together when Claymore looked at him sharply.

“I suppose what your work lacks in the office is made up for in the bedroom,” Harry said with a smile. “It’s common knowledge you and he have been seen together on several occasions on an evening. You obviously satisfy him in that department. Can’t say I’m not surprised there, certainly living up to your reputation as the office whore. Do you put out on those team nights too or is that just rumour?”

Danny found himself blushing intensely, his cheeks burned but more from rage than embarrassment. Surprisingly it wasn’t being called a whore that stung the most. Is that what the gossip was now? That he was sleeping with Steve on a regular basis and he put out for the rest of the team too?

Harry stood up and walked around the desk closer to him, careful not to touch him, but he made sure to stand right in front of him, catching his eye.

“Did that hit a nerve – _Danno_ -,” Harry said quietly, his voice low.

Danny balled his hands into fists behind his back. 

“That’s what he calls you isn’t it? - Danno – ,” Harry chuckled in a mocking tone. “He let it slip when he was going on about those emails. I don’t think he even realised.”

“Was that why you wanted to see me Sir? To speak about my relationship with Steve McGarrett?” Danny asked him, keeping his cool barely. “Because I could always speak to him and he could explain it to you himself. He is, after all, my Dominant.”

Harry held up two fingers, pushing them close to his face, “Two weeks Danny – two weeks and they go back to Hawaii and where does that leave you? Can you afford to take a pay cut and go back to the mail room?”

Danny bristled and bit his tongue, glancing away in annoyance and a spark of fear in his gut. They both knew he couldn’t take a cut.

“I can’t hear you,” Harry said to him, tilting his ear towards him.

“No Sir,” Danny said through gritted teeth.

“Good boy,” Harry mocked, patting him on the shoulder before he walked around him. Danny didn’t move, though it irritated him Claymore was close, too close for comfort but not close enough that he could make an official complaint. Most he could do was tell Steve but what could Steve do about it but dress Claymore down again. In the long run it wouldn’t make any difference, in fact it could make things worse for him for when Steve left.

“I know up there with that new team things are done a little differently,” Claymore said from behind him. “McGarrett bends the rules for subbies, gives you a false sense of importance. You know I like a clear understanding of the rules and uh, your role, both in the office and society in general. I can see you’ve picked up some bad habits because of this Danny.”

“I’ll be sure to pass your feedback along to Mr McGarrett Sir,” Danny replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“You understand I’m filing away every snide remark and comment for when I’m back in charge of you don’t you Williams,” Claymore warned darkly. “You really want to start on the wrong foot with me?”

Danny pressed his lips together again, flushing with anger. It was his own fault, he’d signed into this mess, Claymore had every right to have him assigned to him as PA when Steve left. No doubt he’d already had the papers drawn up with HR, Danny doubted anyone would mess with Harry to take him on instead. In fact nobody would be surprised Claymore took him back on.

“I asked you a question,” Harry said loudly, making Danny wince. 

“No Sir, I’m sorry,” Danny said, keeping his eyes forward.

“So which is it Danny?” Claymore asked him, coming to stand in front of him again. “I can arrange for you to be back in the mail room if that’s what you want? Or you come back here, work for me.”

 _Like I have a choice_ Danny told himself. “I – I’ll be your assistant again Sir. Please.”

“Good, I knew you’d make the right choice Danny,” Harry smiled. He walked back around his desk and sat down. “They go back two weeks Friday right? Book the Franklin for the Saturday night for us. The papers will be ready for you to sign the Saturday morning and we can go back to the way things ought to be.”

Danny swallowed down hard, bile at the back his throat, hands balled into fists again.

“So glad we could have this discussion Daniel,” Harry said to him, picking up his briefcase. “Dismissed.”

Danny left the office quickly, cheeks smarting with embarrassment. The crowd had dispersed somewhat but there were still enough people around who’d obviously been watching through the windows wondering what was being discussed. Danny ignored them all, taking the elevator to forty five where Eric was waiting for him in an otherwise empty office.

“Everyone else has gone home,” Eric told him, following him to his desk. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Danny snapped at him sharply, grabbing his satchel. “Let’s get out of here. You busy tonight? Want to go get drinks somewhere?”

“Sure, where?” Eric asked as they made their way out of the building.

They arranged to meet at seven thirty at a bar that was located halfway between the two of them. Danny was grateful of it, needing to blow some steam or he felt he’d go mad from the anger. Claymore had caught him at a vulnerable time, a few days without Steve and he knew what it was going to be like going back to work in the office with Harry Claymore as his boss. Danny was considering long and hard about asking Matty for money to end the contract. He couldn’t ask his parents, they didn’t have that kind of cash, but Matty did. He’d worked too damn hard for too long to pay off his debts to take out another loan to buy out the contract and Steve would have to agree to him getting a loan anyway seeing as he was his Dominant. But Matty could give him the money without any involvement from other people. Only then he’d have to tell Matty his situation and that would only cause further embarrassment, then Matty would tell their sisters, then his parents would find out. It didn’t take Danny long to talk himself out of the idea. He loved his brother but he couldn’t keep a secret.

Danny considered telling Steve about the meeting with Claymore but decided against it. What good would it do if Steve pulled Harry up for it, it would simply cause him more trouble in the long run or so Danny convinced himself. Harry was right, in two weeks the Hawaii team would be gone and then what? At least this way Danny could begin to plan terminating his contract, it would take a couple of months, but perhaps if he flirted and pandered to Claymore at the right time he’d get more than a monthly rough and tumble at the Franklin. The idea of sleeping with Harry again didn’t thrill him, but the idea of demotion to the mailroom again made his stomach twist. It wasn’t that he disliked working in the sorting office, but the pay cut would diminish his chances of getting out of the contract early. He resigned himself to the knowledge of being with Harry Claymore once the team had left and told himself to use the time wisely and think of what he would do once he was free of the job.


	15. Brotherly Love

“So – what’s going on?” Matty asked him.

Danny’s brother had arrived late Saturday and they’d gone out for a meal and drinks before heading back to the apartment. They’d settled on the couch with beers when Matty had turned a sharp eye at him and asked the question. Danny frowned and gave a small shrug.

“Nothing, why?” He asked, taking a sip from his beer.

“You’re not yourself, you’re distracted, you’ve got something on your mind,” Matty pointed out matter of factly. “So what is it? Are you in trouble? Is it work?”

“Why, if you think I’m distracted and not myself, do you automatically assume it’s bad?” Danny threw back at him, feeling his protective barriers going up. 

“Because it isn’t a good kind of distraction, like you’ve met someone kind of distraction,” Matty replied, nudging him in the arm. “Hey, don’t kid yourself Danny, you can’t hide from me. I’m your brother, I know when something is up with you so spit it out.”

“Everything is fine okay,” Danny replied defensively. “Look it’s been a tough couple of weeks, I told you I’m temporarily on a new team, getting ready to launch a new office and network, it’s been non-stop for the last four weeks. The next two weeks are going to be tougher, I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Aren’t you seeing anyone?” Matty asked him, looking a little sympathetic. “It isn’t good for you trying to deal with this kind of stuff alone.”

“Jesus Matthew, I’m a grown up, I know how to handle things okay,” Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

“If you were handling stuff you wouldn’t be so distracted,” Matty shot back at him. “Or be biting my head off when I ask if you’re okay. I’m only asking because I care.”  
“I told you I’m fine so can we change the subject please,” Danny replied stubbornly, staring directly ahead of him to avoid Matty’s prying gaze.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, a heavy tension between them. Danny silently begged his brother to drop it, he didn’t want to burden him with his problems. Matty would be gone in a day and he wouldn’t have to worry about him. Matthew put a hand on his shoulder, leaning over to him as he gave a squeeze of reassurance.

“Look I get it, I’m the kid brother and you always were the independent one, taking care of all us,” Matty said softly. “You never liked us to see any sign of weakness or your being upset. Mom always said you’d make relationships complicated but interesting because of your independent streak. I could have just ignored seeing what I’m seeing, but that would have made me a shitty brother. I’m only asking because I care D – you know that.”

“I know,” Danny replied quietly. “But you don’t need to worry about me okay.”

“Of course I worry,” Matty smiled at him. “You’re my big brother. You’re my only brother – I need to keep you on my side for when we go home at Thanksgiving, Christmas – you know I can’t handle the three witches on my own.”

“I am so telling them all that you still call them the three witches,” Danny chuckled.

“You tell and I’ll tell Mom and Dad that there is something up with you, something serious that you won’t talk about,” Matty shot back. 

Danny looked at him and they both stared each other out before cracking smiles.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Danny grinned at him.

“So, there is something going on,” Matty accused with a victorious grin.

“Matty,” Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. “C’mon man, you’re here for one day, let’s not do this.”

“Just promise me there is nothing I could do to help other than be your moral support,” Matty told him.

Danny looked away again, unsure to ask him for the money. He wondered if Matthew would give it to him without an explanation.

“I – I was going to ask -,” Danny began, feeling his cheeks beginning to heat up. He suddenly felt embarrassed asking Matty for money. He took a deep breath and chugged back a mouthful of beer. “I was thinking of getting out of my contract early with the company but – but to do that I need money. The kind of money I don’t have.”

“Buy yourself out – but you said you were enjoying your job,” Matthew said with a look of confusion. “Why would you want out of it? Any way doesn’t the job come with the benefit of being able to live independently? I thought that was a perk for you.”

“It was just an idea,” Danny said without going into detail. His heart sank a little when Matthew didn’t immediately say he’d loan him money.

“Do you have another job lined up, is that it?” Matty asked him. “The same kind of contract?”

“No – no there isn’t another job,” Danny shook his head. “Forget it, it was something I was thinking about that’s all.”

“But if you don’t have another job, then what would you do – you’d need to find someone to act as responsible Dom or – or move back to New Jersey,” Matty continued, drinking from his bottle. “Why the hell would you move back home?”

“Forget about it,” Danny said loudly, not looking at him. “Forget I mentioned it. Any way I couldn’t pay you back right away, in fact I’m not sure when I’d pay you back. I guess it’s debt I don’t need to get into.”

“How much would you need?” Matty asked him solemnly. Danny told him and Matthew gave a small whistle, taken aback a little at the amount. “That’s quite a sum.”

“Hey, look I’ll – I’ll have it saved myself in six months or so,” Danny shrugged. “It was just an idea, I didn’t even really want to ask. In six months I’ll have a better plan of what I’m going to do with myself.”

“D – if you really need the money, you know I’ll give it to you,” Matty promised him. “You can pay me back anytime, doesn’t have to be immediately, just when you can.”

“But you’re right – I should have a plan in place,” Danny replied. “Or it’ll be back home to New Jersey and then what?”

“Why do you want out of there early? Is this new team not working out? You said they’d be gone in a few weeks,” Matty asked, pressing for answers.

“The new team are great, I love working with them,” Danny replied honestly.

“So, is it because they’re leaving that you want out? Can’t you go back to what you were doing before? You were doing okay then right – you got a rise in pay, didn’t you? You were telling me you were paying off debts and getting yourself in a good place.”

“Already been offered my old job back,” Danny sighed, taking a sip of beer and avoiding eye contact with his brother. He didn’t want to explain exactly why he’d gotten extra pay the past several months because of his new position. If Matthew hadn’t figured out the semantics, who was he to point out the details.

“Well, like I said if you really need the money I can arrange it,” Matty assured him again.

“I know Matty, thanks,” Danny smiled but he shook his head. “I guess I’ll think about it, come up with a plan before I jump into anything.”

Part of him wanted to take the money and be done, but it left him in the precarious position of being without a job or a responsible Dominant. Jumping out of the frying pan into the fire wasn’t his finest of ideas. But the thought of being with Harry Claymore didn’t fill him with glee either. Danny promised himself over the next couple of weeks he would come up with a plan, before the Hawaii team left, only then would he ask Matty for the money he’d need.

“You want to watch something?” Danny asked, changing the subject as he picked up the remote.

“Sure,” Matty smiled, slumping back on the couch and putting up his feet.

As they settled into watching a movie, Danny tried to concentrate on the drama going on on the screen and not his personal drama going over and over in his mind.


	16. Q & A

“Your phone rang while you were in the shower, someone called Steve,” Matty handed him his phone as he walked out of the bathroom. When Danny eyed him with a frown Matty shrugged his shoulders, “It came up on caller ID. I didn’t answer it. Why so serious?”

Matty grinned and walked past him, a towel in hand and shut the door firmly behind him. Danny was glad he hadn’t asked him further questions. He didn’t mind telling Matthew about Steve, but he got the feeling his brother would see through him and figure out he liked Steve more than a friend. Danny wouldn’t have minded all that much sharing how he felt if he was more sure himself what was going on between the two of them. It was Sunday and Steve knew he was busy with his brother, Danny frowned and wondered if it was an issue at work and decided to call Steve back.

He turned on the coffee maker as he waited for Steve to answer.

“Hello,” Steve said cheerily when the call connected.

“Hey,” Danny couldn’t help but smile when he heard Steve’s voice. “I missed your call?”

“Yeah sorry, I know you’ve got plans with your brother but I’m at the office and I’m looking for the Henley and Metcalf files, there’s a few things I need to go over. Didn’t I give you them before I went away?” Steve asked him.

“Uh -,” Danny paused and wracked his brains a moment. “Oh wait, the filing cabinet in my cubicle marked pending. You gave them to me to proof remember – I kept them in there for you coming back. Sorry, if I’d known you needed them before Monday I’d have put them in your office.”

“No problem, I’ll get them, sorry to have bothered you on your day off. Enjoy the day with your brother Danno-,” Steve replied.

“No wait -,” Danny said before Steve could cut him off. “Cabinets locked and I’ve got the key here.”  
“Oh – damn – okay, never mind, I guess I’ll go over it tomorrow,” Steve replied sounding a little irritated. “Plenty I can be doing.”

“I can come down to the office,” Danny suggested.

“No – no you don’t need to do that Danny,” Steve assured him.

“It’s fine, we can come by, we didn’t have any set plans anyway,” Danny told him.

“Danny,” Steve said firmly. “It’s your day off, you’ve got family visiting. You are not going to waste time coming to the office to get me a file. Enjoy your Sunday okay?”

“Okay,” Danny said meekly. He leaned back against the counter and gave a small frown. “Steve – is everything okay?”

“Fine,” Steve said sharply before there was a long pause of silence. “Look I’m sorry Danno, I shouldn’t have called.”

“Why are you at the office?” Danny tried for a different way of getting answers. “I can imagine it’s been a tough week, you should enjoy some time relaxing before we get into the last two weeks of this handover.”

“There’s so much to do,” Steve said quietly. “The hack has everybody on their toes. We had to extend our stay back home because the board were so jittery about what had happened. We nearly postponed the Texas launch, which would have cost the company a lot, not only financially but-”

“I get it, reputation is as important as the money the company is bringing in,” Danny agreed. He poured himself a coffee and leaned back against the counter again. “Steve be honest with me – how serious was this hack? I mean I get it was serious but – but how serious-.”

“It could have crippled us Danny,” Steve admitted quietly. “We could have lost millions.”

“Do you have any idea who was behind it?” Danny asked him.

“I have my suspicions – there’s a police investigation going on,” Steve explained to him. “But the hack was professional, they haven’t left much of a trail. There’s a rival company-”

“Noshimuri,” Danny said solemnly.

“Yeah. My father went to University with Noshimuri, they were very good friends and nearly went into business together. But something happened, Noshimuri split before they launched, just suddenly out of the blue. My dad was hurt of course and it knocked plans back because financially he and my mom couldn’t afford to launch the business alone. So they moved to Hawaii, started from scratch. Meanwhile Noshimuri launched a similar business, eventually moving the headquarters to Japan a few years later. Both businesses have grown at a similar rate, but recently we’ve been ahead of them in the industry. A few years ago, someone quite high up in our company defected and went to work for Noshimuri, taking a lot of our ideas with them. Noshimuri passed away four years ago, the CEO of the company is a man named Wo Fat, I don’t trust him any more than my father trusted Noshimuri. I believe the hack came from them, but if we can’t prove it, then I can’t do anything about it.”

Danny took all of this in with fascination, he’d heard of the rivalry between the companies, but he’d never realised how personal it was.

“I’m sorry Steve,” Danny said gently.

“Why – you didn’t do anything,” Steve said trying to sound jovial.

“You know what I mean,” Danny replied with a small smile.

“Yeah, I know,” Steve replied. “Hey, I’ve kept you long enough. Go spend time with your brother, I know you don’t get to see him much.”  
“Steve don’t stay in the office today, take a break, go for a drive or something,” Danny encouraged softly. “I’ll come in early tomorrow, we’ll go through what needs to happen in the next couple of weeks.”

“Yeah maybe I should,” Steve sighed. “Hey book us a meal this week, any evening. Somewhere nice – my treat.”

Danny smiled to himself, Steve usually always paid, saying he’d charge it as a business dinner but Danny always suspected he never charged the company a dime.

“Okay, I’ll sort something out,” Danny assured him. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, thanks Danno, have a good day,” Steve replied. “Bye.”

~  
Having Steve and Lou back in the office made things feel normal again and for a couple of crazy days Danny could forget that in less than two weeks the whole team would be gone again. In between work he’d been figuring out plans and began looking for other jobs. He figured he’d worked hard enough to apply for other PA jobs and would ask Steve for a recommendation letter once he’d began applying. But he was back to the start of where his predicament began, with the pressure of finding a Dominant who would take responsibility for him. In lieu of that, he was also looking for jobs in New Jersey – there were jobs he could take, they’d be a demotion but it was office work and he wouldn’t have to commute far. It wasn’t like he’d need to be paying high rent if he was living at home. 

He loved his parents, but growing up in New Jersey, a state which lived and breathed old traditions, he knew moving home would be a challenge. There were rules he’d have to abide by and it didn’t matter how old he was, his father would expect him to live by them if he was under their roof. His parents would also expect him to be actively seeking a partner, they didn’t believe it was healthy for a Dominant or submissive to be alone too long. His three sisters were all married with kids and living great lives with their respective partners. He and Matty were the ones who had to suffer the questions of when they were going to find someone and settle down every time they called home.

Danny decided he would ask Steve to write him the letter when they had dinner that week. He hoped Steve wouldn’t make a fuss or ask too many questions. It would be different if the team were staying, Danny enjoyed his work with them. But the idea of going back to work for Claymore was too stressful, he needed out sooner rather than later. Going back to Claymore would feel too much like a trap. If Steve would write him a letter and he was successful in finding a new job, he’d ask Matty for the money and figure out a way to pay him back.


	17. Just Like That

He'd chosen a small, cosy restaurant for them called ‘Clovers’ which served Mediterranean cuisine. He’d figured Steve needed to be somewhere on the quieter side so he could relax properly. It wasn’t far from Steve’s apartment and Danny met him there at 8pm. On the train ride there, Danny had been wracking his brains as to how to broach the subject with Steve concerning his leaving the company. Steve was at the bar waiting, Danny paused near the door watching him for a moment. Steve was sipping a glass of red wine and had a strange look on his face, like he was sad and distracted. He was dressed in casual attire, dark grey pants and a deep blue shirt and grey jumper over the top to stave off the chill of the autumn weather. Danny couldn’t help but enjoy the sight privately before Steve realised he was there but he wondered what was on Steve’s mind to make him look so distracted. When Danny approached him and got his attention, the look quickly gave way to one of great happiness at seeing him there.

“Hi,” Steve smiled, standing straighter, putting a hand on Danny’s arm, drawing him an inch closer. 

“Hey,” Danny replied, “Hope you haven’t been waiting too long for me.”

“Not at all,” Steve shook his head, lifting his wine. “You want a glass?”

“Please,” Danny nodded and waited while Steve got the bar tenders attention and ordered him a glass of wine. “This place looks nice.”

“Yeah, good choice so far,” Steve nodded with a smile. He chinked his glass against Danny’s and looked at him closely. “You look good.”

Danny felt a small flush on his cheeks, remembering their last conversation over drinks before Steve had had to rush to the office and then jump on an airplane to the other side of the states. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced away.

“Uh- thanks,” He said, feeling coy. He figured what harm did it hurt to flirt, he would have to enjoy having Steve around while he could. “You too.”

“Mr McGarrett, we have your table ready.”

They were shown to their table and left to peruse the menus after Steve ordered a bottle of the wine they were drinking.

“Thanks for organising this tonight,” Steve said over the table after they had decided on what they were having. “I needed to get out and not just the office. I needed the company too – sitting in that apartment alone just makes things go around and around in my head you know.”

“It’s been a tough couple of weeks – but not long to go now,” Danny pointed out to him. 

Steve nodded, looking relieved, “I know. I just want it over with so I can go home. It’s been nice here in New York but, I dunno, I guess I find it easier to leave things at the office when I’m home. If I get stressed I can just go for a run on the beach or go for a swim. Here I – I guess I haven’t found my comfort zone, aside from hanging out with you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Danny smiled.

“Good because it was meant to be one,” Steve smiled back, taking a sip of wine.

“Yeah well uh, I guess if we’re talking about work and the office -,” Danny began, shifting in his seat, wondering if it was the right time to broach the subject of resigning.

“God sorry, you know what, you’re right,” Steve said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “We practically live in the office at the moment. Tonight is about us relaxing and taking time out. Let’s not talk about work – tell me about your weekend. I know you’ve mentioned your brother a little but uh, what did you guys do? And where is he travelling too for work this time?”

Danny supposed he could ask Steve at the end of the evening. After all it could cause some tension, Steve did own the company and Danny was going to tell him he was thinking of quitting. Perhaps it wasn’t the best time to bring it up. Instead he took his cue and began telling Steve of his weekend with Matty, keeping to himself of course that he had asked Matty for money so he could quit his job.

Over dinner they spoke more about their families, Steve informed him further on the rivalry between his father and Noshimuri. Danny found it a fascinating subject, especially as the two companies had grown at similar rates to one another. Steve also spoke of his sister and Danny spoke more about his own siblings and how it had been growing up the five of them in a three-bedroomed house back in New Jersey.

Danny was surprised when, over coffee, Steve asked him if he would like to go back to his apartment for more drinks.

“I’ve seen your place, you’ve never seen mine,” Steve smiled over at him when Danny didn’t reply. “And it’s still pretty early.”

Danny felt a little flustered – was Steve asking him back for more than drinks? The last time they’d been out together he’d been sure he was going to be kissed, though things hadn’t gotten nearly so intimate over dinner this time. But Steve was still flirting with him, certain things he said or did made Danny shy and nervous in a good way. 

“Yeah uh, okay,” Danny said quietly.

Steve ordered the car to pick them up and soon they were on the way to his apartment which was only a ten-minute drive. They stopped outside a beautiful old building, only about ten storeys high. Steve guided him through the door where a security guard buzzed them in, and kept a hand loosely holding onto his elbow at they went directly to the penthouse suite where he let go to let them inside.

“This place is amazing,” Danny said impressed. It was vast, open plan and Danny thought he’d be able to fit his apartment inside about ten times if not more. It was a classic style, with black and white furnishings, black tiled flooring, grey and white walls. Colour came from artwork on the walls, modern pieces that you could look at and stand for hours trying to figure out.

“Well it isn’t my personal style, but it does while I’m in the city,” Steve said as he looked around. “Don’t you think it’s trying too hard?”

“To be what?” Danny asked in amusement.

“Well it reeks of richness, right?” Steve laughed. “I mean it doesn’t scream ‘modesty’ does it?”

“You’re the first millionaire I’ve ever met so I can’t really judge, but I’m guessing others flaunt their money more than you do. You always try to act like you don’t care about it,” Danny said, following him into the kitchen area. 

Steve poured them some wine and smiled, “It’s not that I don’t care. I mean I know I’ll always be comfortable and I don’t need to worry about the next pay check. But I don’t let it define me I guess.”

“It’s a good way to live,” Danny grinned. “I’ve never had much of it, so money has never defined me.”

Steve laughed and handed him a glass, “To keeping our feet on the ground.”

Danny chinked his glass against his and took a sip of the wine, red wasn’t his favourite but it went down smooth enough. He found himself under Steve’s gaze and set his glass down.

“Why’d you ask me up here?” He asked him.

“I wanted to see if you would say yes,” Steve replied, placing his glass down too.

“Why’d you really ask me?” Danny asked, moving closer.

“I’m leaving soon,” Steve said, turning fully to him. “I wanted to see if there was a chance -.”

Danny put a hand on Steve’s arm, holding on lightly, “I could have booked the hotel suite, kept it simple.”

A look crossed Steve’s face, his brows knitted together and he stood straighter, leaning into him. Danny felt slight alarm and found himself back against the counter top. He put his hands on it and leaned away as much as he could.

“Have I ever taken advantage of that damned fucking contract?” Steve asked in a low but angry tone.

“No,” Danny shook his head quickly.

“Will you expect a bonus in your pay cheque if I sleep with you tonight?” Steve demanded to know. 

Danny realised he’d offended Steve by implying this was nothing more than business and shook his head, relaxing under the heated gaze.

“No, you know I don’t,” Danny said softly.

“I don’t want to sleep with you because technically I can,” Steve said, his voice softening, his body pressed against Danny’s. “I want to sleep with you because – because I’m falling for you Danno.”

Steve leaned down and their mouths barely touched but Danny raised his hands, pressed them against Steve’s chest, shaking his head. It was killing him to push Steve away and distance himself. Steve frowned but gave him his space.

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve asked him, concerned.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Danny said with a grimace. “God, I want to – but I can’t do this.”

“You don’t feel the same way?” Steve asked with a look of disappointment. “I thought we were on the same page-.”

“Are you crazy, of course I feel the same way but – you leave in a few weeks Steve,” Danny said to him, moving away, putting more space between them. “We sleep with each other and then what? We have sex a couple of more times before you get on a plane and go home. I can’t do that to myself – not when I know someone like Claymore is waiting for you go too. I didn’t tell you but - he asked me to book the hotel suite, for the evening after you leave. I’ll be his assistant as soon as you’re out the door.”

“What?” Steve looked at him with wide eyes, tone turning angry again. “That fucking son of a bitch.”

“I thought I could do this,” Danny said sadly. “But then you had to say you were falling for me. I’m falling for you too – this, sleeping together – I can’t get hurt babe, not again.”

Steve didn’t say anything, looking at him sadly as he gave a small nod. Danny swallowed hard, backing away – turning down Steve was difficult. Saying goodbye to him was already going to be hard – he’d rather not know how good they’d be together in bed.

“I’ve spent the last five days trying to figure out how to get myself out of this mess. I was going to ask you for a recommendation letter for when I apply to other companies. My brother is going to loan me them money so I can quit. I don’t want to be part of this company if it’s under someone like Claymore, I can’t go back to that. I’m sorry,” Danny said, feeling emotional. He blinked the tears back, he wouldn’t cry, that would make him feel more vulnerable than he already was. “I should leave – I’m sorry Steve.”

He turned and headed for the door, heart beating hard in his chest, a voice in his head telling him he was being stupid. Sleep with him, live on the memories it was telling him.

“Come with me.”

Danny came to an abrupt stop. He frowned and turned, heart beating faster. Steve had followed him and stood an arms-length away.

“What?” Danny asked, brow scrunching in confusion.

“Come back with me, to Hawaii,” Steve said, slowly and calmly.

“I – I can’t just -,” Danny began before he stopped. Of course, he could, what did he have keeping him in New York to prevent him moving? Okay so his family lived in New Jersey but they would keep in touch. “You want me to move to Hawaii – just like that?”

“Yeah Danno, just like that,” Steve nodded. “You work for the company, I can offer you a transfer to the Hawaii office which means you won’t have to pay a charge to terminate your contract. I can help you find a place to live or – or you could move in with me.”

“Move in – with you,” Danny repeated in a slight daze. “We barely know each other. It’s only been a month. Hell, tonight is the first time we’ve really admitted we have feelings for one another.”

“So, move to Hawaii, get an apartment,” Steve said to him. “Come get to know me, let me get to know you. I want to date you Danny, I want to be your Dominant, officially, not because some contract we signed but because we’re meant to be together.”

“Are you asking?” Danny asked with a small smile.

“I – I want you to be happy,” Steve said, drawing closer to him. “Yes, I want to be your Dominant but I’m not asking just to get you to move to Hawaii. I want you to want that for yourself. Come back with me, let’s date, see how things progress. You hate it or it doesn’t work out for us, you’ll still have a job with the company, you could transfer back here or-.”

“Yes,” Danny said quickly.

“Yes?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Yes, I’ll come to Hawaii,” Danny nodded. “I want that – I want to come back with you. I want to date you. I want to be your submissive but yeah, you’re right, I need this to not be rushed Steve. This is a whole lot to process right now.”

Steve closed the gap between them, gathering him up in a tight hug and kissing him hard. Danny relaxed against him, arms around his shoulders, mouth opening under Steve’s demanding lips, the connection made him dizzy and breathless. It had been a long wait to be kissed so thoroughly. When they broke apart his knees felt weak and he swayed as Steve released him and stepped back, hands cupping his face gently.

“We’ll take it slow, I promise,” Steve assured him. “Tonight, we can talk, arrange some things, get the ball rolling.”

“There’ll be more kissing though, right?” Danny teased. 

Steve smiled and pressed a gentler kiss to his lips this time, “Yeah Danno, definitely more kissing.”


	18. Making Plans

Danny was amazed how quickly things could be organised with a little help from the team. Kono was a whizz, knowing there were apartments up for rent with the same company she rented from. She spent the week making calls as Danny called his own landlord about his tenancy. Steve personally informed HR about the transfer and began having the right documents drafted for the move.

“There’s a place available,” Kono informed him. “I’ve given them your details, they’re going to be in touch.”

“You’re a star,” Danny said to her with a grin. “Thanks, Kono.”

“Any time brah,” Kono grinned.

He went to tell Steve and to inform him of some other plans, “Do you have anything planned on Thursday night?”

“You tell me,” Steve smiled. “You keep my calendar.”

“I want to take you out,” Danny said to him. “A celebration for the success of the handover.”

“Yeah? You don’t have to do that,” Steve said in surprise.

“I want too, so keep it free yeah?”

“Yeah of course,” Steve nodded with a smile.

“Hey uh - so you know how I need to arrange flights and stuff,” Danny said, sitting down opposite him as he thought aloud. “You guys already have your flights booked. I was wondering – would you mind if I arrived a couple of days after you? I want to go visit my parents before coming out there. This is all a little abrupt for them, I want to make sure they know I’m okay. But I don’t want to go until all this is over, the handover I mean.”

“Of course, that’s no problem,” Steve agreed with a nod. “I’d like to meet your folks sometime – once we’ve got things figured out of course.”

“I’d like that too,” Danny replied. “So, I’ll need you to sign some permission papers seeing as I’ll be travelling alone. I’ll book my flights and get them printed out.”

“Great,” Steve nodded. “We done? Not that I want to get rid of you but we got shit loads to get through -.”

“Yeah, done,” Danny grinned, jumping to his feet. “I’ve emailed you the feedback from the board meeting.”

“I need these faxing over to the Texas office ASAP,” Steve said, handing over a file. “Can you arrange a meeting for me at three with Eric?”

“Eric Russo?” Danny asked in surprise.

“Yeah, thanks,” Steve said, head down, tapping into his laptop, already moving on from their conversation.

Danny was confused as to why Steve needed a meeting with Eric but set it up, Eric was equally as confused and looked terrified.

“Do you think I screwed up?” Eric asked dismally. “He’s never asked to see me Danny – what if I did something wrong? God, do you think I’m getting fired?”

“You aren’t getting fired Eric,” Danny shook his head. He couldn’t be a hundred percent sure of course but Eric was a good guy, he worked as hard as the rest of the team, ran the office like a professional. 

He looked ill when he showed his face at three pm, his face ashen as Danny led him into Steve’s office. Steve thanked and dismissed him and Danny sat at his desk, glancing at Steve’s office, wondering what was happening. Twenty minutes later Eric appeared looking bewildered.

“Eric, you okay?” Danny asked as he walked past his desk.

“He asked me to move with the team – if I was interested in a transfer to Hawaii,” Eric said with big eyes. “Me – going to Hawaii – he said he didn’t want to lose me from the team and there’s a job waiting for me if I decide to come with you guys.”

“That’s amazing Eric,” Danny smiled, standing and extending his hand, shaking it. “Are you gonna go for it?”

“I’m going to have to think about it,” Eric replied. “I live with my parents so I would need to figure something out if I did – but it’s an amazing opportunity.”

“I got a spare room, I charge very little rent and you can name me as your responsible Dominant for the time being,” Chin said, having overheard the conversation. “If that helps you out – you’re part of the team now, you keep us organised.”

“Seriously? Man thanks, that means a lot,” Eric said to him in surprise.

“Until you find a more permanent arrangement,” Chin assured him. “I promise I would never take advantage.”

“He’s good on his word dude,” Jerry piped in from his desk. “I live in his basement and Chin’s been my responsible Dominant the last four years.”

Danny and Eric looked at him in surprise at his revelation. Chin grinned at the both of them before taking a seat at his desk opposite Jerry’s.

“Not sure what my parents will say if I tell them I’m moving to Hawaii and will be living with a Dominant they don’t know anything about,” Eric chuckled.

“Well – remember you’re a grown up and are allowed to make decisions for yourself,” Danny told him. “Do what’s right for you Eric.”

~

It was Thursday evening and Danny sat nervously in the car outside of Steve’s building. He was second guessing himself on if he should have gone to the door instead of calling Steve as he had when the door opened and Steve slid into the seat next to him with a smile. He pulled the door closed and leaned over to him.

“Hi,” He said and Danny pressed a kiss to his offered mouth.

“Hi,” He smiled in return as the car moved on. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks, you too. You said dress up,” Steve grinned, adjusting his tie. “I was one suit away from putting on the tux.”

“I’m not taking us anywhere that fancy,” Danny laughed.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise,” Danny told him playfully.

Steve decided not to ask a thousand questions and instead watched the city go slowly by as they held hands and made small talk. Eventually the car pulled up outside a building.

“Still an eleven o’clock pick up Mr Williams?” The driver asked as he lowered the dividing screen.

“Yeah thanks, that’ll be great,” Danny replied before they got out of the car.

He and Rachel had visited ‘Caspars’ once when they had first moved to New York. She had hated it but he’d loved it and had always wanted to come back. But it was expensive and he hadn’t had any excuse to return until now.

“Table for Williams,” Danny said as they were greeted. They were shown to an intimate table by the window. It was a popular restaurant but they weren’t amidst the crowd and perused the menus until a waiter took their drinks order. “Wine to start? Red, white?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded. “Can you suggest any reds?”

“The greek Malbec is a popular choice Sir,” The waiter replied. “We do it by the glass, carafe and bottle of course.”

“A carafe for now,” Steve said, raising his brows to Danny for confirmation. Danny nodded and asked for water to be brought also.

They talked about the menu and what looked good before the waiter took their orders. Danny explained to Steve the last time he had been when Steve remarked how nice the restaurant was.

“I guess you can tell from how fancy this place is why I never came alone,” Danny chuckled lightly. It was going to make a dent in his bank account but he didn’t care.

“Danny I never expected-,” Steve began awkwardly. “I mean - it’s a beautiful place but it’s expensive – you don’t have to-.”

“Please don’t start our evening off by offending me by saying you’ll pay half, or that I don’t need to spend money on you,” Danny said, keeping his voice low, leaning over the table to him. “I wanted to do something special Steve. I’ve lived alone for over a year, I have barely any social life, I can afford to take you out on a date to a fancy restaurant. Only once in a while though, don’t get used to it -.”

He winked and sat back, taking a sip of wine. Steve smiled and relaxed, raising his glass to him, “Okay Danno, I hear you. Thank you, it really is a beautiful place.”

Talk turned to Hawaii and Steve began telling Danny about all the places he wanted to show him. When the food arrived, Danny ordered a bottle of champagne, giving Steve a look when he went to protest. Danny knew the champagne was expensive and he knew Steve thought it was an extravagance he could ill afford. But Steve didn’t say anything, looking momentarily shy and coy when the waiter brought the champagne and poured it for them. Danny raised his glass.

“To the success of the handover, we got there in the end,” He smiled at him.

“And to new beginnings,” Steve replied, clinking their glasses together.

By the end of the evening Danny’s head was beginning to swim with all the information Steve was trying give him about Hawaii. Danny in return was telling him about New Jersey and his parents, and that the next time he went home Steve could go with him and he could show him around the old haunts. He got a clean napkin and wrote down his parent’s home number and address.

“Here, in case you can’t get in touch with me and need too,” Danny held it out to him. “Cell service can be a bitch in the old neighbourhood.”

The evening was drawing to a close and Danny got the bill, refusing to let Steve see it as he had it charged to his card. They stepped out of the restaurant and waited for the car which was on its way. Steve drew Danny in for a soft, gentle kiss.

“Are you coming back to my place?” Steve asked him.

“I really want too,” Danny nodded. “But you’ve got an early flight tomorrow remember – and we’ve waited this long. I figured it’d be nice to start, you know, getting intimate when I’m settled in Hawaii. I’m not sure I’d cope having to be away from you a couple of days after we have sex the first time.”

Steve pulled him close, pressing his lips against his forehead, “Yeah I get that – damn you make it hard not to be demanding though.”

Danny laughed and tipped his head back, “We’ve waited this long Steve. A couple of more days and we’ll be together again.”

“Thank you for dinner,” Steve said, kissing him again. “I’ve had a wonderful evening.”

“Me too,” Danny smiled. “You’ve got my contact details?”

“Safely in my pocket,” Steve replied with a nod.

The car pulled up at the curb and they slid in, making out on the backseat until it arrived at Steve’s building. Danny was glad Steve didn’t invite him up again as he wasn’t sure he’d be able to say no.

“I’ll call in the morning before we fly out,” Steve said to him. “And when we arrive, enjoy your visit to your parents, stay in touch okay?”

“I will,” Danny promised. “See you in a couple of days.”


	19. Mommy Dearest

“Are you sure Danny?” His mom asked him.

They were in the den, his father had gone to bed long before them. It was like old times again, when he and his mom used to sit up late night talking. Being home had been nice, seeing his parents and the old neighbourhood. It had been a long eight months since he’d been home last. They’d been shocked when he had informed them of his plans to move to Hawaii, even though he had explained how he felt about Steve and that the move would be a good thing for him. It wasn’t the first time his mom had asked the question in his stay there, but it was his last night at home before he caught the plane to Hawaii.

“Yeah mom,” Danny nodded, smiling at her. “I’m sure.”

“But you don’t know him, not really,” His mom shook her head at him with a frown. “Six weeks isn’t a long time.”

“Mom I’m moving into an apartment, me and Steve are going to take things slow,” Danny reminded her. “I can always come back to New York if it doesn’t work out. But it will, I know it will.”

“How can you be sure?” She asked him.

“Because I’ve never felt like this before,” Danny smiled, taking her hand. “I’m falling in love with him.”

“But does he feel the same way?” His mom asked.

“He said it first, maybe not those words but I knew what he meant,” Danny told her. “He asked me to go to Hawaii with him. I want to be with him mom.”

“You understand why we’re concerned Danny,” She said with a small smile. “We don’t want to see you hurt again, you’ve been through so much these last few years. You’ve done well with the company, if it doesn’t work out, couldn’t it impact your position there?”

“Mom I’m never going to be more than a PA,” Danny said honestly. “I can get that kind of work anywhere.”

“What if he wants you to stop working?” Clara asked.

“He’s a millionaire,” Danny chuckled. “I don’t think my not bringing in any money would make a difference.”

“You know you need your independence,” Clara reminded him.

“Mom,” Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at her with a knowing smile. “You can throw every scenario at me, it isn’t going to make me change my mind. Don’t you think I’ve already asked myself all of the ‘what if’s’?”

Clara smiled, eyes glassy as she leaned over to him, “Hawaii’s a lot farther away than New York Danny.”

“I know,” Danny replied, putting his arms around her and hugging her tight. “But it isn’t the other side of the world. First chance I get I’ll come home. We’ll skype all the time.”

“I’m going to miss you honey,” Clara told him firmly. “I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”


	20. The Trouble with Renting

Danny took a taxi to the airport, having promised his parents he’d call as soon as he arrived and calling ahead to speak to Steve quickly. Steve would be waiting at the airport for his arrival. Check in took some time when they checked and double checked his papers for the flight. He was pleasantly surprised when he found he’d been upgraded from coach to first class and suspected Steve had had a hand in changing his seat. It was a quick flight and he found himself getting nervous when they landed and he collected his luggage. It had been five days since he’d seen Steve, but it felt like longer and he’d missed him. He hoped Steve felt the same way, he felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked through the exit, looking around. A figure walked through the crowd and Danny paused with a smile as Steve appeared before him.

“Hey,” Danny said, Steve looked different, casual and relaxed. It was a good look on him.

“Aloha,” Steve said, closing the gap between them. Danny was surprised, but he let Steve draw him into a deep, warm kiss. “Welcome to Hawaii. I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Danny smiled, stealing another kiss before Steve relaxed his hold, sliding an arm around his waist instead.

“C’mon, cars out front,” Steve explained, keeping an arm loose around him as Danny pushed the trolley outside. “How was the flight?”

“Fantastic,” Danny grinned, digging him in the side with his elbow. “You upgraded my seat.”

“Of course, I did,” Steve laughed. “Thought it would be a nice surprise for you, after all you are moving all the way out here for me.”

“For us,” Danny corrected him. He looked surprised as Steve led the way to a pick-up truck and he began loading Danny’s bags onto the cargo bed. “You drive a Chevy Silverado?”

“Yeah,” Steve chuckled at him. “That surprise you?”

“You’re wearing cargo pants and a tee shirt and you drive a Silverado,” Danny grinned at him, leaning against the truck. “Last time I saw you, you were wearing an Armani suit being driven around in a limo by your personal chauffeur when you weren’t taking the Camaro for a spin. Guess it’s not what I was expecting.”

“In a good way?” Steve asked, leaning next to him with a smile.

“I’d take you any way,” Danny replied honestly. “I like this casual side though – even if I do like your ass in those suit pants.”

“Well you’ll get to see it like that Monday to Friday like always,” Steve laughed, tugging his arm playfully and opening the passenger door for him. “Climb on in – you need a step up?”

“Is that a joke about my height Steven?” Danny asked, poking him in the ribs.

“Of course, not Danno,” Steve teased, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

Once they were on the road they made small talk about Danny’s trip to his parents, his flight and his first thoughts about Hawaii.

“Suns out, guns out,” Danny said as they drove along the coast. The beach was filled with people sunbathing or doing various activities. “Guess I need to work on my tan.”

“You’re in the opposite building to Kono, it’s a nice complex, small but comfortable,” Steve said to him. “How about we dump your bags and you come back to my place for something to eat?”

“You want me at your place already?” Danny asked knowingly.

Steve smiled but didn’t answer, pulling into the parking lot of a small apartment building. Together they got Danny’s bags upstairs and Steve produced the key from his pocket, handing it to him having already collected it for him a few days before. Danny had been told it would have basic furniture, so he was a little taken aback by how basic they had meant. He put his luggage down in the middle of an empty room. It was open plan, the kitchen had the usual facilities. There was a rug on the floor, a small, low coffee table, a sofa which he guessed also became a bed because the bedroom didn’t have any furniture at all and the bathroom came with basic amenities.

He couldn’t help laughing, his old apartment was smaller, but it had come fully furnished which had made the rent a little steeper but at least he hadn’t had to spend what little money he had on furniture. He turned to Steve grinning, “I’d offer you a seat but I’m not sure we could fit on that couch together.”

“Guess we know why it was so quick and easy to get hold of,” Steve said, turning in a circle before looking at him. “I swear Kono’s place is a whole lot better than this.”

Danny laughed and shook his head, “It’s fine babe, I can get some stuff together, I’ve got a little cash in the bank. It’ll be rough a couple of weeks I guess.”

Steve shook his head in reply, “You aren’t staying here.”

“Steve, it suits my budget,” Danny told him.

“No – come stay with me or, if you don’t want too that’s fine, you can stay in my penthouse downtown,” Steve informed him. “Until you find somewhere decent. But you aren’t staying here Danny.”

“I’ve paid two month’s rent upfront, non-refundable,” Danny shrugged. “I can’t afford to lose that kind of money.”

“You can stay at the penthouse rent free, two months will give you plenty of time to find somewhere else,” Steve told him. “C’mon, I can take you there now-.”

“Steve-,” Danny protested as Steve gave him a stern look of determination.

“I’m your responsible Dominant and I can’t, in good conscience, let you stay here,” Steve said, walking over to him. He put his hands-on Danny’s shoulders. “I want you to like Hawaii. I’m afraid this place will make you want to go home before you have a chance to settle in. You can’t live here Danny – it’s terrible. I wish I’d checked the place out before you arrived, save you this trouble.”

“I can’t live in a penthouse,” Danny shook his head in horror. “What would I do in a penthouse apartment? I’d be a fish out of water. People would wonder what I was doing there, especially alone.”

“Stay at my place then-,” Steve shrugged.

“We said we’d take it slow,” Danny said nervously. “We haven’t even, well you know – living together before we get intimate – before we know each other properly. People will talk.”

“Let them talk,” Steve said to him. “Danny you’ve moved thousands of miles to be with me. Don’t you think, somewhere down the line, you’d be moving in anyway?”

“I’d have liked you to learn all my flaws before we lived together,” Danny sighed, glancing around them and laughing again. “Fuck this place is awful.”

“Give living with me a couple of days,” Steve said. “You can have your own room, no rules for now, we get to know one another – I won’t expect anything Danny. If you still need that independence then we’ll find you a place, we keep things slow, we figure it out. Sound good?”

“Yeah okay,” Danny nodded his head, leaning into the gentle kiss Steve pressed against his lips. “I guess it won’t hurt to try. Anything is better than this.”


	21. Home Sweet Home

“This is your house?” Danny asked when Steve parked the truck outside an ordinary, modest looking house by the beach.

“Home sweet home,” Steve replied, climbing out of the car. “C’mon, let’s get you settled once and for all.”

Danny grabbed some cases and followed him inside, surprised. It was true, he hadn’t spoken to Steve much about his life in Hawaii but he knew a little. He knew Steve’s father had moved the family to Hawaii when Steve was seven and his little sister, Mary, was three. His father had built the business up with his new business partner Joe White. Tragically, when Steve was only fifteen, his mother Doris had been killed in a car accident. His father had passed away two years ago. Mary now lived in San Francisco with her partner and their daughter. Both Steve and Mary had inherited the company, but Mary was a silent partner, owned a large number of stocks but after Joe White had decided to retire early, Steve had been made CEO by the board. Danny had done his research when he’d first met Steve, it wasn’t difficult to find the information on him, as well as his net worth which was a significant sum.

“You look surprised again,” Steve grinned, winking at him. “What’d I do now?”

“I – well I guess I was expecting something a little more – larger,” Danny replied, putting his cases down by the stairs. He looked around, the house was inviting, homey. There were lots of family photos as well as photos of Steve and his team. The place looked lived in and it reminded Danny a little of home. “I guess I’m continually surprised that a person with so much can be so modest. I hope that doesn’t make me sound like an asshole.”

“This was our family home,” Steve explained to him. “It’s where I grew up. We moved to a mansion when the company really took off, after all until then we had lived comfortably but never grand you know? Mom and Dad took advantage of their hard work. But we were never happy there, not like this place. My parents never sold it and when my mother died, dad sold the mansion and we moved back here. He always said it was because he had happier memories of all of us in this place than the bigger house. I think he felt lonely in the mansion when she was gone. I moved out, bought the penthouse down town, but this was always home. When dad passed away I considered selling, but I ended up using it as my primary place, gave it a lick of paint, bought some new furniture. It’s home.”

“When you come from a family where you live pay check to pay check, worry about paying the bills, struggle to buy weekly groceries you get a little cynical of the rich and better off,” Danny sighed with a small shrug. “I’m sorry if I say stuff that makes me sound like a prick Steve. I’m actually glad you don’t flaunt your wealth around every other second – I’d think you were an asshole then and I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Would it help if I said that I bought the Chevy outright,” Steve grinned. “With all the bells and whistles. Just wrote out a cheque and drove away.”

“Just like that huh?” Danny laughed.

“Just like that,” Steve laughed in reply. “You want a beer?”

“I’d love one,” Danny nodded enthusiastically. 

“C’mon, I’ll show you around later,” Steve said, walking across the room. Danny followed him into the kitchen and Steve got out beers from the refrigerator and popped the lids, handing one to Danny. They went outside and sat on the lanai as Steve pointed out the property line.

“We own the beach up to the small pier up there, by the rock pools,” Steve said pointing towards the left. “And everything up to the left of the house. Obviously there’s no fence line when it comes to the beach and the neighbourhood treats is as a free for all, as long as we tidy up and are respectable to whose house we’re walking by then there’s no problem.”

“What no yacht parked out there?” Danny teased, motioning to the ocean. 

“No, it’s docked at the marina,” Steve laughed. “I’ll take you for a tour of the island sometime, some nice little coves to explore. You swim right?”

Danny frowned and took a drink of his beer, “A little.”

“Guess you didn’t get much chance living in the city,” Steve said to him, catching the look on Danny’s face.

“We used to go to the beach during the holidays when I was a kid,” Danny replied, shifting in his seat. It was an uncomfortable subject, one he hadn’t given much thought too if he was honest which was stupid. He’d moved to a freaking island, of course swimming would be involved. From what he’d seen on his drive here it was the expected past time. “But yeah, no time for it the last several years.”

“You okay?” Steve asked him with a curious look.

Danny looked at him, not wanting to get into the subject his first day there. There were things Steve would need to know but he wasn’t prepared to get into it there and then.

“Bit of a weird subject,” Danny answered honestly. “Not something I want to get into right now.”

He gave Steve a look, silently imploring him not to push him on the subject. Steve stared for a long moment before giving a small nod of his head.

“Okay,” Steve agreed, changing the subject. “Oh I don’t know if you heard, Eric agreed to come out here too.”

“That’s great!” Danny smiled, relaxing again. “I was going to call him once I got out here. When did he let you know?”

“We spoke on the phone yesterday,” Steve replied. “I don’t think his parents are happy about it but there’s little they can do seeing as he’s twenty-one. Chin and he are hashing out the logistics but he’ll be here within a couple of weeks I think.”

“He’s a good kid,” Danny nodded. 

“Yeah and from what I’ve learned about him he’s had it tough,” Steve said. “Fell in with the wrong crowd at school, dropped out of college his second year. In the first six months with the company he was put on several punishment reports – he was close to losing his job.”

“Wonder what happened,” Danny said in surprise, Eric didn’t seem the type you’d label a trouble maker.

“Maybe he figured he needed to knuckle down and get serious,” Steve shrugged. “Whatever it was, suddenly there were good reports coming in, his file is full of them. Credit to the company, hard worker – he began filling in on reception for absentees and got given the chance to work with us for the short time we were there.”

“And now he finds himself flying out to live and work in Hawaii,” Danny smiled. “It’s like one of those ridiculous movies on the hallmark channel.”

“Look who’s talking,” Steve laughed. “You’ve come through your own shit with the company.”

“Hey, I had it good until Claymore,” Danny pointed out to him with a smile before sobering a little. “There’s a dick in every company I guess.”

“He took advantage of the situation,” Steve said to him. “Sorry Danny.”

“I knew the risk when I signed the contract,” Danny shrugged with a shake of his head. “But there’s a lot of positives to having signed that contract too babe. I got my debt under control, I kept some independence, I learned new skills and got given a good position. Because of all of that I eventually met you – look at where we are now.”

“Be honest, what did you think of me when we first met?” Steve asked with a knowing smile.

“Honestly,” Danny said, thinking back. He felt himself flushing as he remembered their first encounter. “I thought maybe you were just like Claymore.”

“Seriously?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Claymore made a comment,” Danny reminded him. “The first time we met was in his office remember? I was leaving the office and he commented on my ass – think he referred to me as ‘candy’ too. You appeared to agree with him.”

Steve pressed his lips together, a pained look on his face as he thought about it, “You’re right, I did. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have encouraged it, I don’t usually agree or go along with that kind of thinking Danny.”

“Well obviously my opinion was changed,” Danny told him. “Pretty quickly actually. What did you think of me when we first met?”

“Actually when you left the office, Claymore made a few more comments. I let it slide, after all, I figured what else was I going to have to do with either of you once the team arrived and we were onto our own thing you know? But he was determined to paint you in a bad light, he was very vocal about how much trouble you were. It made me curious, why keep you around if you were that bad at your job? Curious enough for me to pull your file and read up on your work with the company. Then you brought that work to me, I was impressed with what you had accomplished in the time it had taken you.”

“Even if I was late,” Danny chuckled.

“That too, when I put you in the corner, the look on your face when you figured it was because you had lied and not because you were tardy,” Steve pointed out to him. “You weren’t expecting it. It exposed a need in you. It also exposed how you operated under Claymore, lying for him to protect yourself. I didn’t like that – it wasn’t fair that you had to do that.”

“So, your first thoughts of me were, yeah he has a nice ass, he does good work and he’s a liar?” Danny grinned.

“No, more like fuck he’s hot,” Steve laughed in reply. “Followed by, his work is exceptional I need him on my team. And I want to protect him.”

“Most Dominants want to protect subbys around them. It’s a natural instinct,” Danny shrugged.

“No, this was different,” Steve shook his head. “Yeah I feel protective of the subbys around me – look at how I am with Kono and Jerry, I won’t let their being submissives impact on their jobs – they deserve the same respect everyone else does for a job well done, despite their orientation. With you it was different, more personal and that was almost immediate. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, the more we worked together, the more I felt for you. I’ve never felt like this before and I was afraid of scaring you away if I admitted it. I didn’t want you to think I was like Claymore, keeping you around for just one thing.”

“That time you spanked me, the emails,” Danny said, feeling a flush on his cheeks. “Nobody had given me that for a long time.”

“You fell deep, and fast,” Steve nodded at the memory of it. “It was scary how fast. You were so vulnerable.”

“It felt good,” Danny sighed. “Not the spanking – my ass ached for days after that. But the float –.”

“That was weeks ago,” Steve said, staring at him with a knowing look. “You should feel that more often.”

“Please tell me you have other methods other than spanking my ass like that,” Danny said with a coy smile.

“I have my ways,” Steve assured him.

Danny glanced away at the intense look, looking at the bottle of beer in his hands, thumb picking at the label.

“Hey,” Steve reached over to him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it gently. “We got all the time in the world okay?”

“Part of me feels like we should wait, we should keep it slow,” Danny admitted, looking at their fingers as they intertwined. “Part of me wants you to take me upstairs right now and -.”

He clenched his fingers tight against Steve’s, glancing over to him again.

“I’m sure you’ll make it clear to me when you’re ready,” Steve said to him. “I’m not going to pressure you for anything until every part of you wants that okay?”

“Okay,” Danny nodded shyly. “Thanks babe.”

“C’mon, I’ll show you the house and you can get settled in. The spare room is a good size, we’ll have to make up the bed, open the windows and air it out a little.”


	22. Two Become One

It only took a few weeks for Danny to feel fully settled in Hawaii. The office was a great place, everybody was so friendly and welcoming. Eric had arrived the week after him and their friendship had strengthened being the ‘newbies’ of the place and finding their feet together. Outside of work Danny had found Steve was keen to keep the team close, and encouraged getting together all the time. As for their personal relationship, Steve had been true to his word. They were intimate at home, but nothing heavier than a make out session on the couch ever occurred, stolen touches under shirts now and then. They went out on dates, Steve showed him some clubs, Danny even braved letting him take him out on the yacht though he didn’t swim much and Steve didn’t ask why. Some things Danny wasn’t prepared to talk about just yet.

Slowly but surely Steve began enforcing some control. Danny was grateful of the gentle, easy way he introduced rules. After living without them so long, it was a strange transition but also welcome. Danny hadn’t realised how much he’d missed the structure a Dominant could build into his everyday routine; how much he’d craved it sometimes. Independence had given him bad habits which were difficult to let go of but Steve was patient with him. They learned one another, Danny could read Steve’s looks and reactions clearly without a word being spoken. Steve also read him clearly, unspoken needs were recognised, Danny began feeling content and safe around him.

He’d been living with Steve for a couple of months when he tapped on Steve’s bedroom door one evening. It was late and he’d been tossing and turning, unable to sleep. All the lights were out and he was nervous about waking him but he heard a murmur from the bedroom and slipped inside. The nightlight switched on and Danny winced in the dull light as he closed the door behind him. Steve was half sat up in the bed and looked at him with worry.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Danny replied, walking towards the bed.

“You feeling okay?” Steve asked in concern.

“I’m fine, more than fine,” Danny nodded. He reached the foot of the bed and looked at him. “I’m lying there thinking, my brain won’t shut off you know?”

“Is it work?” Steve said, sitting up properly. “Something on your mind you’re worried about?”

“No it isn’t work,” Danny shook his head. “But I do have something on my mind. You. Us. I’m lying there in my bed wondering why I’m waiting – what am I waiting for?”

Steve stared at him, a small smile of understanding on his lips as he spoke, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, “You couldn’t have had this little revelation a couple of hours before bed?”

“You said when I was ready,” Danny smiled nervously. “I’m ready – just took me a few days to realise that was how I’m feeling.”

“I’ve missed out on a few days,” Steve exclaimed in mock surprise. “Guess we’ve got some catching up to do.”

“I just – I guess I wanted you to know,” Danny said, backing off a little. “So – you know – when you want to, then we can -.”

“Where the fuck are you going?” Steve asked in alarm as he began walking away. 

Danny paused and turned, flushing with sudden heat and desire. Steve had gotten out of the bed, walking towards him, naked. The least he’d seen Steve dressed in was swim shorts, which left little to the imagination and Danny suddenly found his imagination was so desperately lacking when it came to seeing the real deal.

“I – back to my room?” Danny said with a shrug. “I didn’t mean – I wasn’t expecting right now – if you didn’t – if you weren’t ready-.”

“I’ve wanted you since New York,” Steve told him firmly. “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready remember? Why the fuck would I wait any longer?”

Danny didn’t have a chance to reply, pulled in to a tight embrace, Steve’s mouth on his was hard and passionate. When his brain finally reconnected, he remembered to use his motor functions, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. He was disappointed when Steve pulled abruptly away and looked at him with a frown, yanking at the t-shirt he was wearing.

“Get naked,” Steve ordered, staring at him as he stepped back. Danny realised he was going to watch instead of help and quickly divested himself of his t-shirt, dropping it to the ground before he pushed his sleep pants down over his hips and thighs, aware of a flush on his skin the more he revealed himself to his Dominant.

Steve shook his head and motioned to the clothes now on the floor almost in disgust, “I can’t think of any good reason why you need to wear clothing to bed.”

Danny smiled at him, “Are we going to discuss my sleeping outfits or are you going to fuck me _Sir_?”

“Don’t worry Danno,” Steve replied, giving him his full attention as he looked him up and down, taking in his nakedness. “You’re going to get what you need tonight.”

Danny had expected Steve to be more demanding, taking what he desired like any Dominant was their first time with a submissive. But as they got onto the bed together, Steve took it slow at first, encouraging him to be equally as explorative as they kissed and moved together, bodies pressing into one another, hands travelling over skin, learning curves and sweet spots. Danny could feel the hard swell of Steve’s erection against his thigh, his own caught against Steve’s hip. He found he enjoyed how Steve’s mouth nipped and kissed against the side of his neck under his ear and how Steve’s hands cupped and squeezed his ass tight and firm.

The only pause came when Steve moved away to reach over to the nightstand fumble in the drawer. Danny felt a nervous twist in his stomach, watching as Steve grabbed a small tube from the drawer. The nerves must have shown in his face because Steve moved back over to him, lying against him carefully and looking him in the eye.

“Sure about this? We can slow it down-,” He said to him.

Danny smiled, cupping the back of his neck as he nodded, “I want this, I just – I – it’s -.”

“It’ll be good Danno,” Steve smiled, leaning down and kissing him gently. “More than good -.”

Danny relaxed under him and nodded, he knew they’d be good together, better than. But they’d been waiting for so long, a little apprehension was inevitable. Steve shifted to the side of him, popping the lid of the lube and looking at him again.

“When was the last time -,” He asked quietly.

“Couple of months ago,” Danny replied, though he didn’t mention Claymore’s name. He widened his legs a little and lifted his right knee to show Steve he was ready if he was. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Steve the same but he didn’t. It wouldn’t surprise him if Steve had slept with people in the time they had gotten to know one another. He just didn’t want to know about it.

Steve took his time to prep him, Danny found it took him a minute or so to relax into it – he was nervous because it was Steve and he wanted it to be good. It was also the first time in a long time someone had prepped him. Usually Claymore had expected him to prep himself. Steve didn’t rush, a lone finger slowly seeking entrance until Danny closed his eyes and relaxed, letting out a small breath as he felt it breach him. When he opened his eyes, Steve was smiling lightly and he could feel him easing the digit back and forth. 

“Feel okay?” Steve asked quietly. Danny nodded wordlessly in response which Steve seemed okay with.

Danny relaxed the more Steve watched him, feeling a flush creeping up his shoulders, neck, not out of embarrassment but desire and need. Steve applied a second digit, they delved deep into him, scissoring, twisting and Danny felt his cock getting hard from the play. Steve did a thorough job of prepping him and when he withdrew his hand, palmed more lube and applied it to his cock generously. Danny felt a nervous twist again, widening and bending his knees, feet planted on the mattress as Steve moved between his legs. He closed his eyes and waited, feeling the dull press of cock at his entrance before Steve paused, and he felt hands rubbing up and down his thighs.

“Hey,” Steve said softly to him. Danny opened his eyes in surprise to look at him. Steve smiled at him, “Breathe.”

“Want this to be as good,” Danny admitted, this time the blush on his cheeks was slight embarrassment. He’d never been so coy or shy in the bedroom since he’d first lost his virginity. But he wanted this so badly with Steve, to be everything he desired it to be.

“We’re way past good,” Steve assured him. “So much more than I expected -.”

Danny smiled, then gaped as he felt Steve begin pushing in. Having gotten a good view of his cock, he was expecting it to be a stretch, Steve was thick in girth, as well as a generous length, with a slight curve at the upper most of part of his shaft and tip. He closed his eyes again and took Steve’s advice to breathe. Steve took his time at first, easing his cock back and forth like he had his fingers, loosening him up, getting him used to the feel. 

“You okay?” Steve asked quietly.

“Oh yeah,” Danny smiled, opening his eyes again to look up at him. He slid a hand up Steve’s arm and the other rested on his hip. “You?”

“Fucking A,” Steve grinned, sliding a hand along his thigh and giving it a gentle pull. Danny got the jist and moved his leg, hooking it around Steve’s as Steve lifted it a little. He gasped and moaned out as Steve used the position to slide deeper into him.

Steve began getting into a rhythm, slow at first, giving Danny time to react and begin to move in synch. The more they got into it, the more forceful Steve’s thrusts became, his eyes dark and focused as he watched his reactions. There was a pause, Danny found his breath caught in his throat as Steve leaned down and kissed him hard and deep, giving a thrust of his hips and burying himself deep inside him. He did it again and Danny moaned against his lips, chest tight as he gasped in delight. For a time, Steve continued to steal kisses, keeping his thrusts sharp and deep before he raised up, sucking in a breath and smiling as he quickened his rhythm, thrusts becoming more demanding.

“Fuck,” Danny arched under him, neck exposed as he threw his head back. 

It hadn’t felt like this in so long, being fucked, making love, he moaned, trying conjuring words in his brain to capture the moment. But he was lost in the feel of it, Steve sliding deeper into him, that connection. The press of lips to his neck, murmurs of sweet nothings against his skin. Steve’s hands pressing into his hips, the feel of his thighs against his ass. He held onto Steve tight, afraid to let go, the sweat of Steve’s skin made his hands slip and he dragged his fingers against hard flesh, feeling the tautness of his muscles under them.

Steve’s breath came in sharp, heavy gasps as he fell into a rhythm, it was rough and deep and Danny moaned at the feeling of being possessed by the man. Steve made love to him with determination, the final act sealing their relationship solid. Danny relaxed under him, losing himself to the moment, looking up at him. Steve’s eyes were filled with lust and abandon, but more than that, he stared down at him with a deep-seated knowledge of power and ownership. Danny cried out, hands running through his hair and pulling his mouth down to his, body rolling up to meet his thrusts. He gave himself to his Dominant without question, submitting his body as he took his pleasure of him. His own cock was caught between their bodies, pressing against Steve’s abs, tendrils of pleasure running through his spine with every teasing drag of skin.

But this wasn’t his moment, it was Steve’s. Danny knew to expect nothing in return of this act of submission. He gave his body willingly, Steve would have his pleasure and the act would cement their promises to one another as Dominant and submissive. Danny gave him everything, even his body and in return Steve would claim him, protect and guide him.

Steve’s thrust were becoming erratic. Danny relaxed again, feeling Steve pull away as he knelt up, hands on his hips gripping tighter. Danny gasped, arching once more, wanting to watch his Dominant but losing himself to the moment. He closed his eyes, body flat out and exposed before him. He wanted Steve to see he gave him everything, holding nothing back.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Steve gritted out with a heavy grunt. The words made Danny moan, feeling the flush of heat at the sentiment settling into his face and shoulders. He wasn’t used to sentiments in bed, not after so long, and when Steve said it so endearingly, so deeply, the knowledge of it sank deep into him. “Fuck Danny – Danny.”

Danny felt his body arching further, Steve was thrusting with purpose now, hitting that sweet spot inside him, making him see stars. He could feel his cock hard and throbbing, bouncing against his stomach with every thrust, neglected of touch. Steve groaned again, Danny cried out at the hard thrusts, sharp and rough, his name on Steve’s lips as his Dominant came hard, emptying balls deep in him.

He shivered sensitively as Steve eased out of him, moaning softly at the feel of lips brushing against his neck, up over his jaw and against his temple. Steve was breathing heavy and spent, body resting with a deep-seated satisfaction against his. Danny moaned in surprise, hips rocking up as a hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him slowly.

“Your turn,” Steve whispered against his ear, his free hand sliding into Danny’s hair and tugging gently. Danny moaned, head pulled back, exposing his neck which Steve latched onto with his mouth, sucking and nipping at a gentle pace, his hand equally as gentle.

“Steve, fuck Sir,” Danny moaned out, fingers digging into Steve’s hips as he held him close, rocking his hips up into Steve’s hold. Steve sucked at his neck harder, Danny knew it would leave a bruise, a mark of ownership. That alone pushed him closer to the edge. “God, I – I’m gonna come Sir -.”

Steve’s lips left his neck only to close over his mouth in a passionate kiss, the grip on his cock tightened and the rhythm picked up a beat. Danny gasped out for breath, feeling tongue swirling into his mouth, Steve’s hand in his hair flattened against his scalp, holding him steady as they kissed. Steve’s body was heavy against him as his whole body rocked up against him, keep him anchored. Danny felt his heart beating harder and faster, chest tight as he tried to catch his breath. His orgasm rocked through him like a wave, he arched up, panting, Steve’s mouth stealing every sound as he shuddered and thrust, come shooting from his dick with steady pulses.

He gasped for breath as Steve’s mouth kissed along his jawline and down the side of his neck again, moaning at the sensitivity when Steve’s hand let go of his cock. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, pulling at him until Steve obliged him by placing his mouth over his again for a sweet kiss before he pulled back and looked at him.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Steve murmured with a smile.

Danny gave a small laugh and stole another kiss, running a hand through Steve’s hair, “Been a long time since anyone made me come that hard.”

“Better get used to it,” Steve chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose.

“This is exactly why I wouldn’t sleep with you that night in New York,” Danny smiled as Steve moved to his side, taking his weight off him as he propped himself up on an elbow, keeping a hand on his chest. “I knew I’d not get enough of you.”

“You not satisfied Danno?” Steve pouted with a teasing wink.

“More than,” Danny retorted. “But the idea of having to be apart for a week in between -.”

“You’re going to be high maintenance in the bedroom aren’t you,” Steve grinned.

“Hey, we all have our flaws,” Danny laughed, giving a small stretch before lying against the pillows with a satisfied sigh. “God, I feel good.”

“Mhmm you felt real good,” Steve said, rolling onto his back. “We should get some sleep. I definitely want to do this again before we go to work tomorrow.”

“Can’t we call in sick?” Danny said, sitting up a little.

“We spend all day together in the office Danno,” Steve replied, putting his hands behind his head. “Either of us gets an itch at work, it isn’t like we can’t scratch when we’re there. Where you going?”

Danny had sat up and was going to stand, looking over his shoulder back at him, “I should go wipe down before we go to sleep. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Timing you,” Steve said playfully.

“Clingy much,” Danny said as he headed for the bathroom. He wiped down his stomach and his ass with the cloth before going back to bed. He turned off the lamp and slipped under the sheets, rolling close to Steve, resting his head on his chest. “Mmm, g’night Sir.”

“Night Danno,” Steve replied sleepily.


	23. How do you like to float in the morning?

Danny woke up with a start, confused at first as to where he was before he reminded himself he was in Steve’s bed. He smiled and stretched out his body in the middle of the mattress, sheets caught up around his legs. Then he frowned, realising he was alone. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced around listening, wondering if he was in the bathroom.

“Steve?” Danny said loudly but no answer came. 

He sat up, scrubbed a hand over his face and got out of bed, walking to the en suite bathroom in Steve’s room, pushing the door open a little wider and peeking inside but Steve wasn’t there. He took a moment to take a piss, washed his hands before splashing water over his face with slight disappointment. He’d hoped to at least wake up with Steve beside him their first morning together. He went back into the bedroom looking at the clock, it was only a quarter to seven, he could snooze for fifteen minutes before he needed to get ready for work. Still, he didn’t much feel like going back to bed without Steve. Maybe he’d woken early and not wanted to disturb him so he’d went downstairs? He was retrieving his clothes from the floor at the foot of the bed when he heard the door open and he stood up, looking around.

“Ah good, you’re awake,” Steve smiled as he closed the door behind him. 

Danny looked at him in surprise, he was in shorts and a vest and was toeing off his running shoes, a sheen of sweat on his skin.

“Hey,” Danny smiled. “You’ve been for a run?”

“Miss me?” Steve winked, removing his t-shirt and dumping it in the laundry basket by the door.

“Yes,” Danny admitted. “It’d have been nice to wake up to you.”

“I woke up at five thirty, couldn’t get back to sleep,” Steve shrugged. “I went for a run to burn off some energy.”

“Just for the record, I have ways of helping you burn off energy too you know,” Danny pouted.

“I didn’t want to be too demanding so soon in this new development of our relationship,” Steve chuckled lightly. “I promise there’ll be some mornings I’ll wake you up extra early just so I can fuck you if that’s what you want.”

“Only if I can do the same,” Danny grinned at him.

“And just for the record,” Steve told him as he crossed the room, batting the clothing out of Danny’s hands. “I didn’t burn off all my energy on that run. I saved some just for you.”

He pulled Danny flush to him, kissing him warmly before pulling back. Danny pouted, he wanted more kissing but he was abruptly turned to face the bed. Steve moved behind him, arm around his waist as he pressed a kiss to a spot under his ear, crotch rubbing against his ass. Danny could feel his cock through the material and smiled as Steve hugged him tight and flush to his body.

“Want you on all fours, knees at the end of the bed,” Steve told him and though he whispered his voice held that tone of demand only a Dominant exuded. He nipped the lobe of his ear before pulling away and giving him a gentle push.

Danny shivered and crawled onto the mattress, settling himself on his hands and knees, balancing on the end of the bed as ordered. He heard Steve fumbling behind him and glanced over his shoulder to watch him undressing. Steve walked to the side table to grab the lube and Danny got an eyeful of what was coming his way, swallowing at the sight of Steve’s dick which was already half hard. He’d already experienced what it felt like to be fucked by Steve but he still felt nervous and excited. Steve caught him looking and grinned, grabbing a pillow.

“Put this under your chest,” Steve told him as he slid the pillow under him. A palm rested between Danny’s shoulder blades. “Lower down, stretch your arms up and wide on the bed.”

Danny did so, lifting his hips a little as his chest was cradled by the pillow. Steve pressed him further down, then tugged at his wrist to extend his arm where he wanted it to be. He walked around the other side and did the same. It was much harder for Danny to see what was happening now, only able to move his face side to side if he didn’t want a face full of mattress.

“Perfect,” Steve said as he moved behind him. “Shouldn’t need much prep after last night.”

Danny sighed as a finger teased his hole before slipping inside. Steve prepped him carefully and thoroughly as the evening before and Danny could feel his cock getting harder under him. Hands rested on his hips and the blunt thickness of Steve’s cock began to penetrate and stretch him open. He gasped and pressed his face into the mattress.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned out as he buried deep into him. “Ah yes.”

He eased in and out and Danny grunted from the sensitivity, feeling Steve’s fingers gripping his hips hard. Once Steve was confident there was no resistance he began thrusting with a steady rhythm. It was less tender than the previous evening but equally as demanding. Danny felt a feeling of satisfaction blanket over him, his natural submissive nature bending to Steve’s show of Dominance. It had been so long since he’d connected so intimately with a Dominant. With Claymore it had all been for show, a play version of the real thing. With Steve he could tap into his submission and allow it to flow. The position left him exposed and vulnerable, unable to do much but be a vessel for his Dominant’s pleasure. It was a simple but powerful play in their dynamic and Danny revelled in it.

He listened to Steve taking his pleasure, his moans and grunts excited him as much as the rough fuck he was receiving. His cock was hard under him, the head pressing against the mattress sending tendrils of pleasure through his groin and up his spine every hard-thrust Steve gave him. Danny gasped and moaned out without care of how loud he was, it was impossible to remain quiet the way Steve was laying claim to him. The run certainly hadn’t wiped out Steve’s energy, if anything it seemed to have fuelled it.

Danny turned his face to the side, gasping, his face and body felt hot and sweaty. They’d both need a shower after this. The incessant brushing of his cock on the mattress was becoming increasingly frustrating and he knew he’d blow sooner rather than later. He gasped, moaning loudly, trying to crane his head around but it was useless the way he was positioned. 

“Steve, Sir I – gonna come Sir -,” Danny panted out loudly.

“Yeah – you gonna come like this baby?” Steve said, hands gripping tighter, pulling his hips back as he thrust forward, quickening his rhythm. 

Danny gasped, chest tight, gripping the bedsheets, body taut as he stretched out, “Sir – fuck please.”

“Jesus, Danno,” Steve groaned in pleasure. “Come on baby – want to feel you come like this.”

It didn’t take much more, Steve’s words, the way he fucked him and his cock rubbing against the mattress pitted the odds against him. Danny buried his face into the mattress, yelling out as the orgasm hit him with a punch. Pleasure flooded through him, his cock emptying onto the sheets. Steve yelled out, thrusting quickly into him until he too was coming, Danny felt the erratic thrusts and hissed at the sensitivity as Steve’s balls emptied into him again.

“Fuck,” Steve gasped in satisfied exhaustion, falling beside him on the mattress, an arm around his waist. “Fucking incredible.”

Danny slowly moved, testing his legs still worked before lay on his side looking dreamily at his lover. Steve propped himself up on an elbow and looked at him closely, running a hand over his face gently.

“You with me sweetheart?” He whispered gently.

“Mhmm,” Danny hummed feeling peaceful and relaxed. He like how Steve using pet names made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Steve chuckled and leaned down, kissing the side of his mouth before pulling back a little. He got off the bed but Danny didn’t move, listening more than watching as Steve disappeared into the bathroom before appearing a moment later. Danny gasped lightly as something soft and cool delved between his legs and he realised Steve was wiping away the remnants of their lovemaking. A hand eventually rested on his hip and Steve leaned over him, mouth at his temple as he kissed him gently, “Crawl back under the covers. Let me shower and make you some breakfast.”

“Mmkay,” Danny agreed, doing just as he was told. The bed was extra comfy he thought and the room was sort of spinning but not so much as to make him feel dizzy. He rested his head against the pillows and closed his eyes. 

He must have napped because when he woke the room was a little brighter than before. He felt hazy inside, like a mist had settled and he couldn’t think straight. He sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face before looking around. Steve wasn’t in the room and he couldn’t hear the shower running. Getting out of bed he went to the door and opened it, listening for noise. He could hear music playing quietly and made his way downstairs slowly. The floor seemed a little unsteady under his feet. The music was coming from the kitchen and he went in, seeing Steve by the stove. Steve caught sight of him and gave a small chuckle as he took in his naked state.

“You know when I said you shouldn’t wear clothes, I meant just in the bedroom vicinity,” He teased, walking over to him and giving him a long stare. “You okay Danno?”

“A little fuzzy around the edges, rooms aren’t spinning too bad but I’m back to walking on a rocky boat,” Danny answered honestly. “I napped.”

“I’m beginning to see a pattern when you float,” Steve chuckled, guiding him to a chair. “Took me a little by surprise but in a nice way, seeing you like this after we make love.”

“You fucked me good,” Danny said with a grin, picking up a cup of coffee from the table, uncaring it wasn’t his as he took a drink. Steve snorted and shook his head. 

“I’ll be sure to remember you may float out on me every time I ‘fuck you good’,” Steve laughed, picking up the coffee pot. “Let me top that up for you.”

“This yours?” Danny asked with a frown, looking at the cup.

“It’s fine, I think you’re in need of it,” Steve assured him. “I was going to bring you this in bed but seeing as you’re up-.”

He placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and pushed a bottle of syrup towards him.

“I know you usually prefer toast but I figured maybe a little sugar may revive you,” Steve pointed out to him.

“Perfect,” Danny agreed and quickly wolfed the pancakes down. Steve had certainly built up an appetite in him. He was aware of Steve watching him in-between reading the paper. Danny pushed his plate aside and finished his coffee, feeling a little more like himself.

“Better?” Steve asked with a smile, folding the paper and putting it to one side.

“Much,” Danny nodded in reply. The room wasn’t spinning but he wasn’t sure how spongy his legs were going to be when he stood up. He rubbed a hand over his face, “Wasn’t expecting to float out like that so suddenly.”

Steve leaned on the table, watching him closely, “Feel better for it?”

“I’m not used to floating out after sex,” Danny answered honestly. “It’s been a long time. It’s not that I feel better but I feel – content – you know what I mean?”

“Content,” Steve repeated, giving the word some thought before smiling. “I like that - I want you to feel that around me. It means you feel safe and at home, like you’re where you should be.”

“I think I’ve been feeling that for a while now,” Danny admitted. “The missing component was being physical – giving you everything, connecting on that level. I know this could have happened back in New York but I’m glad we waited.”

“Me too,” Steve agreed, putting a hand over his on the table.

Danny smiled and glanced away shyly under the intensity of Steve gaze. He couldn’t believe only three or four months previously the man hadn’t even been a blip on his radar

“You want to lie down a little longer?” Steve asked him.

“No,” Danny shook his head. “Maybe I should go shower.”

“There’s no rush, I want you to enjoy feeling the way you’re feeling,” Steve shrugged.

“Aren’t we already late for work?” Danny asked with a frown.

Steve laughed lightly and squeezed his hand, “There’s no rush. As you reminded me yesterday – I’m the boss. I called in, Lou knows we may not show until this afternoon, if at all. They can manage without us and I can do some work at home. Right now I’m focused on you and what you need.”

“Oh, well then I wouldn’t be against lying around a little longer, but only if you join me,” Danny smiled at him. “Please Sir.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve grinned, pushing his chair back and standing, pulling Danny to his feet.

Soon they were snuggled up on the couch. Steve was half lying on it and Danny was almost lying on top of him, feeling content and hazy again.

“This is nice,” He mumbled against Steve’s shirt.

“Yeah it is,” Steve agreed, pressing a kiss against his hair. “We should do this more often.”

“Fuck me any time,” Danny chuckled and Steve laughed in reply, squeezing him.

“There’s something I need to ask,” Steve said after they lay in pleasant silence for a couple of minutes.

“Hmmm?” Danny responded.

“Well, officially right now I’m only your responsible Dominant and that’s only because of the contract you have with the company,” Steve said to him. “How about we make us official Danno? We void your current contract, you get a whole new one as my PA and more importantly, we officially become Dominant and submissive.”

Danny raised up and stared at him before smiling broadly, “Yes – yes to all of that.”

Steve smiled and cupped his face, Danny closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

“Thank you, Steve,” Danny smiled at him. “You don’t know what this means.”

“I think I’ve got an idea,” Steve grinned in reply. “You have no idea what it means you saying yes – you even being here – I never -.”

Steve paused and considered his words as he looked at him tenderly, “I hoped, early on, that I’d be able to get you to come to Hawaii. I wanted that like within the first week of knowing you but I never thought it would actually happen. That I’d get this lucky.”

“Funny how things work out,” Danny agreed, lying against him again, feeling strong arms wrap around him, making him feel completely at ease and content. “Just like that.”

~ fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this fic. You've all be amazing cheerleaders along the way. There are some pages of writing/chapter ideas that didn't make it into this fic so a sequel will happen, I'm just not sure what kind of time frame that will be. Thanks for reading x


End file.
